Hataraku Naruto-sama!
by two-one kf
Summary: Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak mau merepotkan ibunya, oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri. Sayangnya, pekerjaan baru Naruto tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.
1. Chapter 1

Hataraku Naruto-sama!

By: two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Manga Naruto itu ciptaannya Mas Masashi Kishimoto, tetangga saya yang lama... tapi bohong. Dan Highschool DxD itu buatannya Kang Ichiei Ishibumi.

Sinopsis:

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak mau merepotkan ibunya, oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri. Sayangnya, pekerjaan baru Naruto tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Warning:

Shinobi!Naruto

Typo

Romance

Story start!

Chapter 1

(Short chapter)

Pekerjaan Baru Naruto!

.

.

.

Kuoh adalah sebuah kota yang damai dengan masyarakat yang ramah dan penuh keceriaan. Tapi itu semua tidak terjadi hari ini.

Suasana yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan kalimat pertama fic ini menyelimuti alun-alun kota Kuoh. Ratusan warga berkumpul sambil memasang tampang kesal, emosi, murka dan lain-lain.

Beberapa orang bahkan membawa obor yang menyala terang benderang yang sebenarnya terlalu berlebihan karena ini masih pagi, ada yang membawa garpu panen, pentungan dan beberapa orang seksi komunikasi membawa smartphone mereka untuk upload ke media sosial.

Mereka semua berdiri di lapangan alun-alun mengerubungi seorang pria berjas rapi dengan rambut belah tengah dan punya tampang berpendidikan tinggi, orang itu adalah walikota Kuoh saat ini.

Alasan para warga mengerubunginya adalah karena walikota itu diketahui melakukan tindak kriminal kelas berat. Walikota itu berhasil diketahui telah berselingkuh dengan beberapa wanita dan sejumlah kecil pria, melakukan korupsi, menjual kartu YU-GI-OH! bajakan, dan masih banyak lagi tingkah bejat yang dilakukannya.

Salah seorang warga yang sudah muak berteriak emosi mengajak warga yang marah untuk langsung menghakiminya di tempat. Belum sempat sidang jalanan dimulai, sebuah suara maskulin terdengar dari kejauhan yang membuat mereka berhenti dan menoleh.

"WOI! Ada apa ini! Kok ramai!" teriak seorang pemuda dengan pakaian oranye.

"Oh, Naruto-san. Kami baru saja hendak menghukum orang ini! Dia telah melakukan berbagai tindak kriminal yang meresahkan warga!" Ujar salah satu warga yang melihat seorang remaja berambut pirang berjalan menghampiri mereka dengan sapu lidi di tangannya.

"Woa-woa! Main hakim sendiri itu nggak bagus woi!" Kata Naruto mengingatkan para warga tentang bab main hakim sendiri yang dikecam di ratusan buku cetak sekolahan. Mendengar nasehat Naruto membuat para warga menundukkan kepala dengan malu.

"Sebagai gantinya, semua warga disini akan dibagi jadi dua kelompok, pria dan wanita. Yang pria akan menjewer telinganya dan yang wanita menamparnya, masing-masing cuma sekali setelah itu kita bawa dia ke pihak berwajib, gimana?" Lanjut Naruto yang sekarang sedang bersandar santai di sapu lidinya.

"Boleh."

"Tunggu! Tadi kau bilang jangan main hakim sendiri!" Teriak walikota itu emosi pada Naruto, dia sedang terikat di sebuah tiang di tengah lapangan yang dijaga dua orang warga dengan tubuh kekar.

Naruto melirik ke arahnya sambil memberikannya sebuah senyuman, "Loh, kita kan mainnya ramai-ramai, jadi bukan main hakim 'Sendiri' namanya. Lagian, ini cuma hukuman ringan kok, seperti yang sering dimainkan anak-anak, yang selanjutnya biar pihak berwajib yang bertindak."

Para warga yang mendengar alasan Naruto mengangguk menyetujui. Jadi, dengan penuh antusias para warga yang mau ikutan bermain membuat dua kelompok yang berbaris rapi menunggu giliran.

Naruto mengambil sebuah peluit dari kantong bajunya dan bersiap untuk meniupnya, "Yak, baris yang rapi, jangan berdesak-desakan! Oke bagus! Dengan suara peluit ini, permainan dimulai, mengerti?!"

"WOOOOO!"

Naruto menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan...

"PRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTT!"

X Skip X

Setelah beberapa menit yang menegangkan bagi Naruto yang tiba-tiba saja jadi semacam wasit, para polisi berdatangan dengan mobil patroli mereka. Walikota itu lalu ditangkap dengan pipi dan telinga yang terlihat sangat merah.

Mau gimana lagi? Para warga bermain dengan penuh semangat sih.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa orang seperti dia bisa jadi walikota?" tanya Naruto penasaran setelah semua keributan selesai.

"Soal itu, kami termakan tipudayanya, kami pikir awalnya dia akan membawa Kuoh menjadi lebih baik lagi tapi ternyata itu cuma bualan belaka. Topengnya sudah terbongkar sekarang." Jawab salah satu warga sambil menghela nafas, kecewa dengan pilihannya dulu.

"Makanya, kalau mau memilih pemimpin, pastikan dulu orangnya seperti apa. Apa dia mampu jadi pemimpin atau tidak, bagaimana dengan kepribadiannya, sikapnya, tanggung jawabnya?" Kata Naruto sambil manggut-manggut.

"Oh, sudah jam segini. Aku harus pergi dulu, masih ada taman yang belum kusapu. Dah~" Naruto berpamitan pada para warga lalu pergi sambil bersiul.

Seorang lelaki yang terlihat tua—bisa dibilang dia adalah sesepuh di kota yang usulannya selalu dipertimbangkan dengan serius—memandangi sosok Naruto yang berlalu pergi sambil mengayun-ayunkan sapunya.

Pikirannya melayang tentang remaja dengan tiga tanda lahir di pipi itu.

"Sudah tujuh tahun dia disini..." gumamnya sambil mengelus jenggotnya.

Tujuh tahun yang lalu, seorang wanita penjaga perpustakaan menemukan seorang anak berusia sepuluh tahun pingsan saat wanita itu sedang berjalan-jalan di taman kota. Anak kecil itu adalah Naruto.

Setelah dirawat beberapa minggu di rumah sakit, Naruto yang sudah sembuh dibolehkan pulang. Karena tidak ada keluarga yang merawatnya, wanita yang menemukannya memutuskan untuk mengadopsinya.

Bocah pirang itu biasanya mengisi hari-harinya dengan menyapu di taman depan perpustakaan dan taman-taman lainnya atau cuma sekedar membaca di perpus tempat ibu adopsinya bekerja.

Karena Naruto terlihat sangat peduli dengan lingkungan hijau di kota barunya, selalu menyapu dan merawat tanaman di kota, banyak warga Kuoh yang akhirnya nggak mau kalah dan mulai peduli pada kebersihan kota.

Jadi selama beberapa tahun masyarakat Kuoh membenahi kota mereka seperti menanam pohon, membersihkan sungai dan banyak lagi.

Dan akhirnya, Kuoh menang penghargaan kota terbersih.

Selain mempengaruhi warga untuk menghijaukan Kuoh, masih banyak hal yang dilakukan anak kecil yang sekarang sudah menjadi seorang pemuda tampan itu. Bisa dibilang, Naruto itu pemuda berpengaruh di Kuoh, walaupun Naruto tidak bersekolah.

Soalnya, dia sudah mempelajari hal yang dibutuhkan lewat buku-buku di perpustakaan.

Saat para warga akan pulang ke rumah, ada seorang warga yang tiba-tiba teringat hal penting. "Hei, kalau gitu, siapa yang bakal jadi walikota?"

Para warga terdiam dan mengambil pose berpikir legendaris, dengan tangan kanan di bawah dagu dan duduk menirukan gaya patung romawi yang sedang buang air.

"Kok nggak kepikiran yah? Gimana gan, siapa yang mau jadi walikota?"

"Ini bukan masalah siapa yang mau? Kita ada calon nggak?"

Ketika para warga sibuk berunding, pria tua yang tadi memperhatikan Naruto angkat bicara, "Kalau soal calon, aku ada orang..."

X Naruto X

Di taman sebelah SMA Kuoh, sebuah SMA elit yang dibangun khusus untuk kaum hawa, Naruto sedang menyapu dedaunan kering sambil bersenandung menyanyikan sebuah lagu galau.

"Makan-makan sendiri~ Nyapu-nyapu sendiri~ Sendiri pun sendiri~" Nyanyi Naruto dengan suara okeh yang bisa membuat juri acara nyanyi jatuh hati.

Sementara itu di ujung jalan, seorang pria berjas dengan dasi merah dan membawa sebuah koper berhenti saat tidak sengaja mendengar Naruto bernyanyi.

'Aku harus menawarinya nanti.' Batin produser itu terkesima sebelum dia pergi dari TKP menuju gedung produksinya.

Naruto beruntung, kalau dia mau jadi Idol tinggal ketemu sama produser tadi dan beres dah.

Naruto terus melakukan kegiatang awalnya yaitu meyapu, setelah beberapa lama Naruto menyapu, si pria kuning itu memutuskan untuk menyudahinya. Mata biru cerahnya memandang puas sekelilingnya yang sekarang bersih dari dedaunan kering.

"Yosh! Selesai sudah!." Kata Naruto senang melihat tumpukan daun kering yang dia kumpulkan. Naruto berjalan menuju sebuah karung di belakangnya dan mengambilnya.

"Seharusnya ini cukup..."

Naruto merogoh kantung celananya dan mengambil sebuah pemantik api. Si cowok pirang itu menyalakan api dan membakar tumpukan daun kering. Tidak perlu waktu lama, api yang berkobar sudah membesar.

"...Saatnya jualan jagung bakar yeah!" Kata Naruto bersemangat sambil mengeluarkan beberapa bonggol jagung dari dalam karung.

Dengan gaya ala pedagang kaki lima pinggir sekolah, Naruto duduk di kursi kecil yang dia bawa sambil menyeka keringatnya dengan handuk putih yang setia mengalungi lehernya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bel SMA Kuoh berbunyi tanda sudah waktunya pulang. Satpam SMA dengan tampang kece membuka pintu gerbang supaya para siswi bisa pulang, si satpam melihat Naruto mangkal dan menghampirinya.

"Dek, kamu ngapain disini?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang tegas.

Naruto menengok ke atas dan mendapati seorang satpam sedang memelototinya, si cowok pirang nggak gentar, dengan santai Naruto menjawab. "Sudah jelas lah, aku jualan."

"Di trotoar pinggir sekolah?" Tanyanya lagi.

Naruto mengangguk.

"Kau tahu apa itu artinya?" Si satpam bertanya lagi, kali ini tangannya bergerak menuju pentungan yang ada di pinggangnya.

"Apa?"

Tangan si satpam menyentuh pentungannya dan...

"Aku beli dua."

"Oke."

Jadi, bukannya mengusir Naruto, si satpam malah enak-enakkan duduk di sebelah Naruto memakan jagung pesanannya sekalian ngobrol.

"Oh, ayolah itu tidak terlalu buruk kan? Maksudku, jadi satpam di SMA yang ceweknya terkenal cantik itu, banyak orang yang mau jabatanmu itu bung." Kata Naruto pada si satpam sambil melayani seorang gadis yang datang membeli.

Karena ini jam pulang SMA, banyak gadis yang mampir buat merasakan nikmatnya jagung Naruto (Bukan jagung yang itu...)

"Aku tahu, aku tahu. Awalnya aku bersemangat, memikirkan bakal melihat banyak gadis cantik dan imut. Tapi, lama-lama bosan juga, nggak ada siswa cowok membuat atmosfir SMA terasa monoton. Nggak ada yang datang terlambat, nggak ada perkelahian, membosankan." Ujar si satpam sambil merengut sendiri.

"Maa, maa. Kalau aku jadi walikotanya, mungkin aku bakal merubah SMA Kuoh jadi SMA heterogen, Ahahaha." Kata Naruto membalas curahan hati si satpam.

'Jadi walikota?...' Pikir si satpam sambil memperhatikan Naruto yang kembali berjualan.

Lalu, mereka berdua ngobrol ringan sampai si satpam menghabiskan jagungnya. Si satpam berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk celananya, "Ah~ jagungnya memang mantap! Aku harus kembali bekerja, semoga laku jualanmu, Naruto." Ujarnya sambil berlalu pergi setelah membuang bonggol jagung ke tempat sampah.

"Wokeh! Thanks gan!" Balas Naruto dengan gaul pada satpam yang melambaikan tangannya padanya.

"Ng?" Ucap Naruto saat ada sesuatu yang mengelus kakinya, cowok pirang itu melihat kebawah dan menemukan seekor kucing hitam sedang menatapnya sambil mengeluskan badannya ke kaki Naruto.

"Oh, cuma kucing. Apa? Kau lapar?"

"Meow."

"Memang kau doyan jagung?"

"Meow~?"

"Fine, fine. Nih, ikan yang kudapat dari sungai tadi siang. Makan saja." Ujar Naruto sambil memberikan kucing hitam itu seekor ikan sedang. Kucing itu mengeong senang dan pergi berlalu sambil membawa ikan itu.

"...Ya sudah, lanjut jualan. JAGUNGNYA! AYO! JAGUNG BAKAR!"

X skip X

Naruto berjalan sambil bersiul senang, jualannya sore tadi lumayan banyak pembelinya. Jagung yang ada di karungnya sekarang tinggal dua buah. Tangan Naruto menepuk-nepuk saku bajunya yang jadi tebal karena uang hasil jualannya.

"Laris manis~ besok jualan apa lagi yah?" Kata Naruto pada diri sendiri sambil memikirkan barang dagangan apa yang bakal dia jual.

Sekaran di Kuoh sudah malam hari, orang-orang tidak banyak berkeliaran di waktu seperti ini kecuali beberapa orang saja. Naruto berjalan menyusuri jalanan sepi Kuoh yang untungnya sudah diberi penerangan.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Naruto kadang bertemu orang-orang kenalannya dan menyapa mereka, selain itu tidak ada hal yang cukup menarik. Naruto menikmati pemandangan malam Kuoh, bintang-bintang bisa terlihat cukup jelas karena polusi cahaya di Kuoh sedikit.

Pikiran Naruto melayang ke masa lalunya, tujuh tahun yang lalu entah bagaimana caranya, dia bisa terdampar di kota ini. "Konoha... sekarang bagaimana ya? Apa Kaguya berhasil disegel?" Ucap Naruto sedikit khawatir.

Sebelum dia terdampar disini, Naruto masih ingat kalau serangan gabungannya dengan Sasuke berhasil mengenai Ibu dari Chakra itu. Naruto sangat yakin kalau proses penyegelan sudah berjalan sempurna.

"**Jangan khawatir Naruto. Kau sendiri tahu kalau Kaguya memang sudah terkena segelmu dan Uchiha, dia tidak akan bisa keluar ****dari nasibnya.****"**

"Kurama. Yah, kurasa kau ada benarnya. Sekarang tinggal terserah mereka bagaimana mengatur Dunia Shinobi." Kata Naruto pelan menimpali rubah yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu. "Tapi, Kaguya memang sialan. Di saat-saat terakhirnya, dia membuka lubang dimensi dan melemparku."

"**Berterima kasihlah pada kami, kalau bukan kami, tubuhmu sudah pasti hancur saat melewati lubang itu!" **Ucap sebuah suara yang berbeda di kepalanya.

"Iya iya, Shukaku. Aku sudah berterima kasih, ingat? Tapi aku terkena pengaruh perbedaan waktu di dimensi ini dan harus kembali ke wujudku waktu berumur sepuluh tahun."

"**Lihat sisi positifnya, kau punya waktu untuk melatih dirimu dan merasakan masa kecil dengan normal."**

"**Chomei benar Naruto."** Kata suara yang terdengar lebih feminim. Dia adalah salah satu Bijuu yang paling pengertian, Matatabi.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan perjalannya pulang ke rumah sambil sesekali berbincang dengan para Bijuu.

Naruto tinggal serumah dengan ibu adopsinya, Kanade. Walaupun Naruto tahu kalau ibu kandungnya itu Kushina, tapi Naruto tetap menganggap Kanade sebagai ibunya di dunia ini.

Naruto berhenti berjalan saat melewati taman bermain, di ayunan yang biasa dimainkan Naruto waktu kecil ada seorang wanita berambut hitam sedang memperhatikan langit. Karena penasaran, Naruto memutuskan untuk menghampiri wanita itu.

"Hei, bukannya tidak baik buat seorang wanita sepertimu sendirian di malam hari begini." Kata Naruto yang sekarang berada di belakangnya.

Rambut hitam panjangnya melambai dengan anggun saat wanita itu menoleh ke arah Naruto. Mata biru Naruto bertemu dengan iris kuning gadis itu.

Walaupun sekarang sedang malam hari, Naruto sedikit tercekat saat melihat paras cantik wanita itu. Dengan wajah berbentuk hati dan mata kuning indahnya, dibingkai dengan rambut hitam panjang yang dihiasi sebuah ikat kepala yang terlihat sangat indah.

Dia salah satu wanita tercantik yang pernah Naruto lihat.

"Nya?"

"Ah, apa yang kau lakukan disini Nona?" Tanya Naruto lagi.

Wanita itu membuat senyuman yang terlihat sangat menggoda bagi Naruto dan kembali menengadah melihat langit malam. "Cuma menikmati udara malam nya~" Ucapnya dengan suara yang sama menggodanya.

Cowok pirang itu sedikit heran dengan verbal tic "Nya" di akhir kalimat wanita itu, tapi dia nggak bisa protes karena dia juga kadang menambahkan kata –ttebayo.

Naruto menaruh karung-karung dan sapunya di dekat ayunan, cowok pirang itu menduduki ayunan disamping gadis berambut hitam itu.

Naruto baru menyadari saat dia melihat dari depan kalau kimono yang wanita itu pakai terbuka lebar dibagian depan memperlihatkan belahan dadanya yang seksi, seolah-olah bisa jatuh kapan saja dan menunjukkan aset raksasanya.

Untung bagi Naruto, bertahun-tahun jadi Shinobi dan punya seorang Hokage seperti Tsunade membuatnya bisa bertingkah biasa di depan wanita seseksi yang sekarang ada di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Naruto. Boleh kutahu siapa namamu?" Tanya Naruto sambil menggerakkan ayunannya dengan ringan.

"Sangat blak-blakan nya~" Goda wanita itu saat Naruto menanyakan namanya yang membuat Naruto sedikit tersipu. "Kuroka, namaku Kuroka."

"Kuroka ya? Aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, baru disini?"

"Uhm, ini pertama kalinya aku kesini nya~"

Setelah itu mereka berdua diam, menikmati angin malam yang sejuk. Sesekali Naruto melirik Kuroka yang masih memperhatikan langit tenggelam dalam pikirannya.

Kuroka menoleh dan menangkap tatapan Naruto yang memperhatikannya, Kuroka tersenyum nakal dan membungkukkan badannya sedikik sehingga Naruto bisa melihat lebih jelas belahan dadanya. Kuroka tertawa ringan saat muka Naruto memerah gara-gara melihat sesuatu yang indah.

"Sudah saatnya aku pergi nya~" Ujar Kuroka sambil bangkit dari kursi ayunan dan meregangkan badannya. Naruto memperhatikan si gadis seksi itu meregangkan badannya sambil menelan ludahnya.

Kuroka menoleh ke Naruto dan berkata, "Sampai jumpa, Na-ru-to-kun~" Ucap Kuroka dengan penekanan saat mengucapkan nama Naruto.

"Ah, iya. Hati-hati di jalan." Balas Naruto yang juga bangkit dan mengambil barang-barangnya, tapi Naruto berhenti sebentar memandangi Kuroka yang berjalan menjauh sambil menggoyangkan pinggulnya.

"...wow."

X Skip X

Setelah bertemu Kuroka, perjalanan pulang Naruto bisa dibilang biasa saja. Tidak sampai sepuluh menit kemudian, Naruto sudah sampai di rumahnya.

Naruto berjalan memasuki gerbang rumah dan mulai merasa ada yang aneh, biasanya jam segini Kanade belum mematikan lampu rumah. Karena itu, Naruto mempercepat langkahnya menuju pintu rumah.

Setelah melepas sendalnya, Naruto membuka pintu rumah dan mendapati keadaan rumah sangat sepi, semua lampu mati membuat keadaan rumah gelap gulita. "Sandal Kaa-san tidak ada di rumah, apa Kaa-san pergi? Tapi, pintu rumah tidak terkunci…"

Karena takut ada apa-apa, Naruto segera meraih saklar lampu terdekat dan segera menekannya.

Klik!

"KEJUTAN!"

"Hah?..." Ucap Naruto bengong karena melihat hampir satu komplek ada di dalam rumahnya. Di belakang mereka, ada sebuah spanduk raksasa bertuliskan "CONGRATULATION!" terpampang rapi di dinding.

Seseorang menepuk pundak Naruto dengan semangat, yang menepuknya adalah satpam yang tadi sore ngobrol dengannya. "Naruto! Kutunggu janjimu yah!" Ujarnya riang yang membuat Naruto bingung.

"Janji apa?"

Belum sempat Naruto mendapat jawabannya, seorang wanita muda yang merupakan ibu angkat Naruto datang menghampiri putranya dengan ekspresi berbunga-bunga.

"Selamat ya, Naruto-kun! Ibu benar-benar bangga denganmu." Kata Kanade ceria sambil memeluk erat Naruto.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi!?"

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Kanade menatap Naruto dengan senyuman keibuan di wajahnya. "Mulai besok, Naruto-kun adalah Walikota Kuoh."

"EHHHH!"

|tebece|

Pekerjaan baru Naruto adalah jadi walikota!?

Seperti apakah keseharian Naruto yang sekarang jadi walikota baru Kuoh? Apa gebrakan baru yang akan dilakukan cowok kuning ini!? Tapi, yang paling penting adalah, apa Naruto bisa bertugas sebagai walikota!?

Simak bagaimana Naruto bekerja mengurus kotanya di...

...HATARAKU NARUTO-SAMA!

two-one kf out!


	2. Chapter 2

Hataraku Naruto-sama!

By: two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Manga Naruto itu ciptaannya Mas Masashi Kishimoto, tetangga saya yang lama... tapi bohong. Dan Highschool DxD buatannya Ichiei Ishibumi.

Sinopsis:

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak mau merepotkan ibunya, oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri. Sayangnya, pekerjaan baru Naruto tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Warning:

Shinobi!Naruto

Typo

Romance

Story start!

Di kantor walikota Kuoh, Naruto sedang duduk manis di sebuah kursi empuk sambil menaruh kepalanya di atas meja. Dilihat dari ekspresinya, si cowok pirang itu sedang tidak terlalu senang.

"Hei, Walikota. Daritadi pasang tampang begitu, yang namanya walikota itu ya harus tegas dong." Ujar sebuah suara maskulin.

Naruto mengangkat kepalanya dengan malas dan melirik orang yang sedang berbicara padanya, "Ini nggak seperti yang kau bayangkan tahu. Kemarin, aku memang bilang pada Kaa-san mau cari kerja sendiri, tapi bukan ini pekerjaan yang kumaksud! Bisa bayangkan seperti apa hari-hariku nanti!?"

Orang itu mengangkat alisnya saat Naruto tahu-tahu nyembur ke arahnya, "Bisa sih, kalau melihat walikota terdahulu—bukan yang kemarin itu, kau bakalan duduk disana berjam-jam sambil membaca kertas yang entah isinya apa, bertemu orang-orang penting, diwawancarai, intinya banyak deh."

"Jangan membuatku menyesal oi. Daripada itu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Balik ke posmu sana, ada sekolah yang harus kau awasi."

"Jangan khawatir Pak Walikota, sekarang sedang jam istirahat, dan karena nggak ada yang harus kukerjakan, aku mampir buat lihat keadaanmu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih menunggu janjimu."

"Oh dan aku disuruh mengantarkan ini untukmu." Lanjut orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah satpam yang kemarin membeli jagung Naruto.

"Apa ini?" Tanya Naruto saat dia menerima beberapa lembar kertas dari si satpam.

"Itu? Itu daftar apa yang akan ada di pekerjaanmu nanti." Jawabnya enteng.

"...Sial, panjang bener."

Chapter 2

Dilema dan Keputusan

(Less Humor)

.

.

"Ini... aku harus melakukan ini semua?" Tanya Naruto sambil berharap tidak perlu melakukan semuanya.

Si satpam menengok ke arah remaja yang jadi walikota mereka itu dari posisinya yang sedang duduk di sofa. "Dewan Tetua bilang, beberapa minggu ini tugasmu cuma yang ringan-ringan dulu, biar adaptasi kata mereka."

Sambil menghela nafas lega, Naruto menyeruput teh yang disiapkan seorang pengurus kantor. Si cowok pirang itu sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal berjudul "Cara Jadi Walikota untuk Remaja" yang didapatkannya dari sesepuh kota.

"Hah~ padahal belum dilantik kerja, tapi rasanya sudah mulai tahu susahnya jadi walikota." Kata Naruto.

"Daripada bingung, mau membaca majalah ini bersamaku?" Tanya si satpam kece itu sambil menunjukkan sebuah majalah khusus dewasa dengan judul "Playgroup" yang ditulis dalam huruf berwarna merah mencolok.

"Darimana kau dapat benda itu?" Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan majalah si satpam.

"Pagi tadi di depan pintu gerbang SMA ada seorang remaja berambut coklat sedang memperhatikan sekolah dengan tawa gejenya sambil meneriakkan sesuatu tentang oppai. Para siswi yang risih memintaku untuk mengusirnya dan kebetulan saat itu, aku lihat dia sedang memegang majalah ini."

"Jadi aku mengambilnya." Ujar si satpam santai.

"...Itu melanggar aturan kan?"

"Hei, walaupun aku ini cuma petugas keamanan, tapi, ini juga tugasku untuk menjaga moral anak-anak muda di kota ini!" Kata si satpam dengan bangga sambil membusungkan dada. "Tapi sebelum itu, aku harus memastikan konten dalam majalah ini."

'Itu penyelewengan tugas namanya!' Batin Naruto emosi pada si satpam kece yang ternyata agak mesum itu.

Hiraukan kata 'agak' barusan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya pelan setelah mencicipi teh manisnya lalu kembali membaca bukunya. Cowok pirang itu lalu menyadari kalau si satpam masih menunggu jawabannya, "Nggak usah, nikmati saja sendiri. Lagipula, aku selalu memegang teguh tiga larangan dalam hidupku, seenggaknya sampai aku dewasa."

"Tiga larangan?" Tanya satpam itu penasarang dengan tiga larangan yang dimaksud Naruto.

"Yup, yang pertama adalah uang, kemudian minuman keras dan yang terakhir wanita. Kalau aku nggak bisa menjaganya dengan benar, hidupku bisa hancur."

"Wow. Larangan yang sangat dalam artinya." Ujar si satpam sambil mengangguk setuju. "Kanade-san yang mengajarimu?"

Naruto menggeleng. "Bukan Kanade-kaa-san, tapi ibu kandungku." Ujar sang walikota tersenyum tipis sambil mengingat wajah ibunya.

Walaupun hanya pernah bertemu sebentar di pikirannya dan cuma melihat fotonya, tapi Naruto selalu menyayangi dan menghormati Kushina. Karena bersama dengan ayahnya lah si Hokage Keempat, Naruto bisa lahir.

Sayangnya, author tidak akan menjelaskan adegan bagaimana Naruto tercipta.

Si satpam kece agak mesum itu juga tersenyum karena merasakan betapa Naruto menyayangi ibunya itu. Padahal, baru bertemu beberapa hari yang lalu, tapi dia sudah tahu seberapa besar rasa sayang Naruto pada Kanade.

Buktinya saat pesta kemarin malam. Ibu Naruto—Kanade—itu terkenal sebagai salah satu wanita single yang paling cantik, kecantikannya saja sudah membuatnya terkenal sampai seantero kota Kuoh, itu belum termasuk kecerdasan dan sifatnya yang baik.

Oleh karena itu, banyak pria yang menaruh mata pada Kanade. Sangat disayangkan bagi mereka, pria-pria yang bermaksud menjalankan rencana mereka pada pesta dadakan Naruto malam itu harus mengurungkan niat mereka, karena putra Kanade yang terkenal jago beladiri itu selalu mengawalnya dan memberi deathglare pada siapapun yang berani menggoda Kanade.

Sebelumnya, Naruto pernah membuat seorang pria kurang ajar dirawat intensif selama tiga bulan di rumah sakit karena berani meraba pantat Kanade. Sampai sekarang, pria itu trauma dengan sesuatu yang berwarna kuning.

Dan Naruto sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah.

Kembali ke Naruto yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan bosan, soalnya tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara. Satu-satunya yang bisa diajak bicara sedang sibuk menjalankan tugasnya memeriksa isi majalah 18+ tersebut dengan sangat serius.

Terlalu serius malah.

'Dasar... bisa-bisanya mereka menunjukku yang baru 17 tahun ini jadi walikota mereka.' Pikir Naruto sembari menikmati angin pagi yang menerpa wajah tampannya. 'Padahal, aku masih belum siap jadi walikota tahu.'

'...Sial, memikirkan hal itu terus-terusan membuat kepalaku pusing.'

Merasa pikirannya buntu, Naruto membuka matanya dan memandang keluar jendela ke arah langit cerah Kuoh. Segera saja, Naruto tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, memandangi alam memang selalu memberinya ketenangan.

"..."

Satpam kece itu menoleh saat mendengar suara kursi digeser dan mendapati Naruto sedang meregangkan badannya. Cowok pirang itu lalu berjalan menghampiri sebuah gantungan baju yang tertempel di tembok kantornya untuk mengambil jaket kesayangannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Si satpam penasaran.

"Jalan-jalan dulu, aku mau mencari udara segar." Naruto yang sudah memakai jaketnya dengan rapi memandang sekilas si satpam.

"Oh, kalau begitu aku juga pergi. Kebetulan waktu istirahatku sudah mau habis. Bisa gawat kalau bos tahu nanti."

X Naruto X

Naruto berjalan entah kemana sambil melamun, dengan kedua tangan di dalam sakunya dan tampang bosan. Hoodie jaket oranyenya menutupi wajah dan rambut pirangnya yang membuatnya mudah dikenali orang.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang ingin menyendiri, makanya dia memakai hoodie, supaya orang-orang tidak ada yang menyadarinya.

Sementara walikota kuoh sedang berjalan sambil diselimuti aura negatif seperti seorang Uchiha berambut pantat ayam biasa lakukan, para Bijuu di kepalanya sibuk berdiskusi dengan keadaan Naruto yang sangat OOC.

"**Oi, Kurama. Bukannya dulu kau bilang, Naruto itu sangat bersemangat ingin jadi Hokage? Kenapa dia malah depresi seperti itu?" **tanya Chomei pada kakak pertamanya.

Kurama yang sedang sibuk tertidur itu mendengus ke arah Chomei, **"Hm,**** tentu saja**** aku ingat. Kau pikir aku bohong apa?"**

"**Itu tidak menjawab pertanyaan Chomei, Kurama." **Sahut Son Goku menimpali.

Kurama tidak menjawab dan berusaha untuk tidur lagi. Sayangnya, delapan hewan jejadian itu memandang datar pada sang siluman rubah ekor sembilan yang membuatnya jadi susah untuk memejamkan mata.

"**Apa!? Nggak lihat kalau aku mau tidur apa!" **bentak Kurama kesal.

Gyuuki dengan tampang guritanya menjawab bentakan Kurama. **"Ayolah, Kurama. Kami juga mau tahu tentang Jinchuuriki kami yang baru, karena kau yang paling lama bersama dengan Naruto, sudah pasti kau yang paling tahu tentangnya kan."**

"**Yup, aku juga penasaran dengan Naruto." **Si kucing neraka berekor dua menambahkan.

"**Payah, memangnya kalian tidak mengerti tentang pola pikir manusia? Naruto memang sangat ingin jadi Hokage, dan saat tinggal selangkah lagi mencapai ****impiannya****, Naruto malah jadi gugup. Dalam kasus ini, Hokage diganti dengan Walikota." **Kurama menggerutu pelan sambil mencari posisi yang nyaman untuk berbaring.

"**Begitu ya? Jadi, Naruto cuma gugup memikirkan apa dia bisa jadi pemimpin yang hebat." **Kata Saiken menyimpulkan.

Si ekor satu yang daritadi diam mendengarkan omongan kakak-kakaknya tiba-tiba bertanya. **"Lalu kenapa kau tidak membantunya, rubah."**

Tujuh pasang mata raksasa menatap datar pada Shukaku. Sang rakun pun membalas tatapan saudaranya dengan jengkel. **"Kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu."**

"**Nggak, tumben saja. Biasanya kau tidak peduli soal beginian." **Jawab Kokuo datar.

"**Suka-suka ****gue**** dong!"**

"**Tapi, pertanyaan Shukaku juga membuatku penasaran. Kenapa kau tidak membantunya?" **Isobu, sang kura-kura raksasa berekor tiga melirik sosok Kurama yang sedang berbaring dengan satu matanya itu.

Kurama hanya memindahkan tangannya ke bawah dagunya, mencari tempat empuk untuk mengistirahatkan kepalanya. Para Bijuu mengira Kurama tidak mau menjawab sebelum sebuah suara yang menggelegar menjawab.

"**...Karena tidak ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Efeknya tidak akan efektif kalau aku yang melakukannya, harus orang luar."**

X Skip X

Beberapa saat berjalan membawa Naruto pada taman bermain yang sering dikunjunginya waktu kecil. Taman yang sama saat dia bertemu dengan gadis bernama Kuroka malam itu.

Naruto berjalan melewati berbagai jenis permainan yang sepi dengan anak-anak. Taman itu bisa dibilang hampir tidak digunakan lagi karena sudah tua dan karena ada sebuah taman baru yang lebih luas di alun-alun.

Suara langkah kaki Naruto terdengar kecil seiring dengan langkahnya memasuki taman. Naruto berhenti di depan sepasang ayunan tua yang masih cukup kokoh, walikota itu memandangi permainan itu sebentar sebelum duduk di ayunan tersebut dan kembali melamun.

"**Oi, jangan jadi seperti pantat ayam yang seorang Uchiha itu, itu membuatku mual. Naruto, ingat waktu dulu kau masih bocah? Yup, bocah ingusan yang selalu bilang mau jadi Hokage itu? Jadi Walikota sama saja kan****, jangan terlalu memikirkannya.****"**

Naruto tersentak kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Kurama berbicara dengannya. Sambil menutup matanya Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kurama dalam kepalanya. "Kurama. Itu kan dulu, waktu aku masih unyu-unyu." Balas Naruto tanpa malu pada si rubah.

Kedelapan Bijuu sweatdrop saat melihat kakak tertua mereka muntah-muntah setelah mendengar ucapan Naruto. **"Naruto... itu tidak pernah terjadi." **Ucap Kurama deadpanned.

"Dan waktu itu aku selalu berpikir kalau jad Hokage itu soal keren-kerenan jutsu. Sekarang, aku jadi tahu kalau bukan sembarang orang yang bisa jadi Hokage, harus punya kualitas seorang pemimpin. Dan saat aku mau jadi walikota, ada rasa takut aku tidak bisa memimpin kota seperti para Hokage terdahulu." Lanjut Naruto tidak mempedulikan Kurama yang tadi sempat muntah.

'**Bukannya dia pernah memimpin perang?' **Batin para Bijuu deadpanned saat Naruto tidak ingat kalau dia pernah jadi pimpinan melawan Madara dulu.

"Kuso! Gimana nih!? Aku belum pernah memimpin sebuah kota!" Ujar Naruto taku-takut kalau dia malah membawa kemunduran bagi Kuoh. "Benar juga! Oi Shukaku, bagaiman caranya Gaara mangatur Suna dulu?"

"**Hmm... aku tidak terlalu peduli dengan bocah pasir itu." **Jawab si ekor satu tidak peduli.

"**Ha! Bukannya kau sendiri bocah pasir!" **Ejek Kurama waktu mendengar kata "Bocah Pasir".

"**Maju kesini kau rubah sialan! Biar kucabik-cabik kesembilan ekormu itu!" **Balas Shukaku emosi.

Naruto jadi kesal sendiri mendengar kedua Bijuu itu saling melempar ejekan, dengan sekuat tenaganya si cowok pirang itu menghiraukan mereka berdua dan ganti bertanya ke salah satu Bijuu yang paling tenang.

"Kalau Jinchuurikimu seperti apa, Isobu?"

"**Aku tidak tahu banyak, karena Yagura sudah dikendalikan beberapa hari setelah dilantik. Tapi, seandainya dia tidak dikendalikan, Kirigakure sudah pasti akan berjaya." **Jawab Isobu dengan nada khasnya.

Sebenarnya Isobu tidak pernah menyukai para Jinchuurikinya. Tapi, diantara mereka semua, cuma Yagura satu-satunya yang berhasil mendapatkan kendali penuh atas dirinya dan itu membuat Isobu sedikit menghormatinya.

Kalau Obito tidak ikut campur, mungkin mereka berdua bisa seperti Bee dan Gyuuki.

Ekspresi marah muncul di wajah Naruto karena teringat nasib Yagura yang dikendalikan oleh Obito saat menyamar jadi Madara. Salah satu hal yang paling Naruto benci adalah saat seseorang dikendalikan seperti boneka.

Dan Jinchuuriki memiliki nasib yang hampir sama.

Tapi, Naruto tidak menyesal dijadikan seorang Jinchuuriki oleh ayahnya, malahan Naruto merasa berterima kasih. Dia bisa memahami perasaan orang lain karena hidupnya sebagai seorang Jinchuuriki, dia juga menjadi lebih kuat karena bantuan Kurama.

Setelah menenangkan dirinya dari amarah, Naruto kembali meniru gaya Sasuke karena tidak mendapat jawaban yang tepat untuk masalahnya kali ini. Naruto pun memasuki mode "Sasuke" dengan khidmat.

"**Tuh kan, aku sudah bilang tidak akan efektif. Kau ngeyel sih****,**** Matatabi." **Kata Kurama pada Bijuu berekor dua itu dengan tatapan datar, sebenarnya Kurama tidak berniat menasehati Naruto barusan. Tapi, Matatabi tetap bersikeras memaksa Kurama untuk mencobanya.

"**Itu gara-gara cara bicaramu tahu****."**Sanggah Matatabi tidak mau kalah.

Kurama tidak jadi membalas omongan Matatabi karena sang Kyuubi merasakan ada seseorang yang datang menghampiri Naruto.

"Ohayou~ Naruto-kun~"

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya saat sebuah suara riang menyapa dirinya. Si cowok pirang itu menoleh dan mendapati seorang gadis cantik duduk di ayunan sebelah kirinya.

"Oh, Yo Kuroka." Balas Naruo sambil memberi anggukan kecil.

Gadis berambut hitam itu terdiam memperhatikan Naruto yang setelah menyapanya kembali melamun sambil memandangi langit. Beberapa menit berlalu dan Naruto masih terus melamun ria, Kuroka yang mulai bosan dicuekin pun melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Naruto.

"Nya~ Naruto-kun?"

"..."

Kuroka menggembungkan pipinya cemberut—yang membuatnya kelihatan lebih imut—karena Naruto tetap tidak memperhatikannya. Lalu sebuah ide muncul di kepala imut sang gadis, dengan senyuman iseng, Kuroka menarik tangannya dan…

Buak!

"WOAH!" Teriak Naruto kaget saat tiba-tiba saja Kuroka mendorong tubuhnya.

Cowok pirang itu dengan reflek yang terasah selama Perang Besar Shinobi langsung mencengkram dua rantai yang menopang bangku ayunan. Tubuhnya juga langsung mengambil posisi yang memungkinkan keseimbangan maksimal.

Naruto memberi deathglare pada Kuroka yang cuma memalingkan muka dengan tangan terlipat di depan dada besarnya yang membuatnya terlihat makin besar.

"Kenapa kau mendorongku!"

"Mou, salah siapa tidak mempedulikanku."

"**Kalian semua, diam dan dengarkan." **Di dalam kepala Naruto, Kurama yang mendengar percakapan Naruto dan Kuroka segera menyuruh delapan saudaranya untuk diam. Kedelapan Bijuu itu pun mengangguk patuh dan mulai mendengarkan.

Kembali pada Naruto yang deadpanned karena jawaban asal-asalan dari Kuroka. Si cowok pirang itu lalu menghela nafasnya pelan menghadapi si gadis seksi itu. "Maaf deh, aku sedang melamun tadi. Puas?"

"Memangnya kau melamun apa nya~?" Tanya Kuroka penasaran.

"Tentang apa yang bakal kulakukan setelah dilantik nanti."

"Nya? Dilantik?... Oh benar juga nya! Naruto-kun sekarang jadi walikota ya." Ujar Kuroka bersemangat setelah teringat tentang rumor kalau Naruto jadi walikota dari ibu-ibu yang ngegosip di pinggir jalan kemarin.

"Jadi, kapan pelantikannya?" Naruto sedikit tersipu karena melihat Kuroka yang memiringkan kepalanya sedikit saat bertanya, menirukan pose yang sering muncul di anime. Pose yang dipakai Kuroka itu membuatnya terlihat lebih imut di mata Naruto.

Naruto menggelengkan kepalanya pelan sebelum memejamkan matanya dan menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan menerpa tubuhnya. "Nanti sore." Jawab Naruto datar sambil memandang mata Kuroka.

Kuroka mengangkat alisnya heran mendengar jawaban datar Naruto. "Nya? Ada apa? Sepertinya Naruto-kun tidak terlalu bersemangat nya?"

"Mau bagaimana lagi, sebenarnya aku tidak yakin jadi Walikota." Jawab Naruto dengan senyum masam.

Melihat Kuroka yang mengeluarkan ekspresi aneh, Naruto melanjutkan kalimatnya. "Soalnya, aku nggak yakin bisa jadi walikota yang baik buat masyarakat Kuoh."

"…Ne, bukannya yang membuat Kuoh jadi seindah ini Naruto-kun ya?" Kuroka yang mendengar pengakuan Naruto langsung mengeluarkan hal yang terpikir di kepalanya. Soal bagaimana para penduduk Kuoh terpengaruh oleh Naruto dan mulai merawat kota mereka.

"Ng? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, sepertinya memang aku yang memulainya sih. Kayaknya para warga jadi ikutan." Jawab Naruto tidak yakin menimpali pertanyaan Kuroka yang sangat tidak terduga itu.

Puas dengan jawaban Naruto, Kuroka menoleh ke depan memandang pepohonan yang berada di sekitar taman. "Sebenarnya, salah satu alasan aku datang kesini adalah lingkungannya. Begitu aku sampai di Kuoh, aku langsung jatuh cinta dengan kehijauannya."

"…Hutan disini mengingatkanku dengan hutan yang ada di samping rumahku saat aku kecil dulu… kalau boleh memundurkan waktu… aku ingin kembali ke waktu itu dan bermain bersama adikku lagi..." Naruto benar-benar kaget saat mendengar Kuroka tiba-tiba saja sedikit terisak.

Naruto terdiam melihat Kuroka yang sedang berusaha untuk tidak menangis—untuk alasan apa, Naruto tidak tahu—tangan Naruto hendak menenangkan gadis itu, tapi entah kenapa rasanya sulit untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya.

Dengan sedikit terpaksa, Naruto akhirnya memutuskan untuk membiarkan Kuroka menenangkan dirinya dulu.

"...Jadi, apa yang membuat Naruto-kun menyukai Kuoh?" tanya Kuroka yang langsung tersenyum ceria pada Naruto, mengubah alur pembicaraan. Sayangnya, lawan bicaranya yang seorang shinobi kelas atas bisa langsung melihat sekilas kesedihan dan... rasa sakit? Yang terbesit singkat di iris kuningnya.

'Sesuatu terjadi dengan adiknya…'

"Entahlah, mungkin karena aku besar disini. Jadi, kenapa kau tanyakan hal itu?" Naruto balas bertanya heran dan memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan perubahan sikap Kuroka yang mendadak itu.

"Saa~ entahlah nya~ sepertinya Naruto-kun sudah tahu." Jawab Kuroka dengan senyuman misterius yang seperti mengatakan Kuroka tahu sesuatu yang tidak diketahui oleh Naruto.

Kuroka lalu melanjutkan omongannya. "Aku tahu kok, kalau Naruto-kun bisa jadi walikota yang baik... jadi jangan terlalu khawatir nya~" Ujar Kuroka dengan mantap.

Naruto diam sebentar mencerna kalimat Kuroka, si cowok pirang itu masih sedikit skeptis dengan pendapat dari Kuroka. "Tahu darimana?"

"Seperti bagaimana Naruto-kun mempengaruhi orang-orang kota untuk merawat tempat tinggal mereka nya~... seorang pemimpin yang baik memberi contoh bukan dengan ucapan, tapi dengan tindakan dan melihat apa yang Naruto-kun sudah lakukan, membuatku semakin yakin tentang hal itu nya~"

Jawaban Kuroka membuat Naruto speechless, padahal baru bertemu kemarin malam, tapi si gadis berambut hitam itu seolah sudah mengenal Naruto seumur hidupnya dan bahkan sebegitu mempercayainya.

"..."

Kuroka tertawa geli melihat ekspresi aneh di wajah Naruto, sang wanita seksi itu bangkit dari ayunannya dan menghadap pada si walikota. "Ne, Naruto-kun. Aku harus pergi, ada yang harus kulakukan."

"Jya nya~" Lanjut Kuroka pamit dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggungnya dan tubuh yang sedikit dicondongkan ke depan.

"Ganbatte ne~"

Naruto mengangguk kecil pada gadis berambut hitam yang melambaikan tangannya disaat dia berjalan pergi dengan senyuman manisnya.

"**Oi Naruto. Kau ingat kata-kata Itachi dulu?" **Kurama membuka mulutnya begitu sosok Kuroka sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Ya..."

"**Kau juga ingat dengan Nagato kan, Minato dan Kushina juga.**** Orang tua genit itu, Hokage dan Jiraiya. Gurumu, teman-temanmu, semuanya.****"**

"..."

"**...Mereka semua percaya padamu, bahkan gadis bernama Kuroka itu juga percaya padamu Naruto.**** Jangan membuat mereka**** semua**** kecewa.****"**

"...Aku tahu itu, Kurama."

X sore itu X

Naruto berdiri mantap dengan pakaian berjas rapi memandang para penduduk Kuoh yang datang untuk melihat pelantikannya. Acaranya sudah berjalan lancar daritadi, sekarang tinggal acara terakhir.

Pidato dari sang walikota.

Mata biru Naruto meng-scan para penduduk yang datang ke pelantikannya. Cowok pirang itu sedikit lega melihat wajah ibunya yang tersenyum bangga ke arahnya, beberapa tetangganya, bahkan si satpam kece yang masih asyik membaca majalah "Playgroup"nya juga ada disitu.

Dia mah memang gitu orangnya.

Setelah sweatdrop melihat satpam kece itu, Naruto kembali memandang ke seluruh warga yang hadir. Melihat para warga yang menatapnya dengan antusias, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan memikirkan kembali nasihat orang-orang terdahulu padanya.

"_Naruto... Yang lain tidak mengakui ayahmu karena dia jadi Hokage, tapi dia jadi Hokage karena diakui yang lain... Jangan lupakan teman-temanmu!"_

"_Naruto... aku akan kembali ke tempat guru dan menantikan akhir ceritamu... kau adalah bab terakhir dalam trilogi ini... bab pertama Jiraiya... dia cerita yang sempurna... tapi, isi bab kedua berantakan... seperti aku yang bahkan tidak diakui guru... penentu serial adalah bab ketiga... yang jadi bab penutup... jadilah karya terbaik yang bisa memperbaiki cerita yang berantakan... Naruto!"_

"…_Orang tua, harus percaya pada anaknya kan."_

'Terima kasih... semuanya... kalian akan selalu kuingat.'

Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap mantap, sang walikota dengan penuh percaya diri membuka mulutnya menyambut pada para pendukungnya.

"Awalnya... aku tidak percaya diri terpilih jadi Walikota... tapi, aku sudah memutuskan... kalian semua memilihku karena percaya padaku... jadi, aku akan mengembalikan kepercayaan itu pada kalian semua... akan kujadikan kota ini sebuah kota yang hebat!"

"…Dan, TACHIBANA NARUTO TIDAK PERNAH MELANGGAR JANJINYA!"

'Aku juga berterima kasih padamu... Kuroka.'

Naruto mengakhiri pidato singkatnya dengan seringaian lebarnya menatap ke depan dengan dada membusung. Beberapa detik kemudian, setelah Naruto berpidato, orang-orang yang berkumpul berteriak senang.

"Hidup Naruto-sama!"

"YEAHHH~!"

Sang walikota muda itu tersenyum melihat orang-orang yang bergembira menerimanya. Tua dan muda, tidak peduli siapa, mereka semua bergembira bersama menyambut walikota mereka yang baru.

Naruto menyeka matanya yang sedikit berair. 'Tou-san... Kaa-san... aku memang ingin jadi seorang Hokage sama seperti Tou-san... kurasa jadi walikota juga sama... tapi, itu bukan berarti mimpiku sudah terwujud... ini baru awalnya...'

'Impianku baru akan terwujud begitu aku mengakhiri kisahku ini dengan sukses!'

X di suatu tempat X

Kuroka yang berdiri di bawah sebuah pohon menatap sosok Naruto yang berdiri di beranda lantai dua balai kota, sang gadis berambut hitam itu sengaja datang untuk melihat pelantikan Naruto sore ini.

Kuroka tersenyum kecil mendengar pidato lantang Naruto yang sangat berani itu. Tapi, sepertinya memang begitulah karakter Naruto yang seharusnya, pikir Kuroka.

"Naruto ya..."

.

.

.

"Kenapa, aku sampai membiarkan emosiku lepas saat berbicara dengannya…"

|tebece|

Yosh! Pojok author dimulai!

Chapter ini bercerita tentang Naruto yang bimbang gara-gara bakal jadi walikota.

Sebenarnya, Author kaget sendiri waktu tahu, fic Hataraku Naruto-sama jadi fic dengan jumlah favorite nomor satu author, mengalahkan fic Is This Madness? Yang awalnya memimpin dengan genre komedinya.

Serius 80+ favs buat chapter pertama... itu lebih dari tiga kali lipat yang biasanya. Biasanya sih, chapter pertama fic author cuma dapat sekitar 25 favs. Damn, rasanya gimana gitu.

Reviewnya juga banyak, jadi repot mau balasnya gimana? Ngomong-ngomong, fic ini temanya apaan yah? Author sendiri masih sedikit bingung.

Slice of life? Karena menceritakan tentang seorang walikota... bisa dianggap slice of life nggak nih?

Romance? Kayaknya. Author memang berniat membumbui fic ini dengan satu kata itu... romance... author sendiri belum pengalaman nulis cerita romance... yah, kita lihat saja nanti.

Adventure? Yup ini juga termasuk petualangan kan?

Comedy? Ada, iya ada... tapi nggak sebanyak Is This Madness? Berhubung Hataraku bukan fic yang pure parodi dan banyak komedi.

...hei, itu berima.

Entahlah, yang jelas, fic ini akan menceritakan kisah Naruto dalam mengurus kota Kuoh dan menjaganya dari berbagai gangguan. Itu berarti, Naruto mau nggak mau bakalan bertarung untuk melindungi kotanya.

Soalnya, Kuoh itu tempat pertemuan ketiga fraksi yang saling benci. Ditambah dengan Kuroka yang punya masalah dengan fraksi iblis...Tantangan Naruto untuk membangun Kuoh jadi tambah banyak deh.

Tapi tetap saja, point utama fic ini adalah bagaimana Naruto mengurus kotanya bukan bagaimana Naruto menghajar tiga fraksi itu.

Panjang setiap chapter fic ini mungkin bakal berkisar antara 3k+ sampai 4k+. Dan karena penduduk Kuoh nggak dibahas di karya aslinya, banyak karakter-karakter baru yang author ambil dari anime/manga/game lain tanpa memberi tahu pemiliknya... author jahat kan?

Ini listnya (Sampai chapter ini)

Tachibana Kanade (Angel Beats!) kenapa? Karena author nggak sengaja kepikiran gadis kuudere ini begitu menulis nama Kanade.

...udah, baru segitu dulu.

Oh ya, Author juga mau minta maaf karena lamanya update. Author mau memperbaiki kosakata author juga untuk menulis fic chapter berikutnya.

Jadi, Author mengerjakan dua chapter untuk satu fic, setelah selesai baru diupdate. Dengan kata lain, waktu kalian semua baca chapter 2 ini, chapter 3 sudah jadi dan akan diupdate begitu chapter 4 kelar.

Nggak juga sih, sebenarnya chapter 3 tinggal finishing di sana dan di sini… tapi ah sudahlah.

Pakai cara itu lebih efektif dan juga bisa sekaligus memperbaiki lagi isi chapternya...

Oke, saatnya membalas review.

danangarifin007: sudah pasti ada dong, ini kan di DxD verse.

Author Kentang: sayangnya ada fraksi lain, tapi tetap **KEEP CALM** bro! Fraksi-fraksi itu bukan jadi topik utama fic ini.

dragfilia hasnah: Naruto itu netral. Kalau disuruh mihak siapa, pastinya mihak rakyatnya dong. Pairnya… itu sudah jelas kan? Eh? Apa nggak?

Kuroi Akuma: Itu… biarkanlah jalan cerita yang menentukan.

Rezaa: Eh? Kalau di chapter ini gimana? Soalnya author butuh buat perkembangan hati Naruto yang sedang bimbang… cieee

Silent reader tobat: Tobat juga kau nak hohoho… dan ini bukan stand up comedy… ini sit down comedy… *Yao ming face.

aldo. : Naruto seumuran Rias dan Sona. Oke usulanmu diterima.

Uzumaki Dendi: Gabungan keduanya, normal dan supranatural dengan normal life yang lebih dominan.

farrelkarate: Terima kasih sudah mengeluarkan uneg-uneg anda, dalam hitungan ketiga anda akan terbangun karena suara tepuk tangan penonton… eh? Ini bukan acara Uda emang Kuda? Wah, author salah nih, maaf deh.

Namikaze Ichza: Namikaze Ichza… biar kuberi tahu kau… Fighting… Comedy… Romance… itu semua ada dalam imajinasi Author! Tentu saja bakal ada scene fighting! Atau malah bisa author gabung jadi satu scene, jadinya gini… Adegan bertarung memperebutkan cinta yang akhirnya dimenangkan oleh smartphone khusus untuk selfie… yah, mau gimana lagi, banyak temen cewek author yang doyan selfie.

Sederhana: Hohoho… sederhana sekali ide anda… tapi, tenang saja, author sudah ada pikiran untuk membuat Naruto sekolah di SMA Kuoh.

Tamma: Terima kasih kembali.

Teletamvan: Eh, ketemu lagi nih. Naruto terlalu muda untuk jadi walikota? Bwahahahahaha! Hadapilah realita! Sudah ada walikota termuda di dunia! Umurnya baru 15 tahun! Namanya adalah Bashaer Othman, walikota wanita di Tepi Barat, Palestina. Betewe, #salamcakev.

Mikuni Ichida: Ogah! Ane belum nikah dan author ini LAKI! Bukan sejenis Hideyoshi!

monkey D nico: Judul ficnya emang sengaja ngambil dari anime kesukaan author yang satu itu, ide cerita yang temanya bekerja itu cuma kebetulan, soalnya bikin ceritanya dulu baru ngambil judul ficnya.

jhuzhuloveyou: Unik, spesifik, dramatik dan Ulala… Yeah~ wiiiiii~!... kenapa nggak jadi rapper aja? Yang barusan cukup keren. School Fighter masih dalam pengerjaan, tenang, author tidak akan melupakan salah satu fic yang paling author nikmati, NarutoxFem!Kyuu itu OTP author. School Fighter tinggal menunggu inspirasi mengubah ide ke kalimat saja.

Akira Kuroyuki: Oke bisa diatur, tapi ingat, fic ini bukan pure humor.

ambara: tenang, walaupun punya semua Bijuu di tubuhnya, tapi Naruto nggak akan langsung menggunakan kemampuan mereka terus-terusan, ditambah lagi, Naruto cuma bisa memakai Kyuubi mode karena dia aslinya Jinchuuriki Kyuubi, lagipula Naruto lebih suka menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Akan dijelaskan nanti.

ahnaf aufar: Oh, ada juga yang nanya kabarnya Si Goku. Tadi dia telpon Author, katanya mau pergi ke barat bersama tiga temannya mencari kitab suci ah salah, maksudnya mencari tempe buat istrinya yang ngidam lagi. Padahal, kalau tanya, di kota author ada yang jual tempe… ah sudahlah.

firdaus minato: Belum ditentuin, yang jelas Kuroka ada di dalamnya.

Namikaze Budi: Yo'I, bakalan dicampur.

20th Ward Eyepatch: Fufufu, Naruto memang menjadi andalan masyarakat.

Buat yang nggak sempat dibalas, tenang saja jangan khawatir sampai-sampai menangisinya segala. Author tetap membaca semua review yang masuk, don't worry!

Oh, ya. Walaupun masih besok selasa, tapi nggak apa-apa deh. Selamat Hari Kartini everybody! Terutama buat kaum Hawa, alasan Author memperingatinya? Selain karena menghormatinya juga karena tempat lahir author sama dengan Ibu Kartini.

Oke, stay tune!


	3. Chapter 3

Hataraku Naruto-sama!

By: two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Manga Naruto itu ciptaannya Mas Masashi Kishimoto, tetangga saya yang lama... tapi bohong. Dan Highschool DxD buatannya Ichiei Ishibumi.

Sinopsis:

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak mau merepotkan ibunya, oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri. Sayangnya, pekerjaan baru Naruto tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Warning:

Shinobi!Naruto

Typo

Romance

Story start!

Mari kita lihat keadaan kantor walikota setelah dilantik kemarin sore.

Sang Walikota muda sedang duduk bersandar di kursinya dengan malas, mata birunya bergerak perlahan mengikuti gelembung-gelembung sabun yang berterbangan bebas di kantornya.

Plop!

Melihat gelembung sabun yang terakhir meletus, Naruto mencelupkan tongkat kecilnya ke sebuah botol sabun di tangan kirinya. Dengan tampang bosan, si walikota meniup gelembung sabunnya lagi.

Kring~!

Telepon di meja Naruto berdering membuat konsentrasi Naruto buyar, pemuda pirang itu segera meraih teleponnya dan menjawab panggilan yang entah dari siapa.

Cklek

"Moshi-moshi?" Kata Naruto masih dengan tampang bosannya.

Lalu dari ujung sambungan telepon, sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat parau menjawab salam malas si Walikota. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau… tapi, aku akan datang menemuimu... Kukukuku…" Setelah penelepon misterius itu tertawa geje, tiba-tiba saja listrik di kantor Naruto mati.

Dan diikuti dengan suara petir yang menggelegar.

JEDERRRR!

"...Kok settingnya jadi kayak di film horor..."

Chapter 3

Tiga Dewan Tetua

(Overprotective!Naruto)

.

.

"Jadi… yang tadi menelepon itu anda?"

Suara Naruto yang sedang deadpanned menggema di ruangan yang sunyi itu.

"Yup, itu aku. Gimana suaraku? Sudah cukup horor?" Jawab sebuah suara maskulin yang terdengar santai.

Sekarang di kantor Naruto, ada tiga orang lain selain Naruto yang duduk di sofa tamu. Dari ujung kanan adalah seorang pria berkacamata hitam dan memiliki rambut hitam yang disisir kebelakang. Pria itu memakai sebuah atasan kasual dan celana panjang hitam.

"Ufufufu. Jangan mengkhawatirkan Sano, dia memang seperti itu, suka mendramatisir." Ucap seorang wanita dengan suara yang sangat halus. Wanita itu memakai sebuah Yukata ungu dengan motif bunga yang bertolak belakang dengan rambut silver mengkilatnya yang diikat dengan model rumit.

Wanita itu juga memegang sebuah kipas tradisional yang digunakannya untuk menutupi mulutnya saat berbicara. Walaupun sebagian wajahnya tertutupi, tapi dari matanya, Naruto bisa lihat kalau dia itu bukan tipe orang yang terlalu serius.

"Nee-san, jangan lupakan kalau Sano itu juga ceroboh." Timpal seorang wanita yang sama cantiknya dengan rambut biru tua yang tergerai mencapai punggungnya. Beda dengan wanita yang satunya, dia memakai pakaian hitam dengan gaya gothic.

Mendengar kalimat menyakitkan wanita berambut biru tua itu membuat Sano menangis sedih.

Naruto tidak mempedulikan tamunya yang sedang menangis ria di pojokan dan memandang dua wanita di depannya. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku masih belum tahu siapa kalian bertiga."

Si wanita dengan yukata mewah itu mengangguk kecil. "Itu karena kami belum memperkenalkan diri."

'Itu juga aku tahu woi!' Batin Naruto emosi di pikirannya.

Wanita itu tidak menghiraukan Naruto yang memasang tampang "You don't say" dan menutupi mulutnya secara elegan dengan kipasnya. "Namaku, Tategami Amano." Ujar wanita itu dengan senyuman kecil dibalik kipasnya.

Sementara itu si wanita gothic hanya membalikkan halaman buku yang dibacanya dan sedikit melirik Naruto. "Pria menyedihkan disitu" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk si pria berkacamata "Adalah Fujisaki Sannosuke. Oh, dan jangan terlalu mempedulikan dia."

Wanita itu kemudian melanjutkan perkenalannya, "Sedangkan aku, Yomiyama Tsukiyo. Salam kenal."

Wanita bernama Amano kemudian memotong sampai disitu. "Dan kami bertiga adalah…" Amano memberi isyarat pada Tsukiyo yang membalasnya dengan pandangan terpaksa.

Sementara itu, Sano yang tadi sedang berpundung ria, entah sejak kapan sudah berada di belakang kedua wanita tersebut.

"Tiga Dewan Tetua!" Sano berteriak lantang memenuhi ruang kerja Naruto. Sementara itu kedua wanita tadi, Amano dan Tsukiyo, masing-masing memegang sebuah gong kecil dan dengan serempak memukulnya dengan wajah senang.

Gong!

Sebenarnya, cuma Amano yang berwajah senang. Kalau Tsukiyo, diwajahnya terlukiskan ekspresi terpaksa.

Krik… krik…

"Halo, polisi? Ada tiga orang aneh di kantorku… Ya, bisa bawa mereka pergi dari sini?" Naruto dengan wajah deadpanned segera menekan tombol darurat di ponselnya.

"Woa woa! Tahan teleponnya bung!" Teriak Sano mencegah Naruto untuk memanggil petugas keamanan.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku. Bagaimana menurutmu aktingku di telepon tadi?" Tanya Sano dengan mata berbinar-binar menunggu komentar Naruto.

Naruto yang duduk di kursinya memandang datar pada pria berkacamata itu, "Kau tahu Piala Oscar?"

Sano mengangguk bingung.

"Kurasa kau bisa memenangkannya…" Kata Naruto tenang sambil menyeruput tehnya yang membuat Sano makin bersemangat.

"…Kalau ada nominasi akting terburuk…"

Gleger!

Ucapan Naruto yang bak seorang juri ganas itu membuat hati kecil Sano terluka. Salah satu personel Dewan itu kembali pundung di pojokan kantor.

Tsukiyo melirik Naruto dari balik buku hitamnya, "Kau tahu, kau tidak memberi rasa hormat pada Sano yang seorang Dewan Tetua itu." Katanya tajam dengan mata hitam yang menatap lurus pada mata biru Naruto.

Naruto tetap tenang menerima pertanyaan Tsukiyo, dengan mantap Naruto menjawab. "Hanya karena Dewan Tetua, bukan berarti dia mendapatkan rasa hormat dariku begitu saja. Dia belum melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya pantas dihormati bagiku. Apa ada masalah dengan itu?"

Tsukiyo terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis, "Tidak, tidak ada. Justru poin itu yang kusukai dari seorang walikota."

Sang Walikota mengangkat alisnya terkejut mendengar kalimat Tsukiyo, dia kira dia akan meledak marah karena ucapannya. 'Hm... rupanya dia tidak seperti yang kutebak.'

"Aku baru memikirkannya, tapi, rasanya julukan Dewan Tetua itu kurang cocok."

"Oh? Kenapa?" Tanya Amano tertarik dengan pernyataan tiba-tiba Naruto.

"Soalnya dari apa yang kulihat adalah satu orang pria paruh baya dan dua wanita muda. Yang rasanya cocok disebut sebagai tetua kurasa cuma Fujisaki." Kata Naruto blak-blakan.

Amano mengankat alisnya Naruto secara tidak langsung memuji mereka berdua. "Hoo?... Ne, apa walikota kita ini suka yang lebih tua, hm?" Kata Amano menggoda Naruto sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan kipas seperti biasa.

Tsukiyo hanya memutar bola matanya tidak terlalu peduli dengan pujian Naruto, satu hal yang membuat Naruto oke baginya adalah sikapnya yang menilai orang terlebih dahulu sebelum menindaknya.

Dia akan menilai si pemuda pirang itu nanti.

Sementara itu, sang walikota muda Kuoh malah kebingungan mendengar kalimat Amano. "Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Naruto heran, dan yang ditanya hanya tertawa ringan karena tingkah Naruto yang tidak sadar dengan apa yang dia katakan barusan.

'**Bocah ini memang payah soal wanita...' **Batin para Bijuu di tubuh Naruto sweatdrop.

"Fufufu, jangan terlalu dipikirkan Tachibana-kun. Tiga Dewan Tetua itu cuma julukan saja, julukan yang diberikan pada tiga orang yang paling berpengaruh di Kuoh. Dengan kata lain, kami bertiga ini lebih tinggi darimu yang seorang walikota." Ujar Amano dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Oh ya, sebenarnya bagaimana dia" Menunjuk Sano "Bisa mematikan lampu kantorku dan membuat suara petir?" tanya Naruto penasaran.

"Dia mematikan saklar listrik di samping pintu masuk." Jawab Tsukiyo yang masih terus membaca bukunya.

"Kalau soal petir itu, Sano memutar salah satu file dari koleksi soundtrack horror miliknya di ponsel. Dia juga memakai pengeras suara portable untuk membuat suaranya jadi lebih besar." Lanjut Amano dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

Blam!

Tiba-tiba saja Tsukiyo menutup bukunya dengan keras yang menimbulkan suara berdebam. Iris hitamnya mendelik tajam ke arah Sano, "Sano, berhenti menangis. Kita kesini bukan untuk bermain, apa kau lupa alasan kita?"

Tiba-tiba saja Sano sudah berdiri dengan wajah pede. "Hehehe, sejak awal aku tidak pernah menangis, Tsukiyo! Aktingku hebat kan!?"

Walaupun Sano berteriak pede seperti itu, Naruto tidak termakan tipu dayanya sama sekali. Si cowok pirang itu menatap nanar pada air yang menggenangi pojokan kantornya.

'Wow, aktingnya bagus sekali...' Batin Naruto datar.

Sano dengan tangan terlipat di dada menatap penuh percaya diri pada Naruto. Sementara yang ditatap malah berkeringat dingin.

"Ng? Kau kenapa?"

Naruto tidak menjawab dan malah mengangkat tangannya perlahan dan menunjuk sesuatu di belakang Sano. Sano yang melihat gelagat aneh Naruto yang seperti orang ketakutan itu mulai merasakan aura mistis di belakangnya.

Sano menengok ke belakang dengan gemetar. Bulu kuduk pria dengan dandanan stylish itu langsung bergoyang aduhai begitu melihat si wanita gothic berdiri dengan wajah tertunduk menghadapnya.

Dengan aura hitam pekat yang menyelimuti tubuhnya.

"Hoo... jadi daritadi kamu nggak menangis ya?... Fufufu..."

Melihat senyuman manis di wajah wanita stoic yang baru Naruto kenal itu tidak membuatnya senang, yang ada malah merinding. Fujisaki Sannosuke juga merasakan hal yang sama.

Pria berkacamata itu meneguk ludahnya saat melihat Tsukiyo mengambil sebuah tongkat entah darimana dan mulai memukul-mukulkannya pada telapak tangannya.

"Ufufufu... mending kau mati saja..."

"GYAAA!"

Naruto sweatdrop melihat Sano yang tergeletak di lantai kantornya berteriak kesakitan karena dipukuli Tsukiyo. Si cowok pirang itu melirik anggota terakhir Tiga Dewan Tetua yang tidak ikut berantem...

Naruto tambah sweatdrop begitu mendapati Amano malah tertawa riang sambil bertepuk tangan menyaksikan aktivitas yang tidak layak ditiru itu.

'Kalian tahu...' Ucap Naruto tiba-tiba di kepalanya pada para Bijuu.

"**Apa?"** tanya mereka bersamaan.

'Kemarin aku benar-benar cemas karena akan dilantik jadi walikota, kupikir bakal serius dan menegangkan... tapi, begitu melihat Dewan Tetuanya secara langsung... Seorang Drama King, seorang wanita kelewat ceria, dan seorang wanita sadis... rasanya mau nangis.'

"…" Kembilan Bijuu di tubuh Naruto terdiam bingung mau menjawab apa melihat Jinchuuriki mereka yang sedang meratapi nasibnya.

XskipX

"Tachibana."

Naruto tersentak saat Tsukiyo memanggilnya. Setelah puas menghajar Sano, wanita gothic itu langsung kembali ke sofa dan melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca buku.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto sambil membalas tatapan mata Tsukiyo.

"Kuoh akan kau buat menjadi kota yang seperti apa?"

"Hm? Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudnya, apa kau mau membuat Kuoh menjadi kota metropolitan seperti Tokyo dengan gedung-gedung pencakar langitnya atau seperti Kyoto dengan tempat-tempat bersejarahnya, atau mungkin seperti Akihabara dengan industri barang-barang elektroniknya? Intinya, mau kau apakan Kuoh." Sano yang sudah siuman nimbrung percakapan mereka.

"Oh itu maksudnya. Soal itu, aku tidak ada rencana akan menjadikan Kuoh sebagai kota metropolitan."

"Kenapa begitu Tachibana-kun?" tanya Amano tertarik.

"Kuoh sudah memiliki alam yang indah, aku tidak sudi merusak aset berharga itu begitu saja demi beberapa gedung pencakar langit bodoh. Secara pribadi, aku mau menjadikan Kuoh sebagai kota wisata. Dengan tempat penangkaran atau cagar alam mungkin? Seperti di Nara."

"...Pemikiranmu itu lumayan bagus Tachibana." Tsukiyo sekarang sedang duduk bersandar di sofa dengan kaki menyilang dan tangan terlipat di depan dadanya memberi tatapan setuju pada Naruto. Dia sudah menyimpan buku bacaannya dan memasuki mode serius.

"Oh benar juga. Bagaimana dengan susunan organisasi walikota? Siapa yang akan menjadi wakilku?" tanya Naruto begitu dia ingat dengan hal itu. Kemarin saat dilantik kerja, para tetua kota tidak memberi tahu apapun tentang susunan organisasi.

Sano yang sedang memainkan gelembung Naruto memutuskan untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto. "Soal itu, kami bertiga memutuskan untuk memberitahumu sendiri. Jadi, para tetua lain tidak tahu."

"Kalau begitu, siapa saja mereka?"

"Tidak ada." Jawab Sano kalem.

Melihat ekspresi Sano yang sedang sok cool membuat Naruto bingung. "Hah? Apa maksudmu tidak ada? Lalu siapa yang akan membantuku? Apa aku harus mengurus semuanya sendirian? Gila aja, memang gajiku naik berapa persen?"

"Tenang dulu dong, maksudku begini. Karena melihat apa yang terjadi pada orang menjijikkan yang memimpin kota ini sebelum kau, kami bertiga tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan mengadakan pemilihan anggota kepengurusan begitu saja."

"Asal kau tahu, saat orang itu dipecat, seluruh bawahannya juga dipecat. Karena, jika orang itu bisa melakukan tindakan kriminal seperti itu, seharusnya bawahannya juga ambil bagian atau tahu tapi tidak melaporkan, cuma segelintir orang saja yang tidak dipecat. Oleh karena itu, sebagai dewan tetua, kami memutuskan untuk membiarkanmu memilih sendiri siapa yang akan membantumu."

Naruto terdiam sebentar mencerna informasi baru dari Sano. Setelah beberapa saat, Naruto memejamkan matanya dan mengangguk singkat, lalu dengan mata birunya, Naruto menatap datar ketiga dewan tetua itu.

"Dengan kata lain, kalian bertiga ingin aku sendiri yang bertanggung jawab atas bawahanku nanti kan."

Tsukiyo mengangguk mengiyakan, wanita gothic itu lalu balas menatap mata Naruto dengan seringai tipis di ujung mulutnya. "Kalau kau tidak bisa melakukannya, mundur saja jadi walikota."

Kalimat yang meluncur dari mulut Tsukiyo penuh dengan tantangan untuk Naruto. Dan Naruto tahu kalau wanita gothic itu memang sedang menantangnya.

Jiwanya yang seorang Uzumaki sejati itu tidak pernah mundur dari tantangan, apalagi tantangan macam ini.

Dengan seringai sama di wajahnya, Naruto membalas kalimat Tsukiyo. "Heh, jangan remehkan penilaianku. Aku terima syarat kalian, intinya aku yang harus memilih anggota kantor walikota ini, apa aku benar?"

Kali ini giliran Amano yang menjawab, "Benar, tapi ada satu syarat lagi. Jika ada satu saja bawahanmu yang melakukan kesalahan yang bisa mengancam Kuoh... kami akan langsung menurukanmu dari jabatan."

"Karena, itu membuktikan kau tidak bisa memahami bawahanmu sendiri. Yang Kuoh butuhkan saat ini bukanlah walikota super atau apapun itu, tapi seseorang yang bisa memahami hati penduduknya."

"Dan satu lagi Tachibana. Mengingat siapa walikota sebelumnya, kami juga memutuskan untuk tidak akan membuat kesalahan yang sama lagi. Kami bertiga akan menilaimu dalam menjalankan kewajibanmu sekarang."

'Wanita ini... dia bisa juga seserius ini ya... hm... memang sudah tugas seorang Kage untuk memastikan keamanan warganya. Kalau begitu, karena aku walikotanya sekarang...'

"Aku terima syaratnya."

-Hataraku Naruto-sama!-

Setelah melakukan pembicaraan delapan mata dengan Naruto, ketiga Dewan Tetua pamit pergi untuk memberikan waktu buat berpikir bagi Naruto.

Mereka tidak memberikan batas waktu bagi Naruto untuk mengumpulkan anggotanya, asalkan Naruto bisa melakukan semuanya dengan baik, yang jadi masalah cuma waktu. Tapi, untuk membantu kinerjanya, Amano menyarankan Naruto untuk sesegera mungkin mencari pembantu kerjanya.

Saat ini, Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan sekedar mencari inspirasi tentang calon anggotanya. Kaki Naruto membawanya tak tentu arah, dari timur ke barat, selatan ke utara, tak juga Naruto temukan.

Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk beristirahat di bangku taman Kuoh depan gedung perpustakaan tempat ibunya bekerja. Biasanya Naruto bakal mampir cuma buat ketemu dengan Kanade, tapi karena hari ini Kanade sedang libur, Naruto cuma duduk-duduk di depan.

"..."

Kruyuk~

Setelah beberapa menit yang membosankan, perut Naruto berbunyi meminta tumbal. Karena perutnya terus bernyanyi minta makan, Naruto pun melirik jam tangan hitamnya. "Sudah jam makan siang nih. Mumpung senggang, pulang dulu ke rumah deh."

X skip X

Naruto membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Rumah sederhana degan dua lantai itu cuma dihuninya bersama ibunya. Lalu, saat hendak memasuki pintu rumah, Naruto menyadari sesuatu yang sangat ganjil.

Ada sepasang sepatu hitam di depan pintu rumah dan sepatu itu bukan milik Kanade. Perlu ditambahkan, sepatu misterius itu punya gaya pria, dengan kata lain, ada seorang pria tak dikenal di dalam rumah sekarang.

Sepertinya Naruto tidak memperhatikan dua pasang sepatu asing lainnya, yang salah satunya adalah sepatu wanita.

Insting Keputraan (?) Naruto segera menyala, remaja pirang itu nggak mau sesuatu terjadi dengan ibunya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Naruto segera membuka pintu rumah tanpa mengetuk dulu dan langsung merangsek masuk.

"Tadaima Kaa-san!"

"Okaerinasai Naruto-kun!" jawab Kanade yang ternyata sedang berada di ruang tamu sehingga langsung bertemu dengan Naruto.

Tapi, Naruto tidak langsung merespon ibunya.

Mata Naruto sibuk memandangi seorang pria berambut merah yang berada satu ruangan dengan ibunya. Pikiran Naruto langsung menangkap fakta kalau pria tersebut duduk di samping Kanade dan tangan mereka berdua bisa dibilang saling bersentuhan.

Naruto langsung menyimpulkan kalau pria ini adalah pria yang berbahaya.

"Kaa-san…" Ucap Naruto datar melihat ada seorang pria yang berani menyentuh tangan ibunya tersayang.

"Ah! Ke-kebetulan sekali. Naruto-kun, ibu mau memperkenalkanmu pada teman-teman ibu." Kanade langsung bangkit dan menghampiri Naruto. Sambil menyembunyikan pipinya yang sedikit merona, Single mother berambut putih itu segera menarik lengan Naruto dan mengajaknya menghampiri ketiga orang itu.

Selama dia ditarik ibunya, mata Naruto tidak pernah lepas dari pria berambut merah itu.

"Ingat grup kecil ibu waktu SMA dulu?" tanya Kanade tiba-tiba pada Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang bersiap mengeluarkan deathglare terbaiknya itu pun terbangun dan langsung menatap wajah Kanade. "Grup waktu SMA dulu? Ah! Maksud Kaa-san, grup "Angel Beats!" yang itu?" ujar Naruto yang teringat tentang cerita Kanade beberapa tahun lalu.

Kanade tersenyum senang karena Naruto masih ingat dengan grupnya. Ibu berambut putih itu pun mengajak Naruto duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. "Minna-san, perkenalkan, ini putraku, Naruto."

"EH! PUTRA!" tiba-tiba saja pria yang langsung tidak disukai Naruto berteriak kaget.

Seorang pria berambut biru disampingnya menyikutnya. "Oi, jangan bilang kalau kau tidak dengar apa yang dia katakan waktu masuk tadi."

"Ufufu, jangan salahkan dia, Anata. Soalnya, daritadi dia keasyikan memandang wajah cantik Kanade." Sahut seorang wanita berambut merah muda yang duduk di samping pria berambut biru.

Kanade yang mendengar ucapan wanita tadi jadi memerah, Naruto yang melihat hal itu pun jadi sangat shock!

Masalahnya, sangat jarang Naruto melihat ibunya yang sangat kalem itu bertingkah seperti seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta.

'Mustahil! Pria ini! Dia sudah bukan berbahaya lagi! Dia ini ancaman! Harus disingkirkan!' batin Naruto geram.

"Jadi, siapa mereka?" Naruto langsung bertanya pada ibunya dengan nada datar, tapi tetap menatap ganas pada pria berambut merah yang juga sedang blushing sama seperti Kanade.

Kanade tersadar dari fase tersipunya dan langsung mengangguk. "Ah, yang berambut biru itu Hideki Hinata. Dia pemain baseball kami saat SMA, sekarang dia menjadi seorang pelatih baseball."

"Yo." Hinati mengangguk cool sambil memberi Naruto sapaan gaul.

"Yang duduk disampingnya itu istrinya, Hideki Yui. Salah satu vokalis band Girl Dead Monster."

"Hai hai~" jawab Yui sambil melambaikan tangannya ceria ke Naruto.

"Dan yang ini, Otonashi Yuzuru. Sebentar lagi, dia akan wisuda dan mendapat gelar S3."

Mata Naruto memicing saat Kanade memperkenalkan Yuzuru dengan 'sedikit' lebih ceria. Untungnya, sebelum Kanade sempat merasakan aura negatif Naruto, wanita cantik itu teringat kalau dia belum menjamu tamunya.

Jadi, Kanade pun pergi ke belakang untuk mengambil minum, sementara Naruto mengambil kursi persis di depan Otonashi. Begitu dia duduk, Naruto langsung mencondongkan badannya ke depan, menaruh sikunya di atas meja dan mengaitkan jarinya di depan mulut, dengan gaya macam bos mafia, Naruto bicara.

"Saa~ salam kenal, Yu-zu-ru-san."

Yuzuru merasa ada yang aneh dengan putra Kanade saat dia berbicara dengan memenggal namanya seperti itu. "Salam kenal… tapi, kenapa kau sampai memenggal namaku, Naruto-san?" tanya Yuzuru bingung.

"Saa~ itu masih lebih baik daripada lehermu kan?"

"Maaf? Kayaknya aku salah dengar."

"Hei Naruto-san. Ngomong-ngomong, siapa ayahmu? Aku tidak ingat kalau Tenshi pernah menikah, lalu warna mata dan rambut kalian juga beda jauh." Tanya Hinata yang sedang melihat-lihat rak buku di ruang tamu, mendengar namanya disebut, Naruto menoleh kearahnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, Hinata telah menyelamatkan sohibnya.

"Oh soal itu, itu karena aku bukan anak kandungnya. Memangnya Kaa-san tidak cerita? By the way, Tenshi itu siapa?"

Yui yang daritadi diam memperhatikan lah yang menjawab, "Tenshi itu julukan Kanade-chan sewaktu SMA dulu, soalnya Kanade-chan waktu itu beda sekali dengan yang sekarang. Dulu, dia bisa dibilang sangat pendiam sampai-sampai murid lain menjulukinya "Malaikat Penyendiri", julukan malaikatnya itu karena dia terkenal sangat cantik. Dan, tidak, Kanade-chan tidak pernah bercerita tentangmu."

"Pantas, jadi yah, waktu aku berumur 10 tahun, aku ditemukan Kanadae-kaasan pingsan di taman depan perpustakaan. Akhir cerita, Kaa-san mengangkatku sebagai anak. Ngomong-ngomong, Hinata ya? Rasanya Kaa-san pernah cerita tentangmu."

"Kanade pernah cerita tentangku?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Kalau bercerita tentang Otonashi, Hinata sudah mengiranya, tapi kalau menceritakan dirinya, itu nggak terpikirkan oleh Hinata sama sekali.

"Yup, katanya kau sempat depresi gara-gara gagal menangkap bola pada saat-saat genting. Kalau aku tidak salah, Kanade-kaasan cerita kau bahkan sampai nyaris bunuh diri karena hal itu." Kata Naruto santai sambil bersandar pada kursinya.

"Hiks! Kenapa dia harus menceritakan hal itu!" Hinata pun terbujur di pangkuan Yui karena diingatkan kembali oleh kenangan pahitnya itu. Sementara itu, istrinya cuma bisa tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Hinata.

"Hahaha, jangan begitu. Lagipula, aku suka orang yang seperti itu."

Ucapan Naruto membuat Hinata kaget dan langsung mengangkat kepalanya memandang Naruto yang cuma tersenyum kecil. "Kok bisa? Bukannya mau bunuh diri itu hal yang nggak baik?" tanya Hinata masih nggak percaya.

Kali ini, Naruto tertawa melihat wajah Hinata yang kebingungan. Yui yang sedang mengelus rambut Hinata juga dibuat bingung oleh walikota muda Kuoh. Setelah menyeka air matanya yang sedikit menetes karena terwata, Naruto membuka mulutnya.

"Kenapa? Soalnya, itu membuktikan kalau kau itu seorang pekerja keras. Hanya orang yang bekerja sekeras itu saja yang mencoba bunuh diri hanya karena gagal. Kalau kau itu seorang yang bermain karena uang atau tidak memiliki rasa cinta pada baseball sama sekali, maka kau tidak akan memilih untuk bunuh diri, paling-paling cuma kesal sebentar saja."

'Aku jadi teringat dengan Lee.' Pikir Naruto dengan pandangan mata bernostalgia mengingat salah satu temannya.

Sebenarnya Lee tidak pernah mencoba untuk bunuh diri. Tapi, saat dia kalah dari Gaara di Ujian Chuunin dan harus dirawat intensif di rumah sakit, Lee beberapa kali nyaris mengakhiri hidupnya karena memaksakan dirinya berlatih dalam kondisinya yang seperti itu..

Untungnya, Naruto berhasil membujuk dan membawa pulang Tsunade sehingga Lee bisa segera disembuhkan.

Yui menatap Naruto yang sepertinya sedang tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, 'Wow, putra Tenshi memang hebat.' Batin sang vokalis berambut pink itu terkesima.

Lalu, Naruto kembali teringat dengan subjek kebenciannya, yang sempat dia lupakan tadi. Dengan pandangan menginterogasi, Naruto segera bertanya tajam pada Otonashi. "Jadi, Otonashi.. apa pekerjaanmu?"

Otonashi yang sedang melamun terbangun mendengar pertanyaan bernada memerintah dari Naruto. Pria berambut merah itu pun menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menenggak ludahnya, 'Se-serem amat.' Batin Otonashi yang mendapat deathglare sepenuh hati dari Naruto.

"Aku bekerja sebagai dokter di sebuah rumah sakit ternama, Naruto-san. Setelah aku wisuda nanti, kuharap aku bisa dapat kesempatan untuk mendirikan rumah sakitku sendiri." Setelah beberapa detik yang agak mengagetkan baginya (gara-gara deathglare Naruto) Otonashi bisa menjawab pertanyaan Naruto dengan tenang.

"Berapa gajimu sebulan?"

"Gaji? Aku tidak terlalu peduli soal itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit mengangkat alisnya.

"Menjadi dokter adalah panggilan hatiku, sampai aku mati nanti, aku akan mengobati pasienku dengan sepenuh hati. Aku tidak peduli soal berapa banyak gajiku, asalkan aku masih bisa bertahan hidup untuk terus mengobati pasienku, itu sudah cukup."

Sementara itu, pasangan suami-istri yang menonton interview Naruto di belakang cuma bisa sweatdrop.

"Psst, Yui-chan." Bisik Hinata pada istrinya.

"Apa?" balas Yui yang bertanya dengan berbisik juga.

"Kau tahu apa yang kupikirikan?"

"Apa?"

"Ini seperti scene dimana tokoh utama sedang meminta restu orang tua cewek incarannya."

"…"

"Sepertinya Otonashi bakal semakin sulit untuk mendapatkan Kanade."

.

.

.

Jadi, satu keluarga bahagia itu sekarang sedang duduk di ruang makan keluarga Tachibana bersama dengan tiga tamu mereka. Sekarang sudah waktunya makan siang, dan keempat perut yang ada sudah pada protes minta diisi.

Untung saja, Kanade sudah mengantisipasi hal tersebut.

"Ne, Naruto-kun. Kenapa kamu ada disini? Bukannya kamu ada pekerjaan?" tanya Kanade heran.

"Eh, Naruto sudah bekerja?" Hinata yang sedang menyantap masakan Kanade berhenti sebentar dan menatap tertarik pada Naruto.

Sebelum Kanade sempat menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, Naruto membuka mulutnya. "Soal itu, aku cuma mampir makan siang saja kok, Kaa-san." Jawab Naruto yang sudah menyelesaikan makan siangnya.

"Jadi mau kembali sekarang?" tanya Kanade pada putranya.

"Yep. Aku masih banyak pekerjaan." Naruto bangkit dari kursi makan dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap Kanade. "Nah, perutku sudah puas sekarang, masakan Kaa-san rasanya enak seperti biasa, hehe."

Naruto sedikit membungkuk dan mencium pipi Kanade. "Aku pergi dulu, Kaa-san."

"Ah ya. Itterasshai, Naruto-kun." Jawab Kanade dengan senyuman hangat pada sosok Naruto yang segera pergi keluar.

"…Jadi, apa pekerjaannya?" tanya Otonashi yang penasaran, Hinata juga mengangguk penasaran karena pertanyaannya tadi belum dijawab.

"Ah, Naruto-kun itu… Walikota Kuoh."

"EHHH!" teriak mereka bertiga kaget setengah mati. Diantara mereka tidak ada yang menyangka kalau Naruto itu seorang walikota. Dan karena fakta itu keluar dari mulut Kanade… mereka bertiga langsung percaya.

'Yup, Otonashi bakal semakin kesulitan mendapatkan Kanade.' Batin Hinata sambil melirik sahabatnya yang masih kaget.

'Lawannya walikota sih…'

X Di suatu tempat X

Tiga Dewan Tetua sedang duduk santai di sebuah ruangan tradisional ala jepang. Saat ini, mereka sedang berada di…

Anggap saja itu kantor mereka.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Sano membuka percakapan.

"Walikota itu ya, kurasa aku suka dengannya." Amano yang sedang memperhatikan tanaman bonsainya merespon.

"Kalau kau?"

"...Untuk saat ini, aku setuju… tapi seperti yang kukatakan tadi, kalau aku merasa dia sudah tidak sanggup menjadi walikota, aku akan mengusulkan untuk mencabut jabatannya." Dari nadanya yang ketus itu, bisa dipastikan yang berbicara barusan itu Tsukiyo.

"Heh, tidak main-main seperti biasa. Kalau menurutku, Kuoh akan menjadi tempat yang menarik. Yep, aku yakin soal itu."

"Anak itu ya... kalau dia itu seorang pemuda biasa, orang-orang tidak akan mengikuti tindakannya begitu saja. Sampai bisa mempengaruhi orang-orang kota untuk menjaga kebersihan dengan cepat… kuakui, dia punya kharisma." Kata Amano mengeluarkan pendapatnya tentang Naruto.

"Jadi kita semua sependapat?" tanya Sano memastikan.

Karena kedua wanita yang menjadi rekannya tidak melontarkan penolakan, Sano mengangguk dan menganggap respon mereka sebagai Ya. "Baiklah, dengan begitu, sudah ditetapkan."

"Mulai sekarang, Kuoh berada di bawah kepemimpinan Tachibana Naruto."

|tebece|

Hei-yo! Everybody! I'm here again!

two-one kf hadir lagi! Chapter ini cuma membahas hal-hal dasar dulu dalam fic ini juga pengenalan karakter baru. Ingat, **Setiap karakter crossover yang muncul di fic ini selalu memiliki tujuan. **Jadi, nggak asal masuk aja.

Dan sekarang, autho mau menjelaskan sedikit tentang Tiga Dewan Tetua.

Kalau tugas Naruto itu mengawasi jalannya kota, maka tugas Dewan Tetua adalah mengawasi jalannya tugas Walikota. Dewan Tetua juga dibuat begitu walikota sebelumnya dilengserkan, jadi, waktu itu tidak ada yang mengawasi tugas Walikota secara mendetail.

So, mereke dibuat untuk mencegah hal yang sama terjadi.

Dan satu lagi, tiga karakter itu bukan OC. Bisa dibilang mereka harusnya ada di DxD verse tapi nggak pernah muncul. Mungkin Kang Ichiei lupa? Ah sudahlah.

New Character list.

Otonashi Yuzuru (Angel Beats!) salah satu teman sma Kanade, seorang dokter yang sedang mengambil gelar S3-nya dan bercita-cita mempunyai rumah sakitnya sendiri. Suka pada Kanade, tapi bakal dihalangi oleh Naruto yang nggak mau ibunya menikah dengan pria yang tidak dikenalnya.

Hideki Hinata (Angel Beats!) salah satu teman sma Kanade. Seorang pemain baseball profesional yang sekarang menjadi pelatih di sebuah klub baseball bentukannya. Pernah mencoba bunuh diri tapi gagal karena racun yang diminumnya kadaluarsa.

Hideki Yui (Angel Beats!) salah satu teman sma Kanade. Istri dari Hinata, dulu sewaktu mereka sma, mereka selalu terlihat sedang bertengkar satu sama lain. Tapi, entah kenapa, mereka berdua bisa jatuh cinta dan menikah.

Saatnya balas review.

Kuroi Akuma: nama satpam itu adalah… siapa? Author nggak tahu! Kapan Naruto ketemu Issei? Mungkin masih agak lama, yang jelas setelah janji Naruto buat merubah SMA Kuoh jadi sekolah heterogen terkabul. Jadi, masih agak lama.

20th Ward Eyepatch: begitu? Baiklah, mungkin satpam kece itu bisa naik pangkat jadi Komandan Satpam… becanda kok. Nanti dipikirkan.

ShadouRyu-kun: terima kasih banyak gan! Ini bukti kalau yang nggak main hajar bisa keren kan!? Tapi, kalau mau main hajar, coba baca fic saya yang Schol Fighter. #Promosi

Takiyatamao200: Mau gimana lagi? Penduduk Kuoh nggak pernah dibahas di DxD sih.

A first letter: Yup, sebelum Issei jadi iblis.

Dragfilia hasnah: Masih dipertimbangkan dengan PLOT. Mungkin masuk.

Senju D Luffy: Monggo kaka…

TheHalfSoul: Dikembangin ya? Boleh, tapi yang jadi masalah, satpam kece itu sebenarnya cuma karakter latar… tapi entah kenapa, seru aja nulis adegan yang ada si satpamnya. Kalau nggak ketemu karakter yang seperti itu di anime/game/manga… mau dijadiin OC?

Ae Hatake: Himitsu desu~

Red Dragon Emperor97: Author juga puas baca review anda.

Ahmad s syafii 9: Hadir… kapan Author absen?

Uzumaki Namikaze GM: Ini baru dibahas.

Samsul hutamara: semoga aja nggak kaku.

0.0142857142851714285171428517: kekekeke, ada… nggak ada… ada… saa, kita lihat saja nanti… kekekeke

The Black Water: …Kau ini, jangan pikirin yang seksi dan yang bohay doang dong! Yang menggoda mana!

Ahnaf aufar: oke, jadi sudah tahu Goku ada dimana kan?

UnderClothes: PenName yang mencurigakan… soal itu, hem? Mungkin? Simak di chapter selanjutnya.

Firdaus minato: saran diterima! Ka-ching! Author juga merasa penempatannya kurang pas, tapi karena pada minta tambah humor… ya udah, hiks!

Silent reader tobat: anda masih tobat kan?

JumAwan: Yo'i

Mikaeru346: tenang, itu sudah dipikirkan.

Ryoko: nanti bakal dijelasin kalau sudah waktunya.

NaraShikamaru241298: pairnya harem? Entahlah, kalaupun memang Harem, author bakal membatasinya sampai 3 orang saja. Menurut penelitian author yang tidak ilmiah, itu angka yang paling seimbang dan tidak mengancam hancurnya fic karena terlalu banyak anggota harem. Dan ingat, kalau memang harem, Naruto nggak akan tiba-tiba menyelamatkan wanita terus wanita itu langsung jatuh cinta sampai-sampai mau jadi anggota haremnya tanpa pikir panjang.

Agisummimura: Masih agak lama mungkin. Kalau dari pairing, yang paling Author suka itu bagian PDKT-nya.

A: mungkin?

Nawawim451: Ah, jangan jujur ah! Jangan!

Lucifer: okeh!

Emozonic: Hmm… romance mungkin masih agak lama munculnya… mungkin.

Donquixote Sage: Woosh! Semangat naik! Terima kasih~

Oke, segitu dulu. Yang lainnya jangan kecewa okeh?

Chapter berikutnya mungkin bakal jadi gerakan pertama Naruto yang sekarang jadi seorang walikota.

Yosh stay tune~


	4. Chapter 4

Hataraku Naruto-sama!

By: two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Manga Naruto itu ciptaannya Mas Masashi Kishimoto, tetangga saya yang lama... tapi bohong. Dan Highschool DxD buatannya Ichiei Ishibumi.

Sinopsis:

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak mau merepotkan ibunya, oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri. Sayangnya, pekerjaan baru Naruto tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Warning:

Shinobi!Naruto

Typo

Romance

Story start!

"Apa kau sudah mengerti, Tuan Walikota?"

Suara feminim dengan nada merendahkan menusuk telinga Naruto, dengan sedikit pandangan kesal, Naruto berkata, "Iya iya, aku mengerti kok!"

"Kalau begitu, ini apa maksudnya?"

"Eh? I – Itu…"

"Kau ini gimana sih! Masa begitu saja nggak bisa! Dasar walikota nggak becus!"

"Eh!?"

Hati kecil Naruto pun terluka.

Chapter 4

Sudah dipastikan, keseharian walikota memang tidak normal.

.

.

.

"Hm, hari ini cukup sampai situ saja. Pastikan pertemuan kita berikutnya kau sudah paham, mengerti?"

Naruto mengangguk dengan cepat begitu melihat Tsukiyo yang menatapnya dengan tampang galak dan aura-aura menakutkan yang membuatnya merinding disko. Padahal dari luar Yomiyama Tsukiyo terlihat sangat elegan dan menawan, tapi dalamnya itu membuat Naruto bergidik ngeri dan langsung teringat satu kata favorit sohibnya.

Mendokusei.

"A – aku mengerti." Naruto mengangguk cepat-cepat karena tatapan maut Tsukiyo.

"Bagus, urusan kita sudah selesai hari ini. Selamat tinggal, Tachibana." Tsukiyo masih tetap menatap mata biru Naruto dengan penuh 'perasaan' selama beberapa saat sebelum mengangguk dan memungut buku-bukunya kemudian berdiri dari sofa.

Wanita itu berjalan anggun menuju pintu keluar, sebelum Tsukiyo membuka pintunya, dia menoleh sekilas dan kembali memberi Naruto salah satu deathglare termanisnya, "Dan pastikan... pertemuan berikutnya kau bisa menjawab pertanyaanku, kalau tidak..." Tsukiyo tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya dan membiarkan suasanya jadi sunyi senyap yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto makin asoy berjoget.

Naruto menelan ludahnya dan mengelap keringat dingin di dahinya dengan tangan gemetaran. "Y – ya Bu..."

"Ufufufu..."

Blam!

Setelah pintu kantornya ditutup dengan suara berdebam, Naruto menghela nafasnya lega. 'Gila, itu wanita benar-benar menakutkan. Rasanya aku sedikit mengerti penderitaan Fujisaki, aku jadi kasihan pada orang yang bakal jadi suaminya.'

Oh Naruto, jangan bilang seperti itu.

Kejadian awalnya begini, beberapa saat setelah Naruto duduk manis di kursi empuknya, si wanita gothic nan sadis itu muncul dari pintu kantornya tanpa permisi dan langsung menarik kerah baju Naruto lalu menyeret si walikota dan melemparkannya ke sofa yang akan menjadi saksi bisu kesadisan wanita tersebut.

Pomf!

Belum sempat Naruto memperbaiki posisinya, Yomiyama Tsukiyo sudah menjejali si walikota malang itu dengan setumpuk buku tebal ke pangkuannya. Tanpa basa-basi, Tsukiyo langsung duduk di sofa di depan Naruto, menyilangkan kaki jenjangnya dan menatap tajam Naruto.

Lalu dengan suara dinginnya, "Seorang walikota harus tahu ilmu ekonomi, kalau tidak kotanya tidak akan maju." Membuat Naruto mengangguk pasrah menerima kenyataan kalau nasibnya ada di tangan seorang Yomiyama Tsukiyo.

Akhir kata, Tsukiyo segera mengajari Naruto tentang ekonomi yang membuat kepala Naruto pusing mendengarkan penjelasan wanita gothic itu.

"Untungnya dia sudah pergi... dasar, kenapa wanita secantik dia harus sesadis itu sih? Entahlah, aku tidak akan pernah paham dengan yang namanya wanita." Kata Naruto sambil mengelus pelan pergelangan tangannya yang tadi sempat dicengkram oleh Tsukiyo.

"**Hei Naruto, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"**

Naruto agak sedikit kaget saat mendengar suara Isobu. Karena dari kesembilan Bijuu, Isobu tidak termasuk Bijuu yang sering membuka percakapan duluan karena memang pada dasarnya si mata satu itu tidak banyak bicara, biasanya yang melakukan hal itu adalah Kurama, Gyuuki dan Son. Kurama karena dia itu Jinchuuriki asliya, Gyuuki karena dia jadi rekannya saat berperang dulu, dan Son karena dia Bijuu pertama yang mempercayai Naruto setelah Kurama dan Gyuuki.

"Isobu? Maksudmu sebagai Walikota? Itu... aku juga bingung sih." Naruto menyandarkan dagunya di tangannya dan menghembuskan nafasnya pelan. "Padahal sudah beberapa hari tapi kerjaku hanya duduk disini sambil mengisi lembar kerja, aku belum memikirkan apapun..."

"**Begitu? Aku bertanya karena penasaran dengan apa yang ****ada di pikiranmu****. ****Sepertinya Yagura selangkah lebih dulu darimu, bahkan sejak sebelum jadi Mizukage, dia sudah membuat rencana tentang Kirigakure. Sayangnya rencananya itu tidak pernah terlaksana.****" **Ujar Isobu kalem.

"Hei sebagai informasi, aku tidak pernah berpikir bakalan jadi seorang walikota tahu, gimana caranya aku bisa memikirkan apa yang akan kulakukan pada kota ini kalau sejak awal tidak ada pikiran untuk menjadi walikota hah?!" teriak Naruto histeris pada Isobu yang sweatdrop di dalam kepalanya karena tiba-tiba saja Naruto teriak-teriak geje.

Mungkin Naruto sudah mulai gila.

Tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara nyaring dari dapur kantor Naruto. Rupanya suara nyaring tersebut berasal dari sebuah alat untuk menghitung mundur waktu tiga menit saat memasak ramen instan.

Naruto bergegas bangkit untuk mengambil ramen instannya yang sudah matang dan buru-buru kembali ke mejanya. "Tapi yah… sekarang aku ini seorang walikota. Mau nggak mau aku harus mulai memikirkan tentang kotaku ini. Huh, kenapa tidak terpikirkan ide bagus dari tadi sih!? Oh Dewa Ramen bantulah diriku ini! Aku perlu ide~" Naruto menepuk tangannya seraya berdoa menghadap ramen instannya itu dan begitu selesai memanjatkan doa, si Dewa Ramen sudah berada di perut Naruto.

"…**Mana ada dewa yang bisa dimakan…"**

Setelah menyantap habis si Dewa Ramen, Naruto bersandar puas di kursinya sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya. Sebenarnya Naruto masih belum kenyang kalau hanya makan satu mangkuk ramen instan, biasanya Naruto perlu sekitar 30 mangkuk untuk memuaskan dirinya.

Tapi karena barusan dia cuma menemukan satu mangkuk ramen saja, Naruto harus merasa puas. Dan lagi, Naruto sudah punya rencana untuk makan ramen di sebuah kedai ternama di Kuoh, kedai yang menjadi tempat favorit Naruto setelah Kedai Ramen Ichiraku.

Ngomong-ngomong, Naruto sempat depresi selama beberapa minggu begitu tahu tidak ada yang namanya Ichiraku Ramen di dunia barunya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya santai menikmati semilir angin yang masuk dari satu baris jendela di belakangnya. Setelah makan semangkuk ramen dan memikirkan tentang makanan favoritnya itu, Naruto merasa pikirannya menjadi sangat jernih sejernih kuah ramen. Hah?

Baru beberapa detik Naruto memejamkan matanya...

Think!

Tiba-tiba bohlam di atas Naruto menyala.

"AHA! I've got an idea! Kuroka bilang dia datang kemari karena suka dengan pemandanganya kan?! Kalau begitu gampang! Tinggal buat kota ini semakin hijau dan orang-orang akan berdatangan! Haha aku jenius!"

Naruto mengangguk puas dengan hasil pemikirannya yang tiba-tiba datang nyelonong nggak diundang.

"AHAHAHAHAHA!"

"**...Yang dia m****akan**** itu... cuma ramen kan?"**

"**Entahlah****, dia sudah nggak makan ramen sebulan****..."**

"…**Ah, semuanya jadi masuk akal…"**

-Hataraku Naruto-sama!-

Setelah keluar kantor dengan tawa gejenya, Naruto pergi ngeluyur ke salah satu taman yang ada di Kuoh. Naruto yang baru makan ramen setelah puasa ramen sebulan langsung berpendapat kalau penyebab sedikitnya turis di kotanya adalah karena tamannya. Walaupun ada banyak lahan hijau di kota ini, tapi lahan-lahan itu belum teratur dengan rapi.

Dengan ekspresi bahagia seperti orang mabok, Naruto segera jongkok di depan sebuah pot bunga raksasa dan menulis sesuatu di buku kecilnya sambil memperhatikan tanaman di depannya. Si Walikota melakukan pekerjaannya dengan ceria sambil menyenandungkan sebuah lagu ciptaannya sendiri yang masih belum keluar singlenya.

"Ketika seseorang sendirian~ mereka tidak punya teman~ untuk mengarungi dunia impian~ yang penuh dengan rintangan~ yeah lalala~" senandung Naruto dengan suara mantap bin okehnya yang menarik berbagai perhatian dari orang-orang yang lewat.

Sementara itu di sisi lain taman, seorang pria berjas yang terlihat familiar sedang beristirahat di salah satu bangku yang tersedia, dia sedang memilah-milah beberapa tumpukan kertas sebelum telinganya menangkap suara mantap Naruto. 'Oh my god! Dia benar-benar berbakat! Rupanya benar, aku harus merekrutnya nanti.' Batin orang itu dengan anggukan mantap setelah melihat sosok Naruto.

Ternyata dia si produser yang nongol di chapter satu.

Kembali pada si Walikota, Naruto yang masih asyik bersenandung itu dikagetkan dengan suara tepuk tangan yang terdengar dari belakangnya. Kontan saja, Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya dan menengok untuk mencari tahu siapa yang bertepuk tangan.

Begitu dia menengok, dia sudah disuguhi pemandangan indah.

Seorang gadis muda dengan rambut biru tua yang panjangnya sampai ke punggungnya berdiri di belakang Naruto sambil menyunggingkan senyum manis padanya. Dia memakai sebuah baju putih berkerah dibalik sebuah sweater biru muda yang menurut Naruto terlihat sangat cocok dengan rambutnya, gadis tersebut juga memakai sebuah celana panjang abu-abu dan sepasang sepatu hitam.

Naruto kenal baik dengan gadis muda itu, sang Walikota bertemu dengannya saat berumur empat belas tahun, kira-kira tiga tahun yang lalu di sebuah bukit saat gadis tersebut sedang berlatih. Pendek cerita, Naruto dengan sifatnya itu (reader sudah pasti tahu) langsung berteman baik dengannya.

"Pagi." Sapa wanita muda itu singkat.

Naruto mengangguk dan bangkit berdiri sambil menepuk-nepuk celananya, membersihkannya dari butiran debu. "Yo, cuaca yang indah ya?" ujar Naruto berbasa-basi dengan gadis itu.

"Ya, karena itu aku memutuskan untuk jalan-jalan. Tapi memang yah, beberapa orang sangat bersemangat sampai bersenandung ria, aku suka lagunya lho, fufu." Kata gadis itu dengan senyuman usil yang ditujukan untuk Naruto.

Naruto menggaruk pipinya tersipu, "Ahahaha, habisnya karena sering melihatmu berlatih, entah kenapa jadi mau coba menyanyi, hasilnya jelek yah? Suaraku ini tidak ada apa-apanya kalau dibandingkan dengan suaramu yang merdu itu, Chihaya."

Kali ini giliran gadis bernama Chihaya yang tersipu malu karena pujian tidak langsung dan senyum lima jari dari Naruto. Chihaya menggeser pandangannya sedikit agar Naruto tidak melihat pipinya yang memanas, dengan sedikit gugup Chihaya bertanya, "Ja – jadi, apa yang sedang kamu lakukan disini, Naruto?"

"Oh soal itu, aku sedang melihat-lihat taman disini, semenjak dilantik kemarin, aku jadi sering kebingungan memikirkan tugasku. Akhirnya ini deh, yang kulakukan pertama kali. Mengecek kondisi taman dan pepohonan." Jawab Naruto sambil menghela nafas pelan. "Dasar orang-orang merepotkan, bisa-bisanya menunjukku tanpa persetujuan dariku." Cibir Naruto yang sebenarnya masih agak kesal dengan orang-orang pemilik kekuasaan yang seenaknya mengangkatnya jadi pimpinan.

Chihaya tertawa geli melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya malah membuat si pemuda pirang terlihat imut. "Itu artinya mereka percaya padamu tahu. Bangga sedikit dong, jarang sekali lho ada orang seusiamu yang punya pekerjaan sepertimu."

"Disitu poinnya, bukannya malah aneh kalau ada banyak orang yang punya pekerjaan seperti ini di usia muda?"

"Jadi apa kamu akan menyerah begitu saja?"

"Ha! Hari saat aku menyerah adalah hari saat aku tidak suka ramen! Yang artinya tidak akan pernah! Aku sudah bilang beberapa hari yang lalu, kalau aku akan mengembalikan kepercayaan kalian semua dengan membuat kota ini semakin berkembang, kalau bisa sampai selevel dengan Tokyo. Oh ya, kau bilang tadi sedang jalan-jalan kan? Boleh ikut? Sekalian ngecek tempat-tempat yang akan kuperiksa, disini terus benar-benar membosankan." Tanya Naruto dengan mata berharap pada Chihaya, si gadis berambut biru tua itu sweatdrop melihat sikap si walikota barunya.

"Eh, iya boleh kok."

|Skip...|

Klontang!

"Huh, dasar… siapa yang membuang sampah disini?" ujar Naruto sambil membungkuk dan memungut kaleng softdrink yang tidak sengaja ditendangnya. Naruto memutar kepalanya mencari tempat sampah non-organik terdekat dan menemukannya ada di samping sebuah bangku sekitar lima meter darinya.

Naruto dengan santai dan tanpa melihat langsung melempar kaleng kosong itu ke dalam tempat sampah.

Swiiiiing~

Klontang

Chihaya takjub melihat lemparan Naruto masuk dengan jitu. "Hebat! Bagaimana kamu bisa melakukannya, Naruto?" tanyanya penasaran.

Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan melanjutkan langkahnya, "Cuma sedikit latihan dan keberuntungan." Jawabnya penuh misteri.

Chihaya menghela nafasnya pelan karena sikap temannya yang suka sok misterius. Tapi kelakuan Naruto itu tidak membuatnya jengkel dan malah menimbulkan senyuman kecil di wajah cantiknya.

"Masih banyak juga ya, yang membuang sampah sembarangan. Apa perlu kutambah jumlah tempat sampahnya ya?" gumam Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekitarnya dan membuat catatan di pikirannya untuk menambah tempat sampah.

"Ng?"

Naruto terbangun dari lamunannya saat dia merasakan benda halus yang membelai kakinya, begitu dia melihat ke bawah Naruto menemukan seekor kucing hitam kecil yang sedang mengelus-elus badannya ke kaki Naruto sambil mendengkur pelan.

Naruto berjongkok dan memungut si kucing dengan menjepit tengkuknya dan mengangkatnya di depan matanya, "Oh kau yang waktu itu kan? Apa yang dilakukan kucing kecil sepertimu disini? Mau cari makan?" tanya Naruto pada hewan mungil itu yang sudah pasti tidak mengerti pertanyaanya.

"Hei Chihaya, mau istirahat sebentar? Disana ada bangku." Tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah bangku di bawah pohon rindang yang ada di ujung jalan dekat sebuah stan Takoyaki. "Mau sekalian kutraktir Takoyaki?"

.

.

.

"Aku tidak tahu kalau kau suka kucing, Chihaya."

Naruto yang duduk di bangku memperhatikan Chihaya yang berjongkok dan memberi kucing hitam itu sebuah Takoyaki. Chihaya bernyanyi kecil sambil mengelus-elus bulu lembut kucing itu, yang membalasnya dengan dengkuran senang.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak terlalu suka kucing. Sepertinya aku tertular adikku yang sangat menyukai hewan imut ini." Jawab Chihaya sambil tertawa kecil.

Naruto terdiam mendengar jawaban Chihaya, mata birunya menatap lekat-lekat sosok Chihaya yang masih bermain-main dengan si kucing sebelum Naruto menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman. '…Heh, tak kusangka bisa melihat senyuman sepolos itu… Yah, sekarang sudah jadi tugasku kan.'

.

.

'Aku akan melindungi senyuman itu.'

-Hataraku Naruto-sama!-

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"Jadi ada perlu apa kau dengan benda ini?"

"Hm? Aku memerlukannya untuk menjalankan rencanaku."

"Oh! Akhirnya kau bertindak ya, aku kira kau tidak akan melakukan apapun selain mengisi kertas-kertas membosankan itu selama sebulan. Sepertinya aku salah nih." Ucap sebuah suara humoris yang disambut dengan deathglare dari yang diajak bicara.

"Hmph, aku hanya mencari waktu yang tepat. Waktu yang tepat."

"Aku kurang yakin, soalnya kau terlihat bodoh..."

"Lucu mendengarnya dari orang yang pantatnya ditendang wanita tua..."

"Apa kau—"

Klotak!

"Ini pesananmu." Sebuah suara datar menyela sebelum dua orang itu sempat berkelahi, satu orang pria muda berambut pirang perhatiannya langsung teralihkan saat mencium aroma makanan dalam mangkuk yang dihidangkan di depannya oleh pemilik suara datar barusan.

Sementara itu, pria satunya mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum menghembuskan nafasnya, "Ah iya maaf, aku hampir lepas kendali dan menghajar walikota kita."

"Menghajarku? Seharusnya aku yang bilang seperti itu Fujisaki." Balas Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Kalau kau bertarung disini, aku tidak akan pernah memasakkan ramen untukmu lagi, Naruto."

"Barusan aku bilang apa ya?" Naruto langsung pura-pura bego begitu diancam oleh si pembuat ramen.

"Hah, begitu saja langsung ciut nyalimu."

"Dan kau, akan kuberitahu Nona Yomiyama kalau kau berusaha ngintip di onsen tadi sore."

"Aahaha langit malam ini indah ya?" Fujisaki Sannosuke langsung mengikuti Naruto dan bersiul polos sambil sedikit bergidik. Dia masih ingat rasa sakit saat Tsukiyo menghajar pantatnya dengan high heelnya tiap kali dia membuat si wanita gothic emosi.

Pria pembuat ramen mengangguk dan kembali ke dapur untuk memasak. "Hei Matsuda! Pesanan meja sembilan mana!?" teriaknya pada seorang pria berumur kira-kira 25 tahunan yang sedang membawa sebuah nampan dengan beberapa hidangan di atasnya.

"Sudah siap Tsukasa! Akan segera kubawa ke meja!" sahut Matsuda pada rekannya sekaligus pemilik rumah makan ini.

"Hei Tsukasa, tempatmu ini selalu ramai seperti biasa yah." Kata Naruto tiba-tiba di sela-sela makannya. Tsukasa menoleh, "Tentu saja, tempat ini sudah seperti surga bagi kami. Tidak akan kubiarkan tempat ini sepi pelanggan selama aku masih memasak disini." Balas Tsukasa yang walaupun mengobrol dengan Naruto tapi masih mampu memasak dengan handal.

Rumah makan ini adalah sebuah warisan dari orang tua Tsukasa. Mereka berdua mewariskannya pada putra mereka begitu dia lulus dari sebuah perguruan memasak ternama, yang akhirnya Tsukasa manfaatkan bersama dengan teman-teman seperguruan untuk mencari uang. Pada dasarnya mereka seperti Circle (grup) yang menjual Doujinshi.

Tsukasa yang jadi ahli waris pun menjadi pimpinan mereka sama seperti saat mereka di perguruan, teman-temannya tidak ada masalah dengan hal itu karena mereka percaya dengan kemampuan kepemimpinan Tsukasa dan karena sudah sering bekerja sebagai satu tim di perguruan.

"Ngomong-ngomong Naruto, kau mau pesan berapa mangkuk lagi?" tanya Tsukasa sambil melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

"Slurrp~ ah! Bawakan aku tujuh mangkuk lagi." Naruto mengelap mulutnya dengan serbet setelah menenggak habis kuah di mangkuknya. Sementara di sampingnya, Sano jawdrop melihat Naruto menghabiskan ramennya dalam hitungan detik, dia saja masih belum habis menghabiskan setengahnya.

"Ba – bagaimana bisa?..."

"Baiklah." Balas Tsukasa datar tidak seperti Sano yang terlihat sangat shock! Dia sudah tidak aneh dengan pesanan si rambut pirang yang selalu berjumlah dua digit, walaupun pada awalnya dia juga tidak percaya sih.

Lalu pintu rumah makan terbuka dan seorang pria muda berbaju putih bercelana hitam berjalan masuk. Pria itu berhenti sebentar untuk mencari tempat duduk sebelum pandangannya jatuh di dekat meja counter, tepat dimana sosok orang yang familiar dengannya sedang makan.

"Yo~ Naru – Geh!"

"Ng? Ada apa dengan 'Geh!' barusan?" tanya Naruto saat dia menoleh.

"...Menara mangkuk itu... kau yang menghabiskannya?" orang itu malah balas bertanya sambil menunjuk tumpukan mangkuk yang tingginya sudah melebihi tinggi Naruto saat sedang duduk.

"Uwah! Sejak kapan ada tumpukan mangkuk disitu!?" ujar Sano yang ternyata baru sadar kalau ada tumpukan mangkuk setinggi itu di samping Naruto.

Naruto menaruh mangkuk yang baru saja dia selesaikan di tumpukan teratas sambil memberi pandangan aneh pada dua pria yang masih shock tersebut, "Kalian kenapa sih? Seperti tidak pernah melihat orang makan 10 mangkuk ramen saja."

'Memang belum pernah tahu!' batin Sano dan si satpam berbarengan.

Sementara itu, Naruto langsung ngacangin dua orang tersebut dan kembali menunggu dengan tidak sabar pesanan selanjutnya.

Si Satpam menghela nafasnya dan duduk di sebuah kursi kosong di samping Sano. Si Satpam yang memang belum kenal dengan Sano pun segera memperkenalkan diri. "Yo, kita belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya kan? Perkenalkan, namaku Satpam." Ujar si Satpam sambil menunjuk nametag di dadanya yang bertuliskan "S. Satpam."

Sano sweatdrop membaca nama si Satpam. "Ah, namaku Fujisaki Sannosuke. Panggil saja Sano." Ucap Sano ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Si Satpam pun segera bersalaman dengan si dewan tetua.

"Jadi, ada perlu apa kau denganku?" tanya Naruto pada si Satpam.

"Nggak ada kok, aku memang kadang-kadang makan disini dan kebetulan saja hari ini aku bertemu denganmu. Jadi, aku cuma menyapamu." Jawab si Satpam sambil melihat-lihat menu yang ditawarkan oleh seorang pelayan imut. "Aku pesan Udon saja."

Si pelayan imut tersebut segera menulis pesanan si Satpam di buku catatannya, lalu mengangguk kecil sambil menggumamkan 'Tolong tunggu sebentar' sebelum pergi ke dapur untuk memberitahu Tsukasa.

Si Satpam bersiul pelan sambil memperhatikan pinggul si pelayan imut yang bergoyang pelan, "Wow, dia benar-benar imut kan?" katanya tanpa rasa malu sedikitpun. Sano yang duduk di sampingnya mengiyakan, "Ya, ditambah lagi dia terlihat sangat lemah lembut."

BLETAK!

"Aduh! Hei, kenapa kau memukulku!" teriak seorang pria koki berkacamata hitam yang menarik perhatian beberapa pelanggan.

"Jangan menggoda pelanggan, Yoshii." Balas si Pelayan imut yang dimaksud datar, seolah-olah dia tadi tidak memukul Yoshii dengan nampan di tangannya.

"Boleh dong, aku tidak mengganggu mereka kan?"

"Yang kau goda itu pelanggan cowok tahu." Ujar Si Pelayan imut sambil menunjuk pada seorang remaja yang berkeringat dingin karena baru saja digoda oleh seorang pria yang lebih tua darinya. Itu bukan pengalaman yang mengenakkan.

"...Apa?" jawaban yang sangat cerdas keluar dari mulut Yoshii. Pria berkacamata itu menurunkan kacamatanya sedikit dan memicingkan matanya ke arah pelanggan yang baru saja dia goda itu. "…Kemana cewek yang disampingmu tadi?"

"..."

Duagh!

Si Pelayan imut itu kembali berjalan ke dapur setelah menendang betis Yoshii dengan hak sepatunya, yang membuat pria berkacamata itu meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi kakinya. "Adu – duh! Yuki-chan! Sakit tahu!" umpatnya sambil lompat-lompat.

Wooosh~

Bletak!

Sebuah nampan bundar melesat mengenai kepala si Koki yang membuatnya terjatuh dengan kepala berasap. Tapi entah kenapa, selain kepala berasap tidak ada luka yang berarti sama sekali.

"Kembali bekerja, dan jangan panggil aku Yuki-chan!" ujar si Pelayan imut itu dingin sambil memungut nampan mautnya dan memberi deathglare pada para pelanggan yang menonton, "Apa?" satu kata pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulutnya langsung membuat para pelanggan melanjutkan acara makan mereka sambil berkeringat dingin.

"Lemah lembut ya?" ujar Naruto deadpanned, sepertinya para pengunjung juga berbagi pemikiran yang sama dengan Naruto.

"…"

"..."

Detik itu pula, Si Satpam dan Sano memutuskan untuk menarik kembali ucapan mereka.

Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan si Satpam datang, begitu juga dengan tujuh mangkuk Miso Ramen yang Naruto pesan. Mereka bertiga pun menikmati pesanan mereka masing-masing dengan penuh khidmat.

Setelah itu, mereka memesan minuman untuk sekedar mengobrol.

Sementara si Satpam dan Sano sedang asyik mengobrol, Naruto membuka benda yang dimintanya dari Sano, benda tersebut ternyata adalah sebua peta Kuoh yang paling akurat. Mata biru Naruto segera menelaah isi peta selama beberapa saat lalu mengangguk dan memberi sebuah tanda X di beberapa tempat.

"Hei Naruto, aku masih belum tahu apa yang kau inginkan dengan peta tersebut." Ujar Sano tiba-tiba yang membuat Naruto menoleh ke arahnya.

"Lihat tempat yang kuberi tanda ini?" tanya Naruto sambil menunjuk satu tanda X.

Si satpam yang memperhatikan langsung menjawab, "Itu lahan kosong kan? Memangnya kenapa, apa kau bermaksud menggunakannya untuk sesuatu?"

Naruto mengangguk, "Ya, aku berencana menaikkan pamor Kuoh di mata para turis. Secara logika, tempat yang indah pasti banyak yang mengunjunginya kan? Jadi aku akan memanfaatkan beberapa lahan kosong tersebut untuk dijadikan taman. Dan taman yang paling besar akan kutaruh tepat disamping alun-alun." Ujar Naruto sambil menunjuk sebuah tanda X disamping sebuah gambar besar yang berbentuk persegi empat.

Sano memegangi dagunya sambil memikirkan ide Naruto, sebagai salah satu dewan tetua, sudah jadi tugasnya untuk memikirkan baik-baik ide sang walikota sebelum menyetujuinya. "…Hm, itu ide bagus. Oke, aku meyetujuinya."

"Ide tentang taman bunga itu memang sejak awal pasti menarik minat para wanita, dan mengetahui sifat tipikal Kaum Hawa, mereka pasti akan menyeret pacar atau pasangannya masing-masing tanpa peduli mereka mau atau tidak, jadi yang datang akan lebih banyak. Pemikiranmu benar-benar licik Naruto." Lanjut Sano sambil menyeruput teh panas yang sudah dicemplungi Sano dengan es batu.

"Dan para jomblo juga akan berdatangan untuk mencuci mata." Tambah si Satpam sambil menenggak segelas jus. "Bakal lebih bagus kalau kau bisa tambahkan Wi-fi, Naruto. Anak-anak muda jaman sekarang jelas menyukainya."

"Bisa diatur, yang penting pembuatan tamannya sudah disetujui. Ngomong-ngomong, apa kita perlu meminta persetujuan Yomiyama-san dan Tategami-san?" tanya Naruto setelah membuat sebuah catatan untuk taman kotanya di peta.

"Kurasa Amano sudah pasti setuju, dia suka bonsai kau tahu? Kalau Tsukiyo sih, entahlah, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikiran wanita sadis itu."

Naruto memejamkan matanya sambil berpikir sekaligus mencerna kalimat Sano. "Hmm… apa wanita sadis itu tidak suka bunga? Pasti ada satu kan, bunga yang disukainya." Tanya Naruto yakin, karena sesadis apapun seorang wanita, pasti suka bunga kan?

Sano terdiam sebentar untuk menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, setelah memutar otak agak lama untuk mengingat bunga kesukaan si wanita sadis yang melegenda itu, akhirnya Sano teringat juga. "Ah! Seingatku dia suka sekali dengan Belladona, dia punya banyak di kamarnya. Sampai-sampai dia pernah membuatkanku secangkir teh dari bunga itu. Sampai sekarang, aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau Tsukiyo yang sadis bisa sebaik itu."

"BRUUUUSSSSHHHHH!"

"Sayangnya, sebelum aku sempat meminumnya, seekor cicak jatuh ke dalam cangkir dan mati seketika, sepertinya dia mati kepanasan. Jadi, tehnya terpaksa kubuang deh." Lanjut Sano sambil menghela nafasnya kecewa tidak memperhatikan Naruto yang baru saja menyemburkan minumannya.

"Dia itu berniat membunuhmu tahu!"

"Ah tidak mungkin, Tsukiyo memang sadis, tapi nggak mungkin sampai mau membunuhku kan?" sanggah Sano sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya tidak setuju dengan kata-kata Naruto.

"Belladona itu bunga beracun! Semua bagian bunga itu berbahanya, sangat fatal bagi anak-anak! Kalau kau meminumnya, mungkin kau sudah seperti cicak itu sekarang."

"EHHHHH!?" teriak Sano histeris. "Ja – jadi, cicak itu mati bukan karena kepanasan? Tapi karena meminum… teh itu?" tanya Sano takut.

"Sepertinya… Aku pernah membaca tentang bunga itu di perpus."

Jawaban Naruto langsung membuat Sano shock berat, si pria kebanyakan gaya itu benar-benar tidak pecaya kalau Yomiyama Tsukiyo penah melakukan percobaan pembunuhan padanya. Detik itu juga, Sano memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah dekat-dekat dengan bunga merah beracun itu dan berhati-hati kalau satu ruangan dengan wanita bermarga Yomiyama.

Oh, tidak lupa, Sano juga mendoakan agar arwah cicak yang menggantikannya tenang di alam sana.

Tiba-tiba saja si Satpam merasa punya ide cemerlang, "Hei Naruto, aku punya ide." Ujarnya bersemangat menarik perhatian Naruto.

"Apa?"

"Kau tahu vending machine kan?"

"Ya kenapa?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini makin penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau kau memasang vending machine yang menjual majalah de—"

"Ditolak."

"Hei aku belum selesai bicara!"

"Ya dan aku sudah tahu apa yang akan kau ucapkan." Ucap Naruto deadpanned, selama beberapa hari ini, Naruto makin mengenal satpam satu ini. Ternyata dia nggak ada bedanya dengan remaja berambut cokelat yang selalu meneriakkan obsesinya terhadap oppai.

"Apa kau tahu betapa susahnya aku mendapatkan SUPER MILKY-NYAN edisi khusus ini!?" tanya si Satpam sambil mengayun-ayunkan sebuah majalah yang tidak dipedulikan oleh Naruto. "Aku harus keluar kota untuk mendapatkannya tahu, belum lagi aku harus mengantri! Kalau ada vending machine seperti itu disini, aku bakal terbantu banget, nggak perlu susah-susah!"

"Ya itu sih masalahmu." Jawab Naruto santai.

Sebelum si Satpam sempat membalas, majalah yang dipamerkannya diambil oleh Sano. Kontan saja, si Satpam langsung menoleh ke arahnya dan hendak mengambil lagi majalah berharganya sebelum dia melihat sorot mata Sano yang penuh ketertarikan.

"Darimana kau dapati ini!?" tanya Sano penuh semangat.

Si Satpam sempat tercengang beberapa saat sebelum membalasnya dengan penuh semangat juga. "Heh, kemarin aku mengantri berjam-jam untuk mendapatkannya, bahkan sampai sekarang pun majalah itu belum kubaca. Aku menunggu waktu yang tepat." Ujar si Satpam dengan bangga.

"Wow! Kudengar Milky-nyan akan berpose spesial dalam majalah ini!"

"Iya kan! Makanya aku rela mengantri lama demi mendapatkannya!"

"Ooh! Datanglah ke tempatku! Aku punya banyak yang seperti ini! Ada edisi nomor 16 yang katanya sudah tidak dijual lagi di brankasku!"

"Benarkah!? Kalau gitu, gimana kalau setelah ini kita ke tempatmu dan menikmati majalah ini sama-sama, kurasa ini adalah waktu yang tepat yang sudah kutunggu-tunggu! Aku juga akan membawa koleksiku!" usul si Satpam ceria.

Sano langsung mengangguk setuju dan menjulurkan tangannya yang kemudian langsung digenggam erat oleh si Satpam. Mereka berdua sama-sama punya seringai mesum di wajah mereka. "Senang bekenalan denganmu, my friend!" ujar mereka bersamaan.

INSTANT BEST FRIEND!

Malam itu, dua lelaki yang awalnya tidak saling kenal langsung menjadi sahabat karib karena sebuah majalah.

Yah, mungkin itulah salah satu manfaat dari majalah seperti itu. Yaitu untuk mempererat hubungan pertemanan para pria.

"…"

"…"

"…Tsukasa?"

"…Ya?"

"Aku tidak mengenal mereka…"

"Ah, begitu? Aku juga…"

Dan setelah itu, si Walikota muda dan si Koki muda memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidak mengenal mereka berdua.

|Tebece|

Sepatah dua patah kata Author…

Maaf, sudah hampir empat bulan lebih Author nggak update fic, karena banyak hal terutama kegiatan organisasi Author di RL, membuat waktu Author banyak yang tersita ditambah lagi dengan banyaknya tugas dari guru…

Harap maklum ya…

.

.

.

Yak, Sudah jelas siapa nama satpam tercinta kita! Namanya adalahh~

Security Satpam.

Yap, setelah sekian lama author mencari karakter anime yang punya kriteria hampir sama dengan satpam satu ini… ternyata nggak ada.

Yowes lah, jadi OC deh.

Anyway, sudah chapter 4 tapi masih belum ada adegan berantem, memang sih Author mau fokus ke permasalahan pertama yaitu mengatur kota. Di setting cerita ini, aturan dasar sudah ada, jadi tugas Naruto gampang-gampang susah.

Seperti menaikkan pamor Kuoh.

Dan yang paling penting adalah masalah anggota organisasi Naruto. Author sudah ada dua kandidat yang masing-masing merangkap jadi Sekretaris dan Wakil. Yang sekretaris kayaknya sudah bisa ditebak, iya kan? Dan wakilnya nanti bukan dari karakter DxD. Seorang manusia yang cukup badass bagi Author.

Oke saatnya balas review.

Hyuuhi Ga Ara : Hmm… itu, Yuri-chan dengan Author.

Cr4zyfic : Sulit, selama Author nggak sibuk sama urusan sekolah.

Awim Saluja : Don't worry, ganbarimasu!

Senju D Luffy : Iya, karena jujur saja, Author bosen dengan kebanyakan Author lain yang lansung main pairing NarutoxRias, baru ketemu jadi budak… membosankan. Tapi, yah, Naruto tetap akan ketemu dengannya setelah dia tahu eksistensi mereka.

Joe the polite flamer : Namanya, Security Satpam, umur 27 tahun, status single, sedikit agak mesum.

Dragfilia hasnah : Entahlah, kalaupun iya nggak bakal masukin pairing mainstream.

OnixDragon : Thanks, jangan khawatir nanti juga ketemu kok, dibawa santai aja, kalau perlu banyak baca cerita fiksi biar mantap. Soal bawahan Naruto sudah ada orangnya, tinggal tunggu kapan munculnya. Kalau 9 Bijuu pakai kagebunshin takutnya jadi OP.

TheFourtySeventh : Sudah, ternyata nggak ketemu nyari yang sama karakteristiknya.

UnderClothes : Dibaca semua kok, yah terima kasih sarannya, bakal diusahain. Konflik dengan fraksi lain agak lama, tapi bentrokan dengan Naruto nantinya adalah Fraksi Iblis.

Sage Akagami : Chapter lima ketemu lagi.

Sederhana : Yee, nggak bisa gitu.

Castiel Archangel : Ada dong, tapi ini masih Arc damai. Belum muncul konfliknya.

: Bagus! Author nggak perlu susah-susah cari Goku lagi.

20th Ward Eyepatch : Bisa. Pasti bisa.

Rahmatz : Ah, bisa saja. Masih ada yang lebih baik dari Author kok.

Mudiantoro : Belum saatnya, bersabarlah menunggu.

: okeh.

Uzumaki akbar 51 : Rencananya dia naik pangkat jadi Kepala Kesatpaman Kuoh (?)

Namikaze Ichza : Rata-rata panjang fic sekitar 4000-5000

Emozonic : Author kena WB dan setelah Author pikir-pikir, ada bebepara kesalahan. Jadi, bakal di rewrite, untung masih chapter awal.

Yuuki hatsu : Kuroka itu Nekoshou, biar ada konfliknya.

KonohaNoHIkari : Sudah jadi OC nih, resmi sekarang. Soal Otonashi, kan Author sudah tulis, setiap karakter yang muncul punya alasan. Jadi, Otonashi sudah punya peran sendiri nanti.

Uzumaki Akagami : Heh, Author sudah kepikiran soal itu sejak chapter satu. Dan jangan khawatir, pertarungan Naruto dkk melawan para fraksi gaib itu bakal epic dah!

The silent reader : Sorry, sudah dibenerin. Soalnya Author ngantuk, jadi nggak sadar.

Ryoko : Sip bisa diatur.

Asuka Ryu : Senang berkenalan denganmu, untuk masalah POV masih belum ya? Oke, bisa diperbaiki. Humor? Bisa nambah. Soal pertarungan, belum muncul untuk chapter-chapter awal.

InmaGination : Yup, nanti Naruto akan mulai curiga.

Rifky-F : Makanya Author memutuskan untuk bikin fic sendiri, habis isi fandom xover NarutoDxD kebanyakan sama settingnya, ketemu Rias dan jatuh cinta, membosankan.

Oh dan, mungkin Author nggak akan update selama dua minggunan, Author sedang ada ujian senin depan.

Stay tune~

two-one kf out!


	5. Chapter 5

Hataraku Naruto-sama!

By: two-one kf

Disclaimer:

Manga Naruto itu ciptaannya Mas Masashi Kishimoto, tetangga saya yang lama... tapi bohong. Dan Highschool DxD buatannya Ichiei Ishibumi.

Sinopsis:

Naruto adalah seorang pemuda yang tidak mau merepotkan ibunya, oleh karena itu Naruto memutuskan untuk bekerja sendiri. Sayangnya, pekerjaan baru Naruto tidak seperti yang dia bayangkan.

Warning:

Shinobi!Naruto

Typo

Romance

Story start!

Malam semakin larut, hampir seluruh penduduk Kuoh terlelap di tempat tidur masing-masing, tinggal mereka yang mempunyai pekerjaan di malam hari seperti satpam saja yang mungkin masih terjaga.

Tapi, di sebuah taman kecil di pinggiran kota, masih ada seseorang yang terbangun menikmati ketenangan malam. Dia sedang duduk di sebuah ayunan tua, sambil sesekali kakinya menendang tanah mengayun-ayunkan tubuhnya. Kepalanya menengadah, memperhatikan bulan purnama yang baru muncul kembali dari balik awan.

"Malam ini benar-benar tenang ya..." Ujarnya kalem pada dirinya sendiri.

"Yup, ini malam yang indah, iya kan, Naruto-kun?"

Naruto kaget begitu ada sebuah suara halus yang membalas monolognya tepat di samping telinganya, ditambah dengan sepasang benda bulat yang menempel di punggungnya. Dan juga sepasang tangan seputih susu yang melingkari lehernya.

"Ku – Kuroka?!" Naruto menengok kaget saat wajah gadis cantik itu hanya beberapa centimeter dari wajahnya dan juga karena posisi mereka kali ini yang menyebabkan Naruto bisa merasakan betapa hangatnya gadis bermata emas itu.

"Selamat malam Nya~" ujar Kuroka sambil tersenyum setelah melepaskan pelukannya dari Naruto dan kemudian duduk di samping ayunan Naruto. Kakinya disilangkan, memamerkan sepasang paha putih yang membuat Naruto tertegun.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Kuroka sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya.

Naruto tersadar dan kembali memperhatikan bulan purnama di atasnya. "Tidak ada, aku hanya tidak bisa tidur. Kau tahu? Entah kenapa, saat aku melihat bulan purnama, aku merasa bebas..." kata Naruto sambil sedikit melamun.

Pikirannya kembali ke saat Gaara, sahabatnya, pernah bilang kalau saat dia masih menjadi Jinchuuriki Shukaku, dia selalu merasa ingin mengamuk ketika bulan purnama tiba. Sejujurnya, Naruto sendiri merasa paling aktif ketika bulan purnama.

Mungkin saja, itu ada hubungannya dengan disegelnya tubuh Juubi di bulan.

"Hee, apa Naruto-kun seorang… vampire!"

"Kenapa vampire? Kalau berhubungan dengan bulan purnama, bukannya lebih cocok dengan Werewolf?"

Kuroka tersenyum penuh arti sebelum menjawab, "Karena aku tidak mau menjadi musuhmu kalau kau adalah Werewolf."

Kali ini Naruto benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Kuroka, tapi daripada memikirkannya terlalu lama, Naruto memutuskan untuk melupakannya. Dia tersenyum menampakkan gigi taringnya yang sedikit lebih panjang dari orang biasa.

"Tapi mungkin aku memang seorang vampire yang berkedok sebagai seorang walikota. Mungkin juga, aku sedang berusaha memangsa seluruh penduduk kota… dimulai darimu Kuroka."

"Oh benarkah?" tanya Kuroka sambil tersenyum menantang yang membuat bulu kuduk Naruto merinding. "Apa tuan hendak memangsa saya~?" lanjut Kuroka dengan suara sehalus kain sutra. Gadis itu mencondongkan badannya kedepan membuat Naruto bisa semakin jelas melihat belahan dadanya dari kerah kimono Kuroka.

'Tu –tunggu! Kenapa malah aku yang tergoda!?' batin Naruto panik harus bagaimana dengan sikap Kuroka yang membuat hatinya dagdigdug. 'Tenangkan hatimu! Oh kokoro!'

"Nyahahaha~ kau harus melihat wajahmu Naruto-kun!" Kuroka tertawa sambil menunjuk wajah Naruto, gadis itu menutupi mulutnya dan melirik Naruto dengan mata emasnya, "Tapi benar loh, apa Naruto-sama mau memangsa diriku?" goda Kuroka lagi.

"Ah Sudahlah! Dan kau Kuroka. Apa yang kau lakukan disini malam-malam begini?" tanya Naruto setelah wajahnya kembali normal, sudah tidak ada semburat merah di pipinya.

Kuroka menaruh jari telunjuknya di bibirnya selagi berpikir sambil memandang ke langit berbintang di atasnya. "Em... mungkin karena aku juga tidak bisa tidur? Kadang-kadang aku memang seperti ini, insomnia."

"Kau punya penyakit insomnia?"

"Kurasa. Tapi tidak terlalu parah kok."

Keheningan kembali menyelimuti mereka berdua sebelum Naruto teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya Kuroka."

Suara Naruto yang memanggilnya menarik perhatian Kuroka yang sedang berdendang kecil, "Ya?" ucap Kuroka memandang mata Naruto yang sedang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku masih belum bilang terima kasih."

"...Untuk?" tanya Kuroka bingung.

"Untuk nasehatmu tempo waktu. Saat itu aku agak bimbang dengan pekerjaanku sebagai walikota, tapi berkat apa yang kau katakan padaku. Aku jadi yakin, kalau aku akan membawa Kuoh menuju kejayaannya. Heh, terima kasih ya."

Kuroka terpana, saat itu ia merasakan pipinya memanas saat melihat senyum lima jari Naruto yang membuatnya merasa aneh. Untuk sesaat, hati Kuroka berdegup lebih kencang.

"A –ah. Ti – tidak apa-apa." Ujar Kuroka sambil memainkan rambutnya, berusaha untuk tidak memandang mata Naruto. Baru kali ini Kuroka merasakan hal aneh tersebut, seperti hendak kabur sekarang juga dari Naruto.

"Aku benar-benar beruntung punya teman sepertimu, Kuroka." Kata Naruto senang.

Kedua mata Kuroka membelalak saat mendengar kalimat Naruto, "Te – teman?" ucap Kuroka terbata, seolah-olah itu adalah kata yang sangat asing baginya.

Naruto memandang Kuroka bingung, "Kita teman kan?"

Ketika Naruto tidak mendapat respon dari Kuroka yang kelihatannya seperti shock itu, Naruto hanya tersenyum kecil dan berjongkok di hadapan Kuroka lalu memandang mata emasnya. Kemudian, Naruto meraih tangan kanan Kuroka.

Gadis itu melihat bingung saat Naruto mengenggam tangannya, "Apa yang—"

Naruto diam dan menarik kelingking Kuroka kemudian mengaitkannya dengan kelingkingnya sendiri. "Kalau begitu, kita mulai dari awal ya?" kata Naruto dengan senyuman hangatnya.

"Namaku Naruto."

Kuroka sempat terdiam sebelum akhirnya dia mengerti apa yang diinginkan Naruto, "A – aku Kuroka."

"Mulai sekarang, kita adalah teman. Aku akan datang menolongmu saat kau sedang kesusahan, dan sebagai gantinya kau juga harus menolongku."

Kuroka terdiam, iris emasnya menatap lekat-lekat kelingkingnya yang bertautan dengan kelingking Naruto. Perasaan aneh itu kembali lagi, kali ini, Kuroka merasakan hatinya berdegup lebih kencang dari sebelumnya.

"Siapapun yang melanggar janjinya, harus menelan seribu jarum. Paham?"

Kuroka hanya bisa mengangguk tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa.

Naruto melepaskan kelingking Kuroka dan berdiri, pemuda pirang itu kembali memandang bulan purnama yang mulai tertutup awan. 'Saat itu juga bulan purnama kan? Hari dimana aku lahir...'

"Sudah terlalu larut sekarang, aku harus segera pulang kalau mau bangun pagi besok. Kau juga sebaiknya pulang Kuroka, aku tidak mau kau demam karena kedinginan. Sudah dulu ya, jaa ne!" pamit Naruto sebelum berjalan keluar dari taman.

Sementara itu, Kuroka masih terduduk di ayunan, matanya masih memandang jari kelingking kanannya yang masih terasa hangat.

"Teman..."

.

.

.

"...Kurasa aku bukan teman yang baik untukmu, Naruto."

Chapter 5

Munculnya masalah

Tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Naruto sudah menyelesaikan lembar kerjanya yang entah bagaimana bisa, hanya ada sedikit. Jadi, karena masih banyak waktu luang baginya, Naruto memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan keluar.

Dan kebetulan sekali, dompet Naruto juga sedang penuh. Dengan membawa amunisi secukupnya, sang Walikota langsung pergi menuju tempat favoritnya setelah perpustakaan dimana dulu dia sering mengunjungi Kaa-sannya tercinta

Yup, restauran yang diwarisi Tsukasa, salah satu sahabatnya di Kuoh.

Tidak perlu berjalan lama, Naruto sudah sampai di depan pintu masuk resto. Tempatnya memang tidak terlalu jauh dari kantor dinas walikota, itu juga yang membuat Naruto setuju menempati kantor itu.

Naruto berjalan santai memasuki pintu restauran yang terbuka lebar, sesekali ia membalas sapaan beberapa pelanggan yang menyadari walikota mereka baru saja masuk. Baru beberapa langkah Naruto berjalan, dia sudah mendapati sebuah pemandangan aneh. Di samping kursi yang biasa dia duduki, ada seorang pria berambut pirang dengan pakaian pendeta sedang duduk sambil menikmati pesanannya.

Melihat seorang berpakaian pendeta lengkap dengan jubah, sudah cukup untuk membuat orang-orang heran. Ditambah lagi, disamping orang berpakaian pendeta itu, ada setumpukan mangkuk yang menjulang tinggi menarik perhatian para pelanggan resto.

Pria itu makan dengan lahap, padahal tubuhnya terlihat biasa-biasa saja, tidak kurus juga tidak gendut. Bahkan, si pemilik restoran Tsukasa juga kelihatan takjub, karena biasanya yang makan sebanyak itu hanyalah Naruto.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Naruto. Si walikota muda itu langsung terketuk pintu hatinya melihat ada seseorang yang mampu makan ramen sebanyak itu.

Darimana Naruto tahu kalau yang dipesannya adalah ramen?

Hidung super ultimate ramen reactor Naruto bisa mengendus bau ramen dari radius 1 km, dan aroma yang menempel di mangkuk pria tersebut dikenali Naruto sebagai ramen spesial yang selalu ia pesan.

Setelah menghapus air mata terharunya, Naruto berjalan dengan senyum bangga dan mengambil tempat duduk di sampingnya.

"Hei Tsukasa! Aku pesan yang biasa 20 mangkuk, makan disini ya!" Naruto langsung memesan, yang seperti biasa dalam dua digit. Tsukasa mengangguk kalem dan langsung menanggapi pesanan pelanggan nomor wahidnya, seenggaknya dalam hal pesan ramen.

Si Koki itu dengan sigap memasak ramen yang dipesan Naruto, tangannya bergerak lincah kesana kemari mencari berbagai bumbu yang diperlukannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, mangkuk pertama sudah siap dihidangkan. Sementara itu, orang-orang kembali cengo mendengar Naruto memesan 20 mangkuk ramen.

Pria pirang yang sedang menyantap ramennya melirik Naruto sekilas dan kembali fokus ke pesanannya. Naruto juga menyadari kalau pria tersebut barusan meliriknya dan memberinya tatapan bangga, tapi si Walikota menghiraukannya demi fokus pada aroma ramen yang tercium dari ramen di hadapannya.

Beberapa saat kemudian...

"Ah~ kenyangnya~" Ujar Naruto puas sambil menepuk-nepuk perutnya yang penuh dengan ramen.

"Wah wah, aku tidak menyangka kau bisa menghabiskan 20 mangkuk sekali duduk."

Naruto menoleh dan mendapati si Pendeta tersenyum ke arahnya, Naruto juga balas tersenyum. "Yah aku juga sama. Tidak kusangka ada orang yang sanggup makan ramen sebanyak itu selain diriku." Ujar Naruto sambil melirik tumpukan mangkuk pria tersebut.

"Ahaha, dimana sopan santunku? Aku belum memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Dulio Gesualdo, teman-temanku memanggilku Dulio. Panggil saja seperti itu." Kata Dulio menjulurkan tangannya pada Naruto.

Sang Walikota menyambut tangannya dan balas memperkenalkan diri. "Aku Tachibana Naruto. Cukup panggil saja Naruto, aku tidak terlalu suka formalitas."

"Sepertinya kita sama dalam hal formalitas." Ujar Dulio sambil nyengir.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang dilakukan seorang pendeta sepertimu di kota kecil ini? Seingatku tidak banyak gereja disini, soalnya penduduk sini lebih percaya pada Shintoisme. Jadi, maaf kalau tidak begitu banyak yang menganut kepercayaanmu."

"Ahaha, tidak apa-apa kok. Aku juga tidak suka memaksa orang mengikuti apa yang kupercaya. Sebenarnya, aku ada pekerjaan di kota sebelah, lalu aku mendengar tentang kelezatan Ramen Tsukasa-san. Dan sekarang disinilah aku, menikmati lezatnya ramen ini." ujar Dulio dengan mata berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil.

"Resep rahasia ramen Tsukasa memang mantap, wajar kalau kau ketagihan." Kata Naruto sambil manggut-manggut.

"Kalau aku bukan seorang pendeta, mungkin aku sudah jadi kritikus makanan dan mencicipi semua jenis makanan yang ada di seluruh penjuru dunia sambil bilang "MAKNYUSSS~"

Naruto tertawa mendengar lelucon Dulio, "Hahaha memangnya kau ini Dulio Winarno? Eh benar juga, aku jadi penasaran nih. Kalau boleh aku tahu, apa yang seorang pendeta sepertimu kerjakan?" tanya Naruto dengan serius.

Dulio terdiam sebentar, seperti sedang memikirkan sesuatu sebelum menjawab, "Normalnya sih, kami para pendeta berkumpul di gereja masing-masing, ada yang memimpin do'a, merawat gereja dan sebagainya, mirip seperti gereja biasa. Tapi ada kalanya, kami diminta untuk mengusir roh jahat. Kau pasti pernah mendengarnya kan? Istilah Exorcisme."

"Oh, jadi, kau ini semacam Exorcist begitu?"

Dulio mengangguk, "Bisa dibilang begitu, Exorcist itu seperti cabang pekerjaan khusus untuk para pendeta, hanya mereka yang masuk kualifikasi saja yang bisa mendapatkannya."

"Hee, kalau begitu, pekerjaanmu di kota sebelah yang kau sebut tadi adalah untuk mengusir roh jahat ya? Cukup menarik buatku." Kata Naruto sedikit penasaran.

"Nah, pekerjaan sebagai Exorcist itu cukup berbahaya loh."

Sebelum Naruto sempat bertanya lebih jauh, Dulio sudah berdiri dan mengambil segepok uang lalu memberikannya pada Tsukasa yang kebetulan lewat di depannya. "Kembaliannya ambil saja, tips untuk pelayanannya." Kata Dulio ramah saat Tsukasa hendak memberikan kembaliannya.

Tsukasa terdiam sebentar menatap kembalian yang sebenarnya tidak sedikit itu, tapi akhirnya Tsukasa mengangkat bahunya dan memasukkan uang tersebut ke dalam sakunya. "Silahkan datang lagi." Kata Tsukasa sebelum kembali ke dapur melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

Si Exorcist pirang itu mengambil tas miliknya dan menyandarkannya di pundaknya, "Maaf ya, tapi aku harus pergi sekarang Naruto. Aku harus segera melapor pada atasan, kalau tidak, bisa gatal kupingku nanti mendengar ocehan mereka. Senang bertemu denganmu." Pamit Dulio sambil menjabat tangan Naruto sekali lagi.

Saat dia hendak keluar, tiba-tiba dia berhenti beberapa saat sebelum menghela nafasnya. "Ugh, sepertinya aku harus membatalkan rencanaku untuk segera pulang ke Vatican."

"Eh ada apa?" tanya Naruto penasaran mendengar keluhan Dulio.

Dulio terlihat sedang mempertimbangkan sesuatu sebelum akhirnya merespon pertanyaan Naruto, "Tidak ada. Hanya saja, aku merasakan ada aura negatif menyelimuti kota ini." Jawab Dulio enteng yang membuat Naruto terkejut. "Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati, Naruto. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Melihat ekspresi serius Naruto membuat Dulio sedikit merasa bersalah, "Tak usah khawatir begitu. Masih ada cahaya dalam kegelapan, dan juga, aku akan berada di Kuoh selama beberapa hari untuk memastikan tidak ada masalah."

"Sudah dulu ya, Ciao~" Dulio melambaikan tangannya selagi dia pergi menuju pintu keluar, tidak berapa lama kemudian sosoknya menghilang di kerumunan orang.

'Apa maksudnya ada banyak energi negatif disini...'

"Tachibana Naruto ya… aku punya firasat dia bukan orang sembarangan. Sepertinya aku bertemu dengan orang yang sangat menarik."

Naruto berjalan pulang sambil terus memikirkan kata-kata Dulio. Kalimatnya masih terngiang jelas di kepalanya. Untuk sekarang, dia memutuskan untuk tidak terlalu memikirkannya.

Sang Walikota telah sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Sesaat sebelum membuka pintu rumahnya, Naruto menyadari sesuatu.

Ada hawa keberadaan orang lain selain ibunya di rumah.

Dan setelah dia membuka pintu, dia langsung mendapati pemandangan horror.

Di ruang tamu, duduklah seekor makhluk hidup yang paling dia benci. Rambut merah menjijikkannya membuat Naruto tidak tahan ingin segera menendangnya keluar.

Perasaan itu makin diperkuat saat mata biru Naruto menangkap sesuatu yang luar biasa, makhluk itu telah berani melakukan hal tabu dalam catatan pribadi Naruto.

Memegang tangan Kaa-sannya.

"Tadaima." Kata Naruto tanpa ekspresi. Mata birunya tertutupi rambut kuningnya yang menyembunyikan sorot mata tajam.

"Oh, okaerinasai Naruto-kun." Jawab Kanade yang baru menyadari kehadiran Naruto. Wanita dengan rambut salju itu sangat menikmati waktunya dengan Yuzuru sampai tidak mendengar salam Naruto.

Naruto menahan instingnya untuk langsung menendang bokong Yuzuru dan memilih untuk duduk di salah satu kursi kosong. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" tanya Naruto langsung ke intinya dan memasang pose ala bos garang dengan kaki yang disilangkan.

Bukannya Yuzuru, Kanade lah yang menjawab duluan, "Dia sedang beristirahat sejenak Naruto-kun. Hari ini dia mendapatkan banyak pasien."

"Pasien?"

"Ya, aku sudah dipanggil dari tadi malam. Entah kenapa, aku mendapatkan banyak pasien luka yang harus segera dioperasi malam tadi." Jawab Yuzuru, tangannya sudah tidak lagi menggenggam tangan Kanade, karena si Dokter muda meraskan hawa aneh yang serasa ingin membunuhnya. "Untungnya semua pasien selamat dan sedang beristirahat sekarang."

"Kemudian, Dokter Kepala datang dan memberiku cuti untuk hari ini, dia bilang aku harus beristirahat setelah memberi komando penuh selama lima operasi berturut-turut."

Dari nadanya, Naruto tahu kalau Otonashi sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga menyelamatkan orang-orang yang terluka itu. Walau dia memang sangat membenci Otonashi, tapi dia tetap seorang pria, dan seorang pria tahu kapan waktunya untuk bersikap dewasa.

"Aku harus berterima kasih padamu Otonashi. Karena usahamu beberapa nyawa wargaku dapat terselamatkan, tapi bisa tolong kau ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi pada mereka." Ucap Naruto serius, kali ini dia menyingkirkan masalah pribadinya dengan Otonashi untuk sementara waktu.

Kanade menatap cemas pada putranya yang terlihat sangat serius, dan Yuzuru menangkap sorot mata khawatir Kanade. Selama beberapa saat, dia terdiam memikirkan permintaan Naruto.

Sementara itu, Naruto terus menunggu dengan tidak sabar. Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Yuzuru menghela nafasnya dan membuka matanya.

"Tak kusangka aku bakal melanggar sumpahku untuk selalu mematuhi kode etik. Tapi melihat keadaannya, baiklah. Pertama-tama, bisa kita bicara di tempat lain?"

"Aku mengerti." Jawab Naruto mantap. "Kalau begitu, ikut aku. Kita akan membicarakannya di ruanganku."

"Jadi, bisa kau ceritakan padaku?" tanya Naruto, sekarang mereka berdua sudah berada di kamar Naruto.

Yuzuru mengangguk dan mulai bicara. "Mereka semua menderita cukup banyak luka sayatan, panjang dan pendek. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang kehilangan bagian tubuh tertentu, tapi bukan bagian yang cukup besar, kebanyakan hanya jari saja yang hilang."

"Apa lima orang itu memiliki hubungan tertentu?"

"Kurasa tidak. Pekerjaan mereka berbeda-beda, walaupun ada yang satu profesi tapi mereka bekerja di tempat yang berbeda." Jawab Yuzuru kelam. "Tapi kalau dari lukanya, aku cukup yakin mereka diserang oleh orang yang sama."

"Darimana kau menarik kesimpulan seperti itu?"

"Seperti yang kubilang tadi, mereka semua punya luka sayatan. Dan setelah kuperhatikan, semua luka itu ditorehkan oleh benda yang sama. Kemudian, bekas potongannya pun dilakukan dengan rapi dan memiliki karakter yang sama, si pelaku bukan orang sembarangan."

"Oh, benar juga. Dari kelima korban, tidak ditemukan adanya reaksi zat depresan."

"Hei, maksudmu kelima orang itu diserang dalam keadaan sadar!?" tanya Naruto tidak percaya.

Yuzuru hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku sendiri yang mengetesnya, dan lagi… aku tidak menemukan tanda-tanda perlawanan dari mereka."

"…Benar-benar merepotkan."

Drrrt! Drrrt!

Tiba-tiba saja, handphone Naruto berdering membuat si Walikota terkejut tidak menyangka ada yang meneleponnya. Dia mengambil handphonenya yang tergeletak di atas meja dan melihat display layar yang menyala menunjukkan sebuah nama.

Fujisaki Sannosuke.

"Moshi-moshi, Sano ada perlu apa?"

"Naruto, segera datang ke tempatku."

"Sesuatu terjadi, huh?"

"Ya, Amano juga Tsukiyo sudah menunggu di tempatku."

"Aku mengerti, aku akan segera kesana."

"Aku menunggumu." Ujar Sano sebelum menutup sambungannya.

Naruto menatap display handphonenya datar. Walaupun wajahnya terlihat tenang, tapi di dalam pikirannya, dia sedang memikirkan masalah penyerangan warga kotanya. Dan hal itu membuat Naruto gusar.

"Otonashi, terima kasih sudah mau bicara. Aku ada urusan penting sekarang, lalu aku mau minta tolong padamu."

"Minta tolong?" tanya Yuzuru terkejut.

Naruto sendiri juga tidak menyangka akan meminta tolong pada makhluk yang paling dibencinya itu, tapi situasi dan kondisi mengharuskannya. "Tolong jaga Kaa-san."

Mata Yuzuru melebar mendengar permintaan Naruto, selama beberapa saat dia terdiam sebelum tersenyum percaya diri. "Serahkan padaku, Pak Walikota. Akan kujaga dia selamanya."

"Heh, kau harus melakukannya dengan serius kalau tidak mau kuhajar, Yuzuru." Ucap Naruto sedikit tertawa mendengar jawaban Yuzuru.

'Apa barusan dia memanggilku Yuzuru?'

Mereka berdua sudah sampai di ruang tamu dimana mereka menemukan Kanade sedang membaca sebuah buku. Kanade menoleh ketika mendengar suara Naruto memanggilnya, "Naruto-kun? Ada apa?"

Naruto tersenyum pada ibunya, "Tidak ada apa-apa, oh ya, aku mau pamit. Ada keperluan dengan Dewan Tetua sekarang." Ucap Naruto sambil mencium lembut tangan Kanade. "Aku pergi dulu."

"Iya, hati-hati."

Naruto langsung berlari menuju rumah Sano yang terletak di pinggiran kota, agak jauh dan harus melewati pusat kota yang agak ramai di jam-jam sekarang.

Buk!

Saking seriusnya, Naruto sampai tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang.

"Ouch!"

Mendengar pekikan kaget orang yang ditabraknya, sang Walikota segera meminta maaf, untungnya orang tersebut tidak sampai terjatuh. "Maaf! Aku sedang ada urusan penting!" ucap Naruto sebelum dia kembali berlari menghindari kerumunan orang-orang.

Orang itu menatap punggung Naruto sambil sedikit mengelus pinggangnya, "Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang." Keluhnya karena mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto yang menurutnya tidak sopan itu.

Setelah Naruto benar-benar menghilang dari pandangannya, barulah orang itu melanjutkan perjalanannya. Beberapa detik kemudian dia berhenti karena merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku celananya.

Orang itu langsung mengangkatnya tanpa melihat siapa peneleponnya, "Yo, dengan siapa dimana?" ujarnya santai sambil memperhatikan beberapa gadis yang tertawa-tawa selagi mereka berjalan bersama teman-temannya.

"…Anda tidak melihat layar telepon kan?"

"Jadi, ada perlu apa?"

"Mereka ada disini."

"Untuk saat ini, awasi saja mereka. Kalau mereka melakukan tindakan yang merugikan kita, baru kita bergerak. Aku akan mencoba mengontak si rambut merah."

"Dimengerti." Balas suara itu singkat sebelum mengakhiri panggilan.

"…Padahal aku malas kalau harus berurusan dengannya."

Kediaman Fujisaki Sannosuke

Naruto sudah sampai di depan sebuah rumah modern dengan dua lantai. Di depan pintunya terdapat sebuah plang kayu yang bertuliskan nama "Fujisaki Sannosuke" Naruto menghirup nafas sebentar sebelum mengetuk pintu.

Tok tok

Tidak lama kemudian, sebuah suara maskulin menyahut dari dalam. "Masuk."

Setelah mendapatkan panggilan, Naruto membuka pintu kayu itu dan masuk ke dalam rumah. Dia melepaskan sepatunya dan menyusuri lorong rumah Sano. Di ujung lorong terdapat sebuah pintu yang menghubungkannya dengan sebuah ruangan besar.

Dan disana, duduklah tiga dewan tetua.

Amano duduk di salah satu kursi antik Sano, matanya terpejam seperti sedang tertidur. Tapi saat Naruto menginjakkan kakinya masuk, kedua pasang mata itu berkedip sesaat sebelum menatap sang Walikota. Amano tersenyum simpul padanya.

"Konnichiwa, Naruto-kun." Suaranya yang lembut menyambut indera pendengaran Naruto, kalau dia adalah seorang laki-laki biasa, mungkin dia sudah jatuh hati padanya.

"Konnichiwa, Tategami-san." Balas Naruto dengan sebuah anggukan kecil.

"Cepatlah duduk, Tachibana. Kita tidak punya waktu untuk disia-siakan." Sebuah suara dingin yang sangat berbeda dengan Amano menusuk telinga Naruto. Si penyelamat dunia shinobi itu menatap tajam pada seorang wanita yang sedang membaca sebuah buku tebal.

"Aku tahu." Balas Naruto singkat, dia sedang tidak mood untuk berdebat dengan si wanita gothic. "Jadi, biar kutebak. Masalah ini ada hubungannya dengan warga kota kan?" tanya Naruto setelah dia duduk di salah satu kursi kosong.

Sano mengangguk dari kursi pribadinya, wajahnya yang biasanya terlihat sembrono itu berubah menjadi wajah yang terlihat bisa diandalkan.

"Kalau begitu, apa ini ada hubungannya dengan penyerangan yang terjadi tadi malam?"

"Sepertinya kau sudah tahu tentang ini Naruto-kun. Kalau begitu kita bisa langsung ke pokok permasalahannya." Kata Sano menatap mata Naruto dengan mimik serius, "Bagaimana cara kita mengatasinya."

Naruto terdiam, matanya melirik Amano yang sedang memejamkan matanya dengan tenang menunggu jawaban Naruto. Tsukiyo yang duduk di samping Amano juga sedang menunggu jawaban Naruto, hanya saja si wanita sadis itu melakukannya sambil pura-pura memperhatikan sebuah pot bunga di pojok ruangan.

"Pertama-tama, kita harus mencari informasi. Apa yang kalian ketahui soal kasus ini?" tanya Naruto.

"Kelima korban ditemukan di tempat yang sama. Kepolisian masih belum tahu pasti apa motifnya, tapi TKP adalah sebuah gang yang mudah ditemukan, bukan tempat tersembunyi."

Naruto mengerutkan dahinya, "Serius? Pelakunya melakukannya di tempat yang mudah terlihat? Kukira TKPnya ada di dalam sebuah bangunan." Ujar Naruto terkejut.

Amano juga sependapat dengan Naruto. "Ya, kami juga tidak percaya, tapi memang itu yang terjadi."

"Seolah-olah mereka melakukannya untuk memancing kita." Tambah Tsukiyo.

Naruto menoleh pada Tsukiyo, "Kau juga berpikiran pelakunya ada lebih dari seorang kan?"

"Tentu saja, kalau mereka memang melakukannya di tempat terbuka, harus ada seseorang yang menjaga situasi. Semua orang pasti berpikir seperti itu."

Naruto mengangguk menanggapi logika dasar yang dikemukakan Tsukiyo. "Ada lagi yang kau tahu, Sano?"

"Tidak ada tanda perlawanan dari kelima korban. Jadi, kemungkinan pelaku membius mereka atau menyekapnya terlebih dahulu." Jawab Sano.

"Sayangnya, itu tidak mungkin." Sanggah Naruto kalem.

"Apa maksudmu, Tachibana?" tanya Tsukiyo heran, dia juga berpikiran kalau korban dibuat tidak sadarkan diri terlebih dahulu.

"Aku punya kenalan seorang dokter yang kebetulan mengoperasi mereka. Aku memaksanya buka mulut, dan dia bilang tidak ada reaksi depresan maupun tanda-tanda perlawanan."

Sano menggerutu mendengar pernyataan Naruto, "Sepertinya kepolisian belum meminta kesaksian dokter. Ugh, aku harus menanyakan mereka soal ini nanti." Ujar Sano sambil memikirkan kapan dia akan mengomeli Kepala Kepolisian masalah kecerobohan mereka.

Sementara itu, Tsukiyo terdiam memikirkan kata-kata Naruto, lalu si wanita gothic itu kembali bertanya. "Kau bilang kenalanmu dokter yang mengoperasi kan? Bisa beritahu luka seperti apa yang mereka punya?"

"Banyak luka sayatan, panjang dan pendek. Dan juga, ada yang kehilangan anggota tubuhnya, tapi hanya sebatas jari." Jawab Naruto menceritakan kembali laporan dari Yuzuru.

"Apa yang kau ketahui, Tsukiyo?" tanya Amano.

"…Sepertinya mereka sedang mencari informasi. Metode seperti itu biasanya digunakan dalam proses introgasi."

Mendengarnya, mereka semua terdiam. Naruto jadi terpikirkan metode introgasi yang dipakai oleh para shinobi I&amp;T di Konoha.

"Ini benar-benar serius. Kita tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja." Ujar Naruto dingin, dia sudah cukup muak karena kasus ini. Terutama, karena lokasi kejadian dekat dengan rumahnya dan Naruto mengkhawatirkan keamanan Kanade.

"Bisa jadi, kasus ini adalah perang antar kelompok Yakuza." Ujar Amano.

"Hah, baru kali ini ada yang melakukan penyerangan di Kuoh. Benar-benar merepotkan." Ucap Sano sambil memijit pelan pelipisnya, "Sepertinya kita memang perlu mengumpulkan informasi lebih dalam."

"Kau tidak perlu mengucapkannya Sano. Kita semua tahu itu." kata Tsukiyo datar pada Sano, "Terlalu sedikit informasi, bertindak gegabah sekarang hanya akan membawa masalah. Sebaiknya kita memperketat penjagaan."

"Hmm... dengan begitu, kita juga bisa menggali info ya?" timpal Sano manggut-manggut mengerti dengan rencana Tsukiyo. "Opsi kita pun terbatas."

"Jangan, terlalu beresiko." Kata Naruto tegas, menolak rencana Tsukiyo mentah-mentah.

"Apa maksudmu jangan?" Tanya Tsukiyo jengkel, menurutnya hanya rencana seperti itu yang bisa diambil di saat sekarang ini, dimana informasi mereka tentang si pelaku masih kurang.

"Personil kepolisian banyak, dan kau mau semuanya hanya memperketat penjagaan?"

"Disaat seperti ini, lebih baik begitu. Kita tidak tahu ada berapa kawanan pelaku, dan dari bukti yang ada, si pelaku adalah seorang profesional. Kasus ini mirip sekali dengan kasus Jack The Ripper, dimana pelaku menyayat korbannya di tempat umum, bahkan kepolisian Inggris saja kewalahan."

"Itu kan dulu, sekarang kepolisian sudah banyak berubah."

"Dan kau pikir otak kriminal tidak berubah?" balas Tsukiyo balik.

"Sudahlah, Tsukiyo. Kita dengarkan dulu rencana Naruto-kun, baru kita tentukan mana rencana yang terbaik." Kata Amano yang menenangkan Tsukiyo.

Tsukiyo menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan kembali duduk dengan tenang.

Amano melirik Naruto dan menyuruhnya berbicara, "Naruto-kun, tolong jelaskan rencanamu."

Naruto menatap iris gelap Tsukiyo dengan kalem, dan menjawab yakin, "Ini baru penyerangan pertama dan kita sudah mendapat lima korban luka, kalau hanya menunggu akan ada lebih banyak korban berjatuhan. Kita juga tidak tahu apa mereka sudah mendapatkan informasi yang mereka cari. Kalau belum, mereka mungkin akan melakukan kejahatan lagi, kita bisa menangkap mereka. Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka sudah mendapatkannya? Mereka mungkin akan pergi dan kita tidak akan pernah bisa menangkap mereka."

"Lagipula, kalau dilakukan penjagaan, tidak menjamin penjaga kita tidak akan diserang. Kita tahu pelaku sangat profesional dan sepertinya memiliki rekan, aku tidak mau mereka jadi korban tambahan." Lanjut Naruto menambah kokoh argumennya. Yang Tsukiyo mau tidak mau harus akui cukup masuk akal. "Ditambah lagi, aku juga ingin kasus ini segera diselesaikan."

"Kami juga berkeinginan seperti itu." ucap Amano yang sudah menutup kipasnya, memperlihatkan paras cantiknya dengan sorot mata serius. Sang Tetua muda itu tersenyum kecut dan bertanya, "Lalu apa saranmu agar ini segera berakhir."

Naruto tersenyum menyeringai, ujung taringnya terlihat menyembul keluar seperti seekor rubah yang siap menerkam mangsanya. "Heh, aku sudah punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan. Oh, dan beritahu Kepala Kepolisian soal poin-poinku barusan sebagai referensi, aku ingin kepolisian membantuku dengan cara mereka sendiri."

Amano mengangguk menanggapi permintaan si Walikota, "Baiklah, kami akan menyampaikannya agar dipertimbangkan dalam rapat berikutnya. Dan Sano, pastikan mereka benar-benar mempertimbangkannya, aku tidak mau ada kejadian yang sama dengan waktu itu."

Sano mengangguk kalem, "Ya, tentu saja akan kupastikan. Aku sudah jengkel dengan gerak mereka yang lamban. Ugh, aku lebih suka saat Kepolisian dipimpin oleh pria itu."

Sementara itu, satu Dewan Tetua yang tersisa sedang terdiam memikirkan sesuatu selama beberapa saat. Si Wanita gothic itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sampai dia disadarkan oleh Amano yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa Tsukiyo, kau terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya saja… Tachibana." Tsukiyo memanggil Naruto dengan deathglare manisnya yang selalu dia berikan pada walikota muda Kuoh.

"Apa?"

"Apa yang kau maksud dengan rencana itu sama dengan apa yang kupikirkan?"

Naruto tersenyum membayangkan Tsukiyo memiliki pikiran yang sama dengannya, "Heh, apa kau mau bilang kalau kita ini jodoh?"

Tsukiyo menambah intensitas deathglarenya mendengar lelucon Naruto. "Jawab aku…"

"Entahlah, mungkin juga iya." Jawab Naruto ambigu.

Amano melirik adiknya yang kelihatannya tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Naruto, "Tsukiyo, apa yang direncanakan Tachibana-kun?"

Tsukiyo menggretakkan giginya, "Mungkin… dia berencana untuk melakukan konfrontasi dengan si pelaku sendirian, iya kan?" ucapnya bertanya pada Naruto, memastikan apa tebakannya benar.

Naruto terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "…Ya, kau benar."

"Aku tidak akan mengijinkannya!" ujar Amano tegas, paras cantiknya yang biasanya tenang terlihat sangat marah.

"Kenapa? Aku walikotanya kan? Sudah sewajarnya aku langsung turun tangan."

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak. Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu terluka."

"Sebagai informasi, aku memiliki sabuk hitam dalam beberapa ilmu beladiri. Melawan beberapa orang bersenjata bukan masalah untukku."

"Tetap saja tidak."

"Huh, baiklah. Tapi ingat ini, Tategami. Jika menurutku tindakan mereka sudah kelewat batas, aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan masalah ini. Paham?" kata Naruto final.

Amano terlihat sedang memikirkannya sebentar. Setelah beberapa saat akhirnya Amano berbicara, "…Aku tidak bisa mengubah keputusanmu kan? Baiklah, jika mereka sudah melebihi batas, kau boleh melakukan rencanamu itu, Naruto-kun."

"Thanks, aku hargai kebaikanmu, Tategami."

"…Pastikan dirimu selamat."

Naruto terdiam melihat Amano yang membuang muka darinya.

"…Pasti, aku berjanji dengan nama Tachibana."

"Jadi, kita akan menggunakan rencana Tsukiyo terlebih dahulu?" Tanya Sano setelah keadaan kembali tenang.

"Yeah, kita akan menambah penjagaan."

"Baiklah, aku akan menemui Kepala Kepolisian untuk meminta mereka menambah penjagaan sekaligus mencari informasi." Kata Sano yang sedang mengutak-atik handphonenya, sepertinya sedang mencari alamat kontak seseorang.

"Hei Naruto." Panggil Sano.

"Ya?"

"Apa kau tahu dimana Satpam? Aku sudah meneleponnya berkali-kali, tapi dia tidak mengangkatnya."

"Dia tidak mengangkatnya? Aneh, biasanya dia selalu senang jika ada yang menelepon, soalnya dia sering sekali bosan." Jawab Naruto sambil memegangi dagunya, tiba-tiba saja Naruto kepikiran sesuatu yang membuatnya agak sedikit khawatir, "Dia tidak diserang kan?"

"Kurasa tidak, kalau iya, seharusnya aku sudah mendapat laporan dari bosnya."

Naruto merengut tidak senang, walaupun si Satpam orangnya agak mesum, dia bisa diandalkan. "Sial, padahal aku jadi ingin dia membantu kita." Keluh Naruto sambil mengutuk keberadaan Satpam yang sekarang Missing In Action (MIA).

"Oke, jadi penjagaan akan diperketat. Tempatnya ada sekitar tiga blok dari rumah Naruto."

"Haaah~ jadi kita masih harus membuat rencana lagi?" tanya Naruto sambil menutupi mulutnya karena menguap.

Tsukiyo menatapnya kesal karena dia merasa Naruto tidak menghormatinya, "Tentu saja, kita masih perlu rencana lagi."

Naruto manggut-manggut paham lalu menghabiskan sisa minumannya dan berdiri meregangkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"He – hei! Mau kemana kau!?"

Naruto menoleh ke arah Tsukiyo sambil tersenyum iseng, "Aku mau jalan-jalan dulu. Sisanya, kuserahkan pada kalian bertiga ya." Katanya sambil melambaikan tangan yang membuat sebuah perempatan merah muncul di dahi Tsukiyo.

"Tachi—"

"Jangan khawatir, aku juga akan ikut patroli. Tinggal beritahu aku apa rencananya saja, sudah dulu ya~ bye!"

Blam!

Suasanya menjadi sunyi. Tsukiyo terdiam dengan wajah yang tertutupi oleh bayangan poni hitamnya.

Amano dan Sano saling berpandangan singkat sebelum mereka berdua berdiri membereskan barang mereka masing-masing dan pergi mengendap-endap.

Menghadapi Tsukiyo yang sedang emosi itu…

Sedikit merepotkan.

"…TACHIBANA!"

Sekarang sudah pukul 09.00 malam.

Naruto sedang berjalan menuju restauran Tsukasa, walaupun tadi pagi dia sudah mampir, tapi kali ini dia datang dengan niat untuk patroli sekalian mencari informasi.

Ketika Naruto masuk, suasana restauran sedang ramai-ramainya, bisa dilihatnya kalau Tsukasa dkk sedang sibuk di belakang.

Naruto berjalan mencari meja kosong sambil sesekali menghindari pelayan yang sedang berlari mengantarkan pesanan ke meja masing-masing. Dan seperti biasa, tempat duduk favoritnya selalu kosong.

"Oh Naruto, mau pesan apa?" sapa Tsukasa saat dia menyadari kehadiran Naruto.

"Semangkuk ramen saja."

Tsukasa menaikkan alisnya heran, "Kau yakin cuma semangkuk? Biasanya lebih banyak lagi." Ucap Tsukasa memastikan.

Naruto menghela nafasnya berat, "Aku sedang patroli sekarang, makanya aku cuma pesan semangkuk."

"Patroli? Memangnya ada apa?"

"Kau pasti sudah dengar soal penyerangan itu kan?"

Tsukasa hanya mengangguk sementara ia sedang menyiapkan pesanan Naruto. Setelah beberapa saat, ramen yang dipesan Naruto jadi, Tsukasa segera memberikannya pada Naruto.

"Ng? Kau tidak memasak lagi?" Naruto bertanya pada Tsukasa saat dia melihat si pemilik resto mengelap tangannya dan mengambil tempat duduk kemudian menaruhnya di depan meja Naruto.

Tsukasa menolehkan kepalanya memberi isyarat pada seseorang yang sekarang menggantikannya di dapur. "Ada yang menggantikanku. Lagipula, sepertinya kejadian itu lebih penting. Bisa kau ceritakan lebih lanjut? Beberapa karyawanku ada yang was-was setelah mendengar kejadian malam itu."

Naruto hanya mengangguk sembari melahap ramennya, "Tidak banyak yang bisa kuceritakan, aku sendiri masih kekurangan info."

"Eh? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa?"

"Bisa dibilang seperti itu. Para tetua sudah membuat rencana, sekarang ini ratusan personel polisi dan satpam sudah dikerahkan untuk memperketat penjagaan. Para polisi akan lebih fokus menjaga tempat yang dekat dengan TKP sambil memakai pakaian preman. Sedangkan satpam akan membantu penjagaan di tempat umum, tugas mereka lebih ke evakuasi sementara polisi akan melakukan kontak dengan mereka jika mereka ditemukan."

"...Ratusan ya? Jumlah yang cukup banyak. Apa itu tidak berlebihan?"

"Tidak ada yang berlebihan jika menyangkut nyawa orang banyak." Ujar Naruto disela-sela makannya, "Ah, ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tahu dimana Satpam sekarang?"

"Satpam? Maksudmu?"

"Oh maaf, maksudku orang yang kemarin duduk bersamaku dan Sano. Yang pesan Udon, ingat kan? Namanya Security Satpam."

"Dia memang ditakdirkan jadi Satpam rupanya..." Tsukasa Deadpanned.

Naruto baru akan bicara saat pintu masuk restauran terbuka dan beberapa orang dengan tampang brutal masuk. Mereka menarik perhatian para pengunjung dengan tampilan mereka. Salah satu dari mereka menghampiri sepasang kekasih yang sedang menikmati saat-saat mesra mereka.

Pria yang menghampirinya pun berkedut mara teringat dirinya tidak mempunyai pacar dan telah menjomblo belasan tahun. Dengan kesal, dia menendang meja mereka membuat hidangan diatasnya jatuh berserakan di lantai.

Prangg!

"...Apa lagi ini...!?"

Melihat contoh dari rekannya, beberapa orang yang lain pun ikut mengacau. Mereka membanting meja dan sebagainya, membuat para pelanggan ketakutan.

Tsukasa mendelik saat mereka mulai mengacau di restaurannya. Tapi, Tsukasa tidak berkomentar apa-apa, dia hanya diam memperhatikan sambil menjaga amarahnya. Ketika kesabarannya habis, mereka kan membayar.

"Oi dimana pemilik resto ini? kami ingin makan." Ujar seorang pria yang terlihat seperti pimpinan mereka. Saat dia berteriak lantang, orang-orang lainnya berhenti mengacau dan membantu memasang tampang mengintimidasi.

Tsukasa menghela nafasnya saat dia melihat sahabat kecilnya maju menantang si pimpinan preman, suara dinginnya terdengar ke seluruh resto, "Kami punya kriteria tersendiri untuk kategori pelanggan. Dan kalian masuk dalam kategori 'Get-the-fuck-out-of-here' paham artinya?" Dia adalah pelayan imut nan mematikan, gadis itu berdiri sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada, memberi deathglare tajam pada si pria angkuh tersebut.

Sementara itu, para pelayan dan koki lainnya ikut memasang wajah serius mereka dan bersiap-siap kalau terjadi hal yang tidak mereka inginkan. Bahkan, Yoshii yang kemarin menggoda pelanggan cowok juga sudah menyelipkan kacamata hitamnya ke kerah kemejanya dan bersandar di sebuah pilar sambil memainkan pisau hitam kesayangannya.

"Membayar?" dia mencengkram kerah seorang pelanggan yang kurang beruntung, merogoh sakunya dan mengambil sebuah dompet. "Tenang, kami membayar, hehe."

"Kami tidak butuh itu, aku sudah bilang kan. Get the fuck out of here, you son of a bitch!"

Kali ini, Tsukasa yang biasanya kalem itu facepalm mendengar pelayan kesayangannya menyumpah dalam bahasa Inggris.

Saat si pelayan itu hendak maju dan menghajar pria tersebut dengan sepatu heelnya, Tsukasa menahannya. "Biarkan aku menghajarnya, Tsukasa." Ucapnya dingin sambil melirik Tsukasa yang menjulurkan tangannya.

Tsukasa menelan ludahnya menerima tatapan tajam dari si pelayan, "Tenanglah dulu." Ucap Tsukasa berusaha menenangkan pelayan imut nan menakutkan itu. "Biar aku yang mengurusnya. Ingat? Aku pimpinannya disini."

Gadis pelayan itu terdiam beberapa saat sebelum dia membuang muka, "Fine, aku akan menurutimu... Pak Bos." Ujarnya kesal sambil berjalan mundur ke balik meja dapur, Tsukasa masih bisa mendengarnya bersumpah serapah walaupun pelan. Si pelayan pun memutuskan untuk memperhatikan dari belakang sambil mengelap peralatan dapur, terutama yang memiliki sisi tajam.

'Damn.' Batin Tsukasa pucat, biasanya kalau temannya yang satu ini sudah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Pak Bos, artinya dia sedang tidak senang. Bahkan pria cool seperti dirinya pun takut dengan gadis yang lebih pendek 10 cm darinya itu.

Kemudian dia teringat kalau ada masalah yang lebih penting.

"Ah, maaf soal keributan barusan. Jadi, ada yang bisa saya bantu?" Tsukasa bertanya dengan profesional sembari ia berjalan menuju pria tersebut sambil melepaskan apronnya. Tsukasa melipat dan meletakkan apron tersebut disalah satu meja dan berdiri tegap, berhadapan empat mata dengan tamunya kali ini.

"Jadi kau pemilik resto disini, huh?" ucap pria itu sambil menyilangkan tangannya di depan dada dan memberi pandangan mengintimidasi, sayangnya, Tsukasa sama sekali tidak terintimidasi.

Tsukasa hanya mengangguk.

"Bagus! Buatkan aku dan anak buahku makanan, kami lapar!"

"Begitu? Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku harus menurutimu?"

"Karena tamu adalah raja kan? Kami tamu disini, haha!"

Tsukasa menghela nafasnya ditambah dengan sebuah facepalm untuk kedua kalinya, "Dasar. Bahkan, raja pun bisa digulingkan." Ujarnya pelan.

Tsukasa pun memberi aba-aba khusus pada teman-temannya untuk segera mengevakuasi pelanggan mereka. "Apa yang terjadi kalau aku menolak? Oh Tuan Raja?" tanya Tsukasa begitu teman-temannya sudah berdiri mengawal para pelanggan.

"Jadi kau menolak?"

"Ya."

WHOOOS!

DAP!

"Woop! Maaf menganggu yah, tapi aku tidak bisa diam dan menonton pembuat ramen favoritku dihajar begitu saja kan? Dia satu-satunya di kota ini."

Tiba-tiba saja, Naruto sudah berdiri di samping Tsukasa menahan pergelangan tangan yang hendak memukul kepala si Chef muda.

Tsukasa melirik Naruto yang sedang nyengir padanya, "Kau tidak perlu menahan pukulannya untukku, Naruto."

Pertarungan pun pecah, teman-teman Tsukasa segera terlibat dalam adu jotos sementara para pelanggan diungsikan ke ruangan dibalik pintu besar yang ada di bagian belakang resto.

Prang!

Krak!

Brak!

Bugh!

"Woi Yoshii! Jangan menghancurkan restoku!" teriak Tsukasa saat ada sebuah meja melayang melewati kepalanya.

"Bukan aku yang melemparnya!" balas Yoshii sewot, dia sedang sibuk menghindari sabetan pedang seseorang.

Tang!

"Darimana dia mendapatkan pedang seperti itu! Itu ilegal kan!?" Ujarnya sambil menahan katana tajam itu dengan pisau kesayangannya.

"Cih!" Tsukasa melepaskan ikatan handuk yang melingkari dahinya dan membelitkan sedikit kedua ujungnya di masing-masing tangan sehingga Tsukasa memegang handuknya seperti sebuah tongkat kecil. Sang Chef Muda langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan menatap tajam para tamunya.

"Jamuan makan malam, huh? Betapa menyenangkan." Ucapnya penuh sarkasme.

Naruto langsung melepaskan cengkramannya saat sebuah kaki kanan melesat hendak menendangnya, remaja pirang itu melompat mundur dan Tsukasa langsung mengambil tempatnya kemudian menahan tendangan tersebut dengan bentangan handuk putihnya.

Tsukasa menyeringai saat kaki kanan pria tersebut tertahan handuknya, "Dasar lemah, dan kau pikir bisa menguasai tempat ini? Pikir lagi."

Sebelum dia sempat membalas provokasi Tsukasa, dia harus menunduk untuk menghindari sebuah tendangan sabit dari Naruto yang berniat untuk menghancurkan kepalanya.

"Sial, meleset." Umpat Naruto kesal saat mangsanya memutuskan untuk mengambil jarak dari dirinya dan Tsukasa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Naruto pada Tsukasa saat mereka berdua mengambil posisi berdiri beriringan.

Tsukasa melirik sahabat berambut pirangnya dan mengangguk kecil, "Ya. Tidak ada masalah."

"Kau yakin akan bertarung dengan handuk itu?"

"Materialnya sangat kuat. Tidak akan robek semudah itu."

Sementara mereka berdua berbincang santai di area pertarungan gila itu, si pimpinan menyuruh anak buahnya yang berjaga di luar untuk memasuki restauran. Jadi, restauran Tsukasa makin terasa sempit untuk pertarungan macam ini.

"Tsukasa! Bawa mereka semua keluar! Disini sudah tidak cukup, kalau makin lama kita yang akan rugi!" Si pelayan imut nan mematikan berteriak menarik perhatian Tsukasa, dia sedang beraksi sendirian tanpa ada yang membantunya.

"Aku tahu!" balas Tsukasa sebelum dia mengeryit melihat teman masa kecilnya menendang 'Masa depan' seorang pria dengan heel tajamnya. "Ouch! Itu pasti sakit."

Yap, itu salah satu alasan mengapa gadis itu bertarung sendirian. Karena tidak ada yang mau mengambil resiko kehilangan masa depan.

Boong!

"Akh!"

Seseorang berteriak kesakitan saat sebuah nampan tebal mencium wajahnya, hadiah dari si pelayan imut nan mematikan. "Take that you bitch!"

"Hei Tsukasa, Aku baru menyadari hal ini. Tapi, pintu restauranmu itu ternyata sangat lebar." Naruto memukul wajah seseorang membuatnya tepar seketika.

Tsukasa menoleh ke arah Naruto yang baru saja menghajar seseorang, "Disengaja, agar kau bisa menendang mereka keluar dengan leluasa." Ujarnya sambil menghindari sebuah tinjuan sebelum membalas dengan sabetan handuknya tepat ke mata orang tadi.

"Heh, kau selalu berpikir ke depan ya?" kata Naruto bercanda, lalu dia melihat sebuah gerakan di sebelah kiri Tsukasa. "Tsukasa, sebelah kirimu!"

Tsukasa dengan sigap langsung melilitkan handuknya pada kepalan tangan kanannya dan bersiap menghajar siapa pun yang hendak menyelinap ke belakangnya. Tapi...

Wooosh!

Duak!

Sebuah tendangan melesat di samping kepala Tsukasa dan langsung mendarat keras di rahang orang yang tadi menyelinap itu, membuatnya terpental beberapa meter dan mendarat di atas sebuah meja, tidak sadarkan diri. Untungnya, meja tersebut tidak patah karena beban tubuhnya.

"Yoshii!"

"Yoh! Maaf soal mejanya Boss." Ujar Yoshii sambil nyengir pada bosnya.

Tsukasa menengok ke belakang dan menemukan lawan Yoshii sudah pingsan dengan sebuah pedang menancap tepat di bawah masa depannya. Melihat hal itu, Tsukasa memberikan pandangan datar pada temannya.

"Apa? Aku yang mengalahkannya, dia yang menancapkannya." Jawab Yoshii sambil menunjuk si pelayan imut yang sekarang sedang duduk elegan sambil meminum teh. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai dengan pertarungannya melihat banyak sekali pria yang merintih kesakitan sambil memegangi benda mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja, ada seorang pria yang masih tersadar dan berusaha memukul kepala si pelayan imut. Tapi, mata si pelayan memicing tajam dan langsung menyambar nampan miliknya dan menabok masa depannya dengan sisi samping nampan.

Bugh!

Dan… si pria pun terjatuh meratapi masa depannya, sementara si pelayan imut kembali minum the seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"…"

"Jangan dihiraukan, Naruto-san. Dia memang selalu seperti itu. Oh, dan dia juga senang minum teh untuk menenangkan adrenalinnya."

"…Tsukasa, kau punya pelayan yang… Hardcore."

"Ini bukan saatnya ngobrol."

"Aku tahu…"

Gah!

Bruk!

Ahhh!

Dan pertarungan pun kembali dimulai.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Oke, mereka semua sudah kita lempar keluar, ayo." Kata Naruto sambil menepuk-nepuk pakaiannya, membersihkannya dari debu. Lalu dia mengangguk pada Tsukasa, mereka berdua pun segera berjalan keluar restauran untuk babak kedua.

"Saatnya, jamuan utama."

.

.

.

Sementara itu, Yoshii memutuskan untuk mengawasi seisi restauran.

"Jadi, berapa banyak masa depan yang kau renggut?"

"Diamlah, atau akan bertambah satu lagi."

"…Yes, Ma'am."

Begitu Naruto dan Tsukasa sampai di luar, orang-orang tersebut sudah bangkit berdiri lagi bersiap untuk melakukan adu jotos bagian kedua. Sementara itu, si pria pimpinan berdiri santai sambil membunyikan jari-jarinya, dia tidak ikut ditendang karena dia langsung menunggu di luar.

Dua tokoh kita segera berdiri punggung ke punggung menjaga titik buta masing-masing. Mata Naruto bergerak cepat memahami situasinya sekarang, "Hei, Tsukasa, ada rencana?"

"Kita bagi tugas dan selesaikan ini dengan cepat. Aku tidak mau restauranku rusak parah." Tsukasa memperingati sambil memandang waspada sekelilingnya, handuk putih yang dijadikannya senjata sudah dia lillitkan di tangan kanannya.

Naruto menyikut pelan Tsukasa dan tersenyum lebar padanya, "Tenang saja Tsukasa, tidak akan kubiarkan seorang pun mengacau di kotaku, dan tentu saja, restauran favoritku." Senyum lebar Naruto menipis menjadi sebuah seringai saat matanya memandang para preman di depannya. "Dan setelah ini, sepertinya aku akan membuat kelompok keamanan Kuoh, yang bergerak di bawah komando langsung dariku."

Area di depan restauran langsung dipenuhi aura menekan setelah Naruto mengucapkan pernyataan tadi, dirinya tidak akan main-main soal keselamatan warga Kuoh. "Kalau sampai terjadi lagi yang seperti ini, aku yang malu kan?"

Pernyataan Naruto itu membawa rasa takut pada para preman, membuat mereka gemetaran. Tapi, karena mereka yang menantang pertama dan mereka menang jumlah, mereka memutuskan untuk tetap maju.

Menghiraukan insting mereka untuk lari.

Dan di ujung sana, si pimpinan mengangkat tangannya sambil mengibaskan poninya ke samping bergaya alay. Melihatnya, kombo Walikota + Koki itu sukses bergidik jijik, dengan Naruto yang paling ekspresif.

"Sudah diputuskan, yang akan menghajarnya adalah aku."

Tsukasa tidak memprotesnya.

"Hehe! Anak-anak! Serang mereka!" Teriakan kerasnya menarik kembali perhatian tiga jagoan dadakan. Tangan sang pimpinan alay itu bergerak turun menandakan komando untuk mulai menyerang.

Bugh!

Tsukasa meninju seseorang yang berjalan terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Satu kalah…"

Naruto langsung berlari menuju seorang pria berambut hitam panjang yang berdiri tidak jauh darinya, Naruto melompat dan memutar badannya sambil melepaskan sebuah tendangan yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

"Harimau: Terkaman."

Krak!

Pria tersebut terlempar dengan pelipis yang berdarah karena tendangan Naruto. Hanya karena Naruto menahan diri, bukan berarti serangannya tidak berbahaya.

Sang walikota melirik ke kiri dan kanan, menyadari kalau dia sudah terkepung, dan Tsukasa sendiri pun sedang sibuk mengurusi beberapa orang sekaligus. Ada lima orang yang mengelilinginya dengan tampang garang, masing-masing membawa senjata tajam.

Di saat yang bersamaan, mereka semua menyerang Naruto, mengayunkan senjata mereka.

Naruto bergerak.

Tidak seperti tadi, Naruto bergerak dengan elegan, melangkah beberapa kali sambil menghindari semua serangan tersebut dengan menangkis pelan menggunakan telapak tangannya untuk mengubah laju bilah-bilah tajam tersebut.

Dia terus menghindar, dan semakin lama, gerakannya terlihat seperti sedang menari.

Karena terus-terusan menyerang, kelima orang itu mulai kelelahan, wajah mereka melongo melihat Naruto menghindar dengan leluasa, tidak terlihat kesulitan sama sekali. Sekarang, giliran Naruto balik menyerang, gerakannya yang pelan tadi langsung berubah tajam. Kakinya bergerak maju mundur, ke kanan dan ke kiri, sementara kedua tangannya menebas, memukul dan menusuk kelima orang tersebut di beberapa tempat sambil sesekali menyerang menggunakan sikunya.

"Putri: Samudra."

Sesuai namanya, gerakan Naruto yang elegan seperti seorang putri kerajaan itu, sukses menghabisi kelima lawannya. Walaupun dinamakan putri, bukan berarti itu adalah teknik yang lemah, sebaliknya, ini adalah teknik tingkat tinggi yang harus menguasai tiga aspek: kecepatan, kekuatan, dan kelincahan.

Naruto menghembuskan nafasnya dan seketika itu, telinganya menangkap gerakan dari belakangnya.

Wuuush!

Naruto mengelak dan menangkap kepalan tangan yang melayang melewati sisi wajahnya. Mengenggam kuat pergelangan yang hendak melukainya, Naruto memberi seringai saat menatap mata lawannya.

Terperangah melihat seringai Naruto membuatnya lengah, tiba-tiba saja ia merasakan rasa sakit dan menyadari, kalau tinju Naruto sudah mendarat di perutnya.

Setelah meninju, Naruto lalu mencengkram erat kerah baju lawannya dan mengangkatnya kuat-kuat bersamaan dengan menarik pergelangan tangannya.

Bruak!

"Ugh!"

Naruto segera berlutut di samping orang yang baru saja dia banting, ketika masih merintih kesakitan. Sang walikota tanpa ampun menyerang perutnya tiga kali, satu pukulan, satu tusukan, dan satu hantaman siku di tempat yang sama.

Sret!

Kaki kanan Naruto menyambar sepasang kaki yang berdiri di belakangnya, sang walikota dengan mudah menyadari ada orang yang mengendap-endap di belakangnya. Sapuan belakang Naruto tadi menjatuhkan seorang pria botak yang hendak menghantam kepalanya dengan pipa paralon.

Naruto menambah kecepatan. Tidak ada sedetik, segera setelah dalam posisi berlutut, Naruto berdiri dan menyambar pipa yang terlepas dari genggaman si pria botak tadi.

Tak!

Pria tersebut tepar saat Naruto menghantam plontosnya dengan sangat kuat, sampai-sampai pipa yang dipakainya patah.

"AAAAAHHHH!"

Naruto menoleh ke samping dan melihat seseorang berlari dengan tongkat baseball teracung tinggi-tinggi. Orang itu berteriak gila macam orang kesetanan. Begitu dia sampai di jarak serang, Naruto langsung menendang tangannya yang memegang tongkat.

Bugh!

Menarik kembali kakinya dan langsung melesat lagi mengenai kepalanya.

Bugh!

Swuuush!

Naruto menunduk menghindari sebuah pedang yang akan menebasnya. Naruto melirik sekilas untuk mengunci posisi lawannya dan melakukan sebuah tendang belakang yang menyarang ke dadanya.

"Cough!"

Dari sudut matanya, Naruto melihat si pimpinan berdiri canggung melihat semua anak buahnya dikalahkan oleh sang walikota.

"Err, aku minta maaf?"

"Ditolak!" Naruto membalas perkataanya sembari berlari sambil mengambil ancang-ancang untuk melompat.

Melihat sang Walikota yang berlari ke arahnya, si pimpinan mau tidak mau harus melawan karena lari pun pasti terkejar. Dia langsung memukulkan tangannya tanpa memikirkan apapun, yang penting kena.

Naruto pun melompat dan membelitkan kakinya ke tangan yang terjulur itu, sementara yang satunya lagi mengunci pergerakan lawannya. Dengan senyuman iblis di wajahnya, Naruto mengucapkan nama tekniknya, "Harimau: Jatuhan."

Si pimpinan mulai berteriak saat dia merasakan tubuhnya melayang, terbawa oleh beban Naruto yang menjatuhkan dirinya sendiri. Naruto sendiri, dia tidak khawatir selagi dia memutar tubuhnya untuk membawa jatuh lawannya yang memiliki fisik lebih besar darinya.

AAAAHHH!"

Teriakannya teredam suara berdebum keras hasil eksekusi jurus Naruto. Jurus itu pun mengakhiri pertarungan mereka.

Setelah memastikan lawannya tidak bisa bergerak lagi, Naruto pun melepaskan kunciannya dan segera bangkit, tubuhnya tidak terluka sama sekali walaupun dia ikut menjatuhkan dirinya.

"Hmm… yang disini sudah selesai." Ujar Naruto sambil merapikan pakaiannya. "Untuk segerombolan preman, mereka cukup lemah ya? Atau mungkin… aku yang terlalu kuat?"

-Dengan Tsukasa-

Bugh!

Bagh!

Ctaar!

"Kyaaah!"

"Teriakan macam apa itu!?" Bahkan orang sekalem Tsukasa pun kesal saat seorang dari mereka berteriak histeris terkena sambitan handuk saktinya. Dia sedang melawan beberapa orang sendirian dan sudah berhasil mengalahkan beberapa orang.

"Iih! Kulit ekeh merah-merah nih~"

"…"

CTAR!

Sebuah sabetan dan satu pukulan tepat di perut langsung membuat si Okama pingsan. Tsukasa pun menghela nafas lega, sebenarnya dia tidak punya masalah dengan yang namanya banci atau apapun itu. Hanya saja, melihat seorang pria kekar dengan legging ketat dan tanktop yang memperlihatkan perut six pack plus dada berbulu, membuat sang koki trauma.

Ah, Tsukasa jadi bertanya-tanya, kenapa sejak awal dia tidak menyadari sosok menakutkan itu.

Tsukasa terbangun dari lamunannya saat sebuah tinjuan nyaris mengenai pipinya, dia sempat menghindar tapi masih merasakan angin yang ikut serta dengan tinju itu.

'Sampai terasa anginnya, tinju yang lumayan.'

Tsukasa memicingkan matanya, menatap tajam pada seorang pria yang berdiri dengan pose seorang petinju. Mata cokelatnya, membuat perhitungan kalkulatif mengenai orang itu. Mengamati setiap gerak-geriknya.

"Kenapa kalian menyerang restauranku?" tanya Tsukasa sekaligus untuk mengulur waktu agar dia bisa mendapatkan cukup informasi mengenai lawan barunya.

Dia terkekeh pelan dan mengendurkan posisinya, dia terlihat sangat santai di tengah-tengah medan tawuran ini. "Entah, aku juga bingung, hehe."

"Kalian membuat kerusuhan tanpa alasan jelas? Begitu… ah, kurasa Naruto tidak akan masalah kalau aku mengirimmu ke rumah sakit." Nada suara Tsukasa yang terdengar tenang menyembunyikan amarahnya. Dia adalah tipe pria yang melakukan segala sesuatu dengan alasan pasti, saat melihat pria di depannya yang dengan santai mengatakan kalau dia sendiri tidak tahu alasan kenapa merusuh di restaurannya.

Dia ingin menghajar orang itu.

Kaki Tsukasa membuka kakinya membentuk huruf L dan merendahkan sedikit tubuhnya. Dia melepas lilitan handuknya dan memegangi kedua ujungnya. Lalu membentangkannya dengan posisi diagonal di depan wajahnya dengan tangan kiri yang bersiap di depan untuk menangkis dan tangan kanannya bersiap untuk menyerang.

Pria petinju itu tertawa melihat sikap tempur Tsukasa dengan handuknya itu, yang menurutnya terlihat sangat konyol. "Kau yakin mau bertarung dengan handuk murahan seperti itu?" tanyanya meremehkan.

Tsukasa tidak menjawab, dia hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam.

Swosh!

Tsukasa menangkis tinjuan tersebut dan melancarkan pukulannya. Si petinju segera menahan kepalan Tsukasa lalu mulai melancarkan serangan bertubi-tubi.

Serangan cepat itu semuanya dihindari dan beberapa ada yang Tsukasa tangkis. Sang Koki muda tidak mau mengambil resiko dengan menahan pukulan seorang petinju, amatiran sekalipun. Tsukasa terus bertahan menghadapi serangan cepat dari lawannya, dia memilih tidak menyerang untuk mencari celah.

Dia hanya membutuhkan celah kecil saja untuk bisa mengalahkannya.

Set! Set!

Gerakan menyerang dan menghindar terus berjalan, seolah-olah semua itu sudah direncanakan. Pikiran tajam Tsukasa mulai bisa melihat pola serangannya. Tidak perlu waktu lama, Tsukasa menemukan celah yang dicarinya.

Aliran beladiri yang diajarkan kakeknya bukanlah tipe penyerang seperti Karate ataupun Kenpo. Alirannya fokus pada belitan dan kuncian yang kemudian dimanfaatkan untuk menghancurkan satu persatu anggota tubuh yang dikunci, membuat lawannya tidak bisa berkutik.

Gaya beladiri dengan tipe Lock Down.

Brutal tapi efektif, persis seperti yang Tsukasa suka.

Woosh!

Jab kuat melesat berusaha memukul wajah Tsukasa, sayangnya dia sudah memprediksi hal itu. Dengan cekatan, Tsukasa menangkisnya dengan tangan kirinya, sebelum tangkisan itu terlepas, Tsukasa segera membelit lengannya dan menjepitnya dengan ketiak.

Tangan kanannya yang bebas dan masih memegang handuk itu melesat ke sisi kanan wajah si petinju. Secara reflek dia menghindar dan tidak sempat memukul. Tsukasa melepaskan pegangan handuk di tangan kanannya membiarkannya jatuh di atas lengan kanan musuhnya, Tsukasa menarik tangannya dan kembali melakukan jab cepat, kali ini melalui bawah lengan dan mengambil kembali ujung handuknya.

Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat, ketika si petinju sadar, lengan kanannya sudah terbelit handuk putih.

"Saat sang ular putih membelit mangsanya, dia akan menghancurkannya."

Mata sang petinju membelalak saat otaknya mencerna kalimat Tsukasa. Sebelum dia sempat bereaksi dan mencoba melepaskan dirinya, Tsuka menjegal kakinya dan menarik lengannya yang terbelit, secara otomatis, Tsukasa membantingnya.

Bugh!

"Urgh!" si petinju mengerang pelan saat kepalanya membentur tanah.

Tsukasa segera menaruh salah satu kakinya di atas pundaknya, kedua ujung handuknya sekarang dia pegang dengan satu tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menarik lurus lengan kanannya. Lalu, sambil menahan pundaknya, Tsukasa melancarkan serangannya.

KRAKK!

"AAAARRRGGGG!"

Petinju tersebut berteriak keras karena rasa sakit di lengannya, rasa sakit karena sikunya telah dipatahkan oleh Tsukasa.

Dengan satu tarikan mulus, Tsukasa melepaskan belitannya dan membiarkan lengannya jatuh ke tanah yang membuatnya makin kesakitan. Kemudian, Tsukasa berlutut di atas tubuhnya dan menahan kedua pundaknya dengan lutut dan kakinya.

Handuk putihnya kembali dia belitkan di leher lawannya yang sudah tumbang. Sementara si korban hanya bisa menatap ketakutan saat Tsukasa telah mengencangkan belitannya hingga dia merasa kesulitan bernafas.

Deg.

Deg.

Deg.

Sreeeet!

.

.

.

"Kali ini, kau kubiarkan lepas. Enyah kau dari hadapanku." Ujar Tsukasa saat dia berdiri sambil melepaskan kembali belitannya. Mata hitamnya memperhatikan si petinju itu yang buru-buru berdiri sambil memegangi lengannya yang patah. Dia langsung berlari ketakutan saat Tsukasa terus memelototinya.

"Hah, bahkan ular putih pun pilih-pilih soal mangsanya."

Tsukasa menepuk-nepuk handuknya untuk membersihkannya sebelum mengalungkannya di leher. Koki muda itu melihat kalau sekarang hanya tinggal beberapa saja yang masih bertarung, itu pun mereka sudah terlihat kelelahan.

"Hm?" Tsukasa menyeka pipinya dan melihat kalau di tangannya ada bercak darah, sepertinya salah satu di antara mereka ada yang berhasil menggores pipinya. "…Victoria tidak akan senang nih."

Puk!

Tsukasa menoleh saat ada seseorang menepuk pundaknya dan menemukan Naruto yang sedang nyengir.

"Yo!"

"Sudah selesai?" tanya Tsukasa basa-basi, dia bisa melihat si pimpinan preman tergeletak di samping anak buahnya.

Naruto mengangguk, "Yeah, tidak ada yang bisa menjatuhkanku kecuali diriku sendiri."

Tsukasa hanya tersenyum kecil, "Ayo, kembali ke resto. Kita harus memanggil polisi." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan menyumpah kecil begitu melihat kondisi restaurannya. "Untungnya, ini masih dalam kategori ringan."

Naruto terdiam sebentar sebelum menggeleng pelan, lalu si Walikota pun berjalan mengikuti Koki favoritnya.

"Dunia ini… tidak sedamai yang kukira."

\- Sementara itu...

"GAH!"

Bruak!

Sesosok tubuh melayang sebelum menabrak sebuah tong sampah di sebuah gang.

"Tu – tunggu! Hentikan! Aku menyerah! Kumohon jangan menyerangku!" seorang pria tersungkur ketakutan sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya dengan panik, berusaha melindungi dirinya.

"Bukankah aku sudah bilang tadi? Jangan berbuat macam-macam di kotaku." Sebuah suara dingin membalasnya, ekspresi pria itu berubah menjadi semakin ketakutan saat matanya menangkap kilau cahaya dari besi dingin yang dijadikan sebagai sebuah senjata.

"Ku – kumohon, ampuni aku!"

"Siapapun yang melanggarnya..."

Wuuush!

CRACK!

Suara mengilukan saat sebatang besi menghantam wajah seseorang terdengar sangat nyaring di gang tersebut, tapi tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Orang yang membawa besi tersebut menatap benci pada pria yang sudah tersungkur di hadapannya.

"...Akan merasakan tajamnya taringku."

.

.

.

"Sepertinya walikota kita masih belum sadar dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di dalam kotanya sendiri."

To be continue…

Akhirnya… setelah sekian lama… Author kembali…

Hah, sejujurnya, Author sendiri tidak yakin apa masih bisa melanjutkannya. Ini sulit, terutama karena Author masih banyak urusan di RL.

Motivasi? Bah, lupakan motivasi. Hal itu percuma, nggak bakalan pengaruh apapun. Motivasi itu cuma angan-angan, nggak berguna kalau cuma ditunggu. Paham?

Ide? Author punya banyak ide. Untuk kedepannya, mungkin Author bakal membuat One-shot Naruto x Fem! Kurama.

Sudah cukup curhatnya, Author cuma mau pesan buat reader di luar sana yang mungkin punya ide hebat. Jadilah seorang author, walaupun ini nggak dibayar tapi bisa jadi pengalaman kan? Ramaikan dunia fanfic Indonesia, buat cerita seseru mungkin.

Karena membaca fanfic gila punya orang lain, membuat semangat Author makin membara.

Yah, walaupun Author sendiri nggak yakin fanficnya bisa dikategorikan bagus, masih terlalu amatir.

Oke, jadi, chapter ini sudah mulai masuk Arc pertama. Arc tentang Kuroka. Ini Arc rancangan Author sendiri, jadi tipenya AU.

Lalu, siapa orang di scene terakhir itu?

Daaaan, ada yang bisa tebak apa yang dimaksud oleh Dulio? Seharusnya nggak begitu sulit.

Lalu, ini yang paling Author suka. Martial Art Actions!

Seperti yang ditulis diatas, Style Naruto banyak yang mengambil dari jurus-jurus silat. Terutama jurus Harimau yang super awesome! Karena Author sendiri ikut Pencak Silat, jadi lumayan tahu banyak.

Dan Tsukasa, gaya bertarungnya Author buat sendiri. Semoga terdengar kerena dengan handuk putih dan teknik penghancur tulangnya.

Untuk kali ini, tidak ada Pojok Reviews. Maaf, reviewnya dibahas besok bareng chapter 5.

Betewe, ada yang mau usul buat langkah Naruto selanjutnya?

Yosh! Saatnya mengetik lagi!Seperti yang diucapkan Dulio, Ciao~! 9k


End file.
